Der schwarze Mann
by Leliha
Summary: Die Tanzlehrerin Conny freundet sich im Park mit einem seltsamen, schwarzgekleideten Mann an, der behauptet ein Zauberer zu sein.SSOC, spielt einige Jahre nach Band 6.
1. Chapter 1

_Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot._

**Der Schwarze Mann**

Eines Tages im April war er aufgetaucht und von da an sah ihn Conny immer, wenn sie im Park ihre Runden lief. Meistens saß er auf einer Bank zwischen dem Spielplatz und dem Teich, las in einem Buch oder blickte einfach nur vor sich hin. Wenn das Wetter zum Sitzen zu schlecht war, ging er spazieren, langsam, mühsam hinkend und auf einen Stock gestützt. Er fiel auf, jeder, der an ihm vorbeiging, musterte ihn unwillkürlich. Auch in einer Stadt, in der es an schrägen Typen nicht mangelte, erregte seine Erscheinung Aufsehen: Er war ganz in schwarz gekleidet und seine Sachen sahen aus, als stammten sie aus dem Kostümfundus. Gehrock nannte man das wohl, was er da anhatte. Zusammen mit der bleichen Hautfarbe, dem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck und den ungepflegten, langen schwarzen Haaren ergab es keinen vertrauenerweckenden Eindruck. Bald hatte er seinen Spitznamen weg: Der schwarze Mann. Man zeigte auf ihn, tuschelte über ihn und die Mütter, die den Spielplatz besuchten, nahmen ihre Kinder an die Hand, wenn sie an ihm vorübergingen. Dabei tat er nichts als Dasitzen oder Spazieren gehen, er pöbelte niemanden an, bettelte nicht und war nicht betrunken, so wie andere Männer im Park. Er war immer allein, auch die Cliquen von Jugendlichen, die im Park herumlungerten und mit Vorliebe Schwächere drangsalierten, ließen ihn in Ruhe.

Dann, im Hochsommer, kam der Abend, an dem Conny mit einem kleinen Jungen zusammenstieß, der gerade das Radfahren lernte. Das Kind hatte die Kontrolle über sein Rad verloren und schlingerte den Weg entlang, krampfhaft bemüht nicht umzufallen. Conny bog um die Kurve und bemerkte es zu spät. Zugegebenermaßen hatte sie auch nicht besonders gut aufgepasst. Sie war heute länger gelaufen als sonst, angetrieben von ihrer Wut und Enttäuschung. Michael war weg, nach zwei Jahren hatte er sie sitzen lassen, war einfach übers Wochenende mit Sack und Pack ausgezogen, konnte ihr ewiges Gemecker und ihre spitzen Bemerkungen nicht mehr ertragen, sagte er. Hatte wohl eine Frau gefunden, die ihn anhimmelte. Ach, verdammt, warum ließ sie sich immer wieder mit irgendwelchen Männern ein, die sie dann doch enttäuschten. „Nichts passiert", versicherte sie dem weinenden Knaben und stabilisierte das Rad. Der Vater kam gerannt und entschuldigte sich wortreich. Conny versicherte auch ihm, dass ihr nichts fehle und rieb sich heimlich die schmerzende Stelle über dem Knie, wo ihr Bein mit dem Lenker kollidiert war. Dabei traf sich ihr Blick mit dem des schwarzen Mannes, der auf seiner Bank die Karambolage beobachtet hatte. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch – belustigt, wie es schien – und Conny lächelte zurück. Von da an lächelte sie immer grüßend, wenn sie sich trafen und er entgegnete den Gruß mit einem leichten Nicken. Nichts weiter, nur das, ein halbes Jahr lang.

Es war ein Sonntag im Januar und frostig kalt. Draußen lagen die gefrorenen Schneereste des Silvesterwintereinbruchs. Ein klarer, kalter Nachmittag, die Sonne versank rot hinter den gegenüberliegenden Häusern. Conny kämpfte gegen ihren inneren Schweinehund. Viel zu kalt zum Laufen. Ach was, wunderschöne klare Luft und denk an das Kilo Weihnachtsspeck.

Seufzend zog sie ihre Laufsachen an und ging hinunter.

Sie war auf ihrer letzten Runde, es wurde langsam dunkel, der Park war so gut wie menschenleer. Nicht einmal der schwarze Mann war heute da gewesen. Klar, nicht jeder war so verrückt wie sie selber. Aber es hatte gut getan, wie sie sich jetzt auf eine heiße Dusche freute! Da rutschte plötzlich ihr rechter Fuß auf einem Schneeklumpen aus, sie knickte um und landete schmerzhaft auf dem Boden. „Scheiße!" entfuhr es ihr. Vorsichtig versuchte sie wieder aufzustehen, aber der Fuß tat weh, sie konnte ihn nicht belasten, sie kam nicht hoch.

„Sind Sie verletzt? Brauchen Sie Hilfe?"

Die Stimme hinter ihr war angenehm und hatte eindeutig einen englischen Akzent. Sie drehte sich um. Der schwarze Mann! Heute trug er einen dicken grauen Strickschal und graue fingerlose Wollhandschuhe zu einem schweren dunkelgrauen Umhang und sah nun endgültig aus wie einem früheren Jahrhundert entsprungen.

„Ich bin ausgerutscht."

„Ja, das ist offensichtlich."

Spott. Genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte!

„Können Sie aufstehen?"

Er reichte ihr seinen Arm und mit seiner Hilfe kam Conny auf die Beine.

„Mein Fuß, ich glaube, ich habe mir den Knöchel verstaucht."

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen versuchte sie einen Schritt und zog schmerzhaft die Luft ein. Das tat vielleicht weh! Wie sollte sie so nach Hause kommen?

„Soll ich es mir ansehen? Ich kann Ihnen vielleicht helfen?"

Sie zögerte und sah sich um. Keine Menschenseele sonst und es wurde jetzt wirklich dunkel. Sie blickte ihn an. Zum ersten Mal sah sie ihn von so nah. Er war offenbar noch nicht so alt, wie sie seinem mühsamen Gang nach immer gedacht hatte. Aber attraktiv konnte man sein Gesicht nicht nennen. Mager, bleich und zerfurcht, die Nase war zu groß; faszinierend waren nur seine Augen, schwarz und irgendwie gut. Sie beschloss diesen Augen zu vertrauen und nickte. Er half ihr die paar Schritte zur nächsten Bank. Mittlerweile war ihr kalt und sie zitterte unwillkürlich. Offenbar spürte er es, denn er nahm seinen Umhang ab und legte ihn ihr um die Schultern, ihren Protest mit einer Handbewegung abwehrend.

„Sie werden sonst krank. Es ist überhaupt großer – wie sagt man? – Unsinn, bei diesem Wetter draußen herum zu rennen."

Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete er sie und Conny zuckte mit einem verlegenen Lächeln die Achseln. „Ich bin Tanz- und Gymnastiklehrerin, ich muss fit bleiben."

„O ja, sicher."

Sein Mundwinkel verzog sich spöttisch, er hob ihren Fuß auf sein Knie und befreite ihn vorsichtig von Schuh und Socken. Conny fröstelte und kuschelte sich dankbar in den warmen Stoff. Dann hielt er plötzlich einen kurzen schwarzen Holzstab in der Hand und bewegte ihn langsam über ihrem Fuß hin und her. Conny beobachte ihn kritisch. Was sollte das nun? War sie einem Verrückten in die Hände gefallen? Starr vor Erstaunen war sie unfähig ihren Fuß zurückzuziehen und ließ den schwarzen Mann gewähren.

„Er ist nicht gebrochen. Ich kann es heilen, wenn Sie wollen."

Er war völlig ernst. Conny schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Nein, halb so schlimm. Ich kann morgen zum Arzt gehen."

Sie machte Anstalten ihr Bein zurückzunehmen.

„Wollen Sie so nach Hause – eh - humpeln?"

Er lachte leise.

„Keine Angst, ich tue Ihnen nicht weh. Der Fuß bleibt dran und Sie können ihn danach auch wieder benutzen."  
Resigniert zuckte Conny die Achseln. Schaden konnte es ja wahrscheinlich nicht.

„Na gut, dann machen Sie mal."

Er hob wieder den Holzstab und bewegte ihn über ihrem nackten Fuß. Gleichzeitig murmelte er irgendeinen Singsang vor sich hin. Conny verspürte plötzlich ein Gefühl der Wärme im Knöchel und dann war der Schmerz verschwunden. Sie bewegte versuchsweise den Fuß, ja, der Schmerz war fort. Sie holte tief Luft.

„Wie haben Sie das denn gemacht? Das ist ja wie Zauberei."

Wieder das leise Lachen.

„Es ist Zauberei. Ich bin ein Zauberer. Wirklich", bekräftige er in Reaktion auf ihren ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Sie sollten den Fuß aber trotzdem ein paar Tage schonen."

Sie nickte und zog Socken und Schuh wieder an, schälte sich aus seinem Umhang und stand auf. Sie konnte problemlos auftreten. Sie schaute ihn herausfordernd an.

„Jetzt mal ehrlich, wie haben Sie das gemacht?"

„Ich sagte doch schon, ich bin ein Zauberer. Wir können solche kleinen injuries, eh, Verletzungen leicht heilen."

„Wir? Heißt das, es gibt mehr von Ihrer Sorte?"

„Ja," er war ebenfalls aufgestanden und hatte seinen Umhang wieder angelegt, „in England gibt es eine ganze, eh, community..." „Gemeinschaft," half sie ihm aus, immer noch nicht so recht glaubend, was sie da hörte.

„Sie sprechen gut Deutsch. Liegt das auch daran, dass Sie ein Zauberer sind?"

Er lachte.

„Nein, Sprachen müssen Zauberer genauso lernen wie andere Leute - the hard way."

Er nahm seinen Stock in eine Hand und bot ihr die andere.

„Gibt es auch Verletzungen, die Zauberer nicht heilen können?" fragte sie und zeigte auf den Stock. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie an. Seine Augen zogen Conny in ihren Bann, ganz kurz hatte sie den Eindruck eines Abgrunds aus Trauer, Verzweiflung und Einsamkeit.

„Ja", sagte er einfach, „die gibt es."

Langsam machten sie sich auf den Heimweg, er brachte sie bis zur Tür.

„Danke", sagte sie und streckte ihm die Hand hin, „ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich mich..."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist gut."

„Ich heiße übrigens Cornelia - Conny Stein."

„Severus Snape."

Er verbeugte sich leicht und ging davon.

In den folgenden Wochen wechselten sie ein paar Worte, wenn sie sich im Park begegneten.

Belangloses meist: Das Wetter, das Grünerwerden der Bäume, die anderen Parkbesucher. Conny waren sein trockener Humor und seine immer leicht ironische oder gar sarkastische Betrachtungsweise sympathisch. Er konnte das noch besser als sie selbst. Sie wunderte sich über den Gegensatz zwischen seiner gebildeten Sprechweise und seinem fast altmodisch anmutendem höflichen Benehmen einerseits und seinem schäbigen Aussehen andererseits, denn seine Kleidung erwies sich im hellen Licht des Frühlings als zunehmend abgetragen, die Schuhe abgetreten und das Leder rissig. Conny überlegte, wovon er wohl lebte, wagte aber nie, ihm eine solch persönliche Frage zu stellen.

Im Mai irgendwann erschien er einige Tage lang nicht. Sie begann schon sich Sorgen zu machen, aber am nächsten Tag sah sie ihn wieder auf seiner gewohnten Bank sitzen und beschloss, ihre Lauferei für heute zu beenden. Sie hatte schon mit Kopfschmerzen begonnen, und diese waren entgegen ihren Hoffnungen nicht besser geworden.

„Hallo, Mr Snape." Sie ließ sich neben ihn auf die Bank fallen.

"Hallo, Frau Stein."

Er musterte sie mit erhobener Augenbraue.

„Sind sie schon fit genug für heute?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin heute gar nicht fit, ich habe Kopfschmerzen."

Er nickte und fasste in die Tasche seines Gehrocks.

„Hier, trinken Sie einen Schluck davon."

Er hielt ihr eine kleine Flasche hin, die mit einer rötlichen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war.

„Was ist das?" Conny beäugte die Flasche misstrauisch.

„Ein Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen. Ich hatte auch welche. Es ist kein Gift, vertrauen Sie mir", fügte er hinzu, als Conny immer noch zögerte. Er entkorkte das Fläschchen und hielt es ihr hin.

„Ein Schluck sollte reichen."

Sie nahm einen und verzog das Gesicht.

„Brrr, schmeckt scheußlich!"

„Das ist leider nicht zu ändern. Aber es hilft."

Stimmt, dachte Conny und bewegte versuchsweise den Kopf. So ein schnell wirkendes Mittel hatte sie noch nicht erlebt.

„Kann man das kaufen?" fragte sie ihn.

"Ja, an der Ecke neben dem großen Supermarkt gibt es einen kleinen Laden..."

"Naturkosmetik, Esoterik, Edelsteine und so?"

"Ja, ich mache die Tränke und Salben für sie."

"Sie? Für diesen Kramladen?"

Sie war einmal drin gewesen, aber das Getue der Verkäuferin hatte sie schnell wieder vertrieben. Übersinnliches war nicht ihr Ding.

„Sind das dann Zaubertränke und Wundertinkturen?" fragte sie leicht spöttisch.

"Ja", antwortete er, völlig ernst.

Also damit verdiente er sein Geld, besonders gut schienen sie ihn nicht zu bezahlen.

Zauberer, Zaubertränke – das war wohl eine fixe Idee von ihm. Ein bisschen verrückt was er schon, aber sie mochte ihn und offenbar war er harmlos.

"Ihre Vorräte waren zu Ende, deshalb ich musste viel arbeiten in den letzten Tagen und hatte keine Zeit für den Park, das wollten Sie doch wissen, nicht wahr?" Er grinste spöttisch. Verdammt, kann er Gedanken lesen? dachte Conny und wurde verlegen. Er war immer noch ein Fremder, sollte sie jetzt zugeben, dass sie sich Sorgen gemacht hatte um einen Mann, von dem sie nicht mehr wusste als den Namen?

Sentimentale Kuh! schalt sie sich und stand abrupt auf.

„Ich geh dann mal."

Seine Hand war auf ihrem Arm. „Nein, warten Sie, es tut mir leid, ich wollte Sie nicht verletzen."

Da war wieder die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen. Dann wandte er den Blick ab und betrachtete eingehend seine Schuhe.

„Ich bin es nicht gewöhnt, dass sich jemand um mich Sorgen macht", sagte er leise.

Conny setzte sich wieder hin. Er war schon ein komischer Zeitgenosse und offenbar vom Schicksal nicht gerade verwöhnt.

„Schon gut, aber ich muss wirklich gehen, ich muss heute Abend noch unterrichten. Bis morgen dann."

„Bis morgen."

Von diesem Tag an beendete Conny ihre Runden immer an seiner Bank und saß noch eine Weile bei ihm oder ging ein Stück mit ihm spazieren. Sie kümmerte sich nicht um die neugierigen Blicke, die das ungleiche Paar provozierte: Die zierliche, sportliche blonde Frau in bunten Laufklamotten und der große, dünne Mann ganz in Schwarz. Es war einfach nett, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Er war belesen und gebildet, ein guter Beobachter und ein guter Zuhörer. Conny mochte es, wenn er lächelte, dann erschien sein Gesicht um Jahre jünger und seine Augen funkelten. Von sich selbst gab er nicht viel preis: Conny erfuhr, dass er einen Nachholbedarf - - er war stolz auf dieses Wort - an frischer Luft und Sonne hatte, dass seine Wohnung aber so wenig davon bekam, dass es ihn täglich in den Park trieb. Eine vage Handbewegung über seine Schulter zeigte die Gegend an, in der er wohnte. Mehr verriet er nicht. Sie sprachen auch nicht mehr über seine Behauptung, ein Zauberer zu sein, dieses Thema war Conny nicht geheuer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot._

Kapitel 2

Es war September, als man den Jungen im Schilfgürtel des Teiches fand. Er war 6 Jahre alt, klein für sein Alter und hatte blonde Locken. Er hatte oft auf dem Spielplatz gespielt, war immer alleine gekommen, ohne seine Eltern. Und jetzt war er tot. Missbraucht und erwürgt.

Die Zeitungen und Nachrichten waren voll davon. Die Bevölkerung wurde zur Mithilfe aufgerufen und sie half. Als erstes fiel den Leuten der sonderbare schwarze Mann ein, der immer im Park saß und die spielenden Kinder beobachtete. Diese Hinweise waren so zahlreich, dass die Polizei sie ernst nahm. Und als Conny an diesem Vormittag in den Park kam, geriet sie mitten in die Festnahme Snapes. Sie hatten ihm Handschellen angelegt und führten ihn zum Polizeiauto. Entsetzt blieb sie stehen.

„Was soll das? Was machen Sie mit ihm?"

„Kennen Sie den Mann?" der Polizist war ganz professionelles Interesse. Conny nickte.

„Wir unterhalten uns immer hier im Park. Warum verhaften Sie ihn. Er tut doch niemandem was."

„Er ist verdächtig im Mordfall Sergej Wolff."

Conny sah Snape entsetzt an. Doch dieser zeigte keine Regung, seine Augen waren tot, sein Gesicht bleicher denn je. Wütend schüttelte Conny den Kopf.

„Nein, Sie machen einen Fehler, er tötet doch keine Kinder."

„Können Sie das beweisen? Können Sie eine Aussage zu seiner Entlastung machen?"

Der Polizist war freundlich.

„Ja!" wollte Conny rufen, aber dann ging ihr auf, dass sei keinerlei Beweise für Snapes Unschuld hatte. Nur dieses sichere Gefühl, dass er kein Mörder war. Sie biss sich auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es einfach", sagte sie und schaute den Polizisten herausfordernd an.

Der seufzte.

„Wir müssen ihn mitnehmen. Wenn er unschuldig ist, wird sich das herausstellen, sobald wir die DNA-Tests gemacht haben. Bitte gehen Sie zur Seite."

Das letzte war an alle neugierigen Zuschauer gerichtet, die sich mittlerweile eingefunden hatten und den Eindruck machten, als wollten sie den Festgenommenen am liebsten auf der Stelle lynchen. Dann fuhren die Polizeiautos davon. Conny sank auf die Bank. Ihr war jetzt nicht mehr nach Laufen zumute. Sie sah immer noch Snapes Augen vor sich, tot und ohne jede Hoffnung.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot._

3

Vier Tage später musste sie Polizei zugeben, dass sie den Falschen verhaftet hatten. Die Analyse hatte eindeutig ergeben, dass Severus S., 42, englischer Staatsbürger, Chemiker und in seinem Heimatland bereits einmal in einen mysteriösen Mordfall verwickelt, mit dem Jungen absolut keinen Kontakt gehabt hatte. Die Zeitungen berichteten, dass er aus der Haft entlassen worden war.

Conny erwartetet ihn im Park, aber er kam nicht. Nicht in der ersten Woche, nicht in der zweiten, in der ein Onkel des Jungen als Täter entlarvt wurde. Conny machte sich Sorgen.

Sie suchte im Telefonbuch. Kein Severus Snape. Sie überredete einen Bekannten, der Zugang zum Computer des Einwohnermeldeamts hatte. Fehlanzeige. Severus Snape war nicht polizeilich gemeldet. Schließlich machte sie sich ohne viel Hoffnung am Samstag auf den Weg in den Laden, für den er gearbeitet hatte. Mit der heftigen Reaktion, die ihre Frage hervorrief, hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

„Severus?" Der Besitzer sprang auf wie von der Tarantel gestochen „Von dem haben wir nichts mehr gehört, seit sie ihn verhaftet haben. Schlimme Sache! Natürlich wissen wir, wo der Kerl wohnt, wir haben die Sachen ja immer dort abgeholt, weil er kein Auto hat. Wir waren auch schon zweimal da, weil wir dringend Nachschub brauchen, aber er ist nicht da oder macht nicht auf."

Er nannte ihr eine Adresse.

„Wenn Sie ihn finden, sagen Sie ihm, er ist gekündigt!" rief er wütend und haute mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, so dass ein kunstvolles Arrangement von Flaschen und Tiegelchen ins Wanken kam und auf den Boden kullerte. Das schien ihn zur Besinnung zu bringen.. „Oder nein, lassen Sie's. Sagen Sie ihm, er soll schnellstens seine Hexenküche anschmeißen, so einen guten Lieferanten finden wir so bald nicht wieder. Was er da so zusammenmischt, das ist wie Zauberei."

Der Mann verdrehte verzückt seine Augen.

Conny versprach, die Botschaft zu überbringen und ging. Sie konsultierte ihren Stadtplan, es war nicht weit. Kurze Zeit später stand sie vor einem der wenigen alten Mietshäuser an einer vielbefahrenen Kreuzung, die noch nicht saniert worden waren. Der graue Putz blätterte ab, die Fensterrahmen sahen aus, als würden sie bald auseinanderfallen, die Wände waren mit Graffiti verschmiert, die Schaufenster der aufgegebenen Läden im Erdgeschoss mit Brettern verrammelt.

Conny studierte die Klingelschilder. Wahrhaftig. Snape, Hinterhaus. Probeweise drückte sie auf die Klinke der schäbigen Haustür. Sie ging auf. Vorsichtig ging Conny durch den Eingang - der Fußboden war mit kostenlosen Zeitungen und Reklamesendungen übersät, Fahrräder und Kinderwagen standen im Weg - zum Hinterhaus und stand nun vor der schmutzig-braunen Wohnungstür, von der die Farbe abblätterte. Sie klingelte. Nichts rührte sich. Sie klingelte wieder. Eine laute Klingel. Nichts. Sie hielt den Finger auf dem Klingelknopf. Nichts. Frustriert stieß sie die Luft aus. Was nun? Da stand sie dumm rum und wusste nicht weiter.

Ein leises Geräusch ließ sie aufhorchen. Es war aus der Wohnung gekommen. War er da drin und machte nicht auf? Energisch platzierte sie wieder ihren Finger auf der Klingel. Und wieder und wieder. Irgendwann würden die empörten Nachbarn kommen und nach der Ursache des Lärms forschen. Egal. Sie klingelte weiter und klopfte zusätzlich noch an die Tür. Wieder und wieder. Bis ihr die Hand wehtat. Dann beschränkte sie sich wieder aufs Klingeln, lange und anhaltend. Sie war so vertieft in diese Tätigkeit, dass es eine Weile dauerte, bis sie merkte, dass die Tür offen war. Da stand er und starrte sie an. Conny starrte zurück. Er trug keinen Gehrock, das weiße Hemd war schmuddelig, stand offen und hing halb aus der Hose, die Ärmel waren bis zu den Ellbogen hochgekrempelt. Erstaunt bemerkte Conny eine hässliche Tätowierung auf seinem linken Unterarm. Die fettigen Haare standen in alle Richtungen, als hätte er darin gewühlt, er hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und war noch bleicher und verhärmter als sonst.

„Go away! Gehen Sie!"

Seine Stimme war heiser. Conny schüttelte den Kopf. Er atmete schwer.

„Was wollen Sie? Lassen Sie mich allein!"

„Ich habe..."

„mir Sorgen gemacht", beendete er höhnisch. „Your fucking concern is a bloody pain in the arse. Go!"

Er hatte fast geflüstert, aber mit so viel Hass und Verachtung in der Stimme, dass es wirkungsvoller war als lautes Gebrüll.

„Nein", sagte Conny, bemüht, Geduld zu bewahren und ihrer Stimme Ruhe und Festigkeit zu verleihen.

„Ich habe Zeit und Mühe darauf verwendet, Sie zu finden, Mr Snape und so schnell lasse ich mich nicht abwimmeln."

Er schloss die Augen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Gehen Sie endlich, you stupid, stupid woman."

Jetzt hatte er doch geschrieen. Conny stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und wurde ebenfalls laut. „Warum sind Sie so stur? Es geht Ihnen nicht gut, das sieht man, warum lassen Sie mich nicht hinein?"

„Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil..." sie zögerte, „ weil wir so etwas wie Freunde sind."

„Ich habe keine Freunde!"

„Ruhe da unten!" Ein Nachbar. Conny und Snape starrten sich wieder an, wütend und ausdauernd, jeder bemüht, den Blick nicht als erster abzuwenden. Schritte und Geschimpfe waren oben auf der Treppe zu hören.

Da trat er schließlich zur Seite und ließ sie mit einer höhnischen Verbeugung in die Wohnung.

„Zufrieden?" zischte er, als die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen war. Sie standen in einem dunklen, schmalen Flur, der bis auf einen Kleiderhaken leer war. Snape lehnte an der Wohnungstür und machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich von da wegzubewegen. Conny schnupperte. Es roch seltsam. Muffig, aber auch irgendwie süßlich und stechend. Sie ging ein paar Schritte und blickte in ein Zimmer. Düster, Möbel vom Sperrmüll. Gegenüber war die Küche. Von hier ging der Geruch aus. Connys Blick wurde von einem großen Wasserglas angezogen, das auf dem Küchentisch stand. Es war mit einer durchsichtigen, seltsam grün-blau schillernden Flüssigkeit gefüllt, der Ursache des Geruchs. Das Glas zog sie magisch an, es schien zu leuchten und die ganze winzige Küche auszufüllen, langsam ging sie darauf zu und streckte die Hand aus.

„No!" Sie wurde an der Schulter gepackt und heftig zurückgerissen.

„Don't touch it!"

Es stand hinter ihr, sein Gesicht verzerrt vor Zorn und – Angst? Sie musterte ihn, langsam wurde ihr beklommen zu Mute. Was, wenn er doch nicht so harmlos war? Ihre Blicke trafen sich und plötzlich verstand sie.

„O Gott, nein, das dürfen Sie nicht tun."

„Warum nicht?"

Seine Stimme war kalt.

„Sie dürfen ihr Leben nicht einfach so – wegwerfen."

Abgedroschene Phrase, dachte sie.

„Who cares?"  
"Ich."

Er schnaubte verächtlich.

„Ich mag Sie, Mr Snape - Severus, ich möchte Sie nicht verlieren."

Mein Gott, hörte sich das pathetisch an.

Er stand jetzt am Fenster und sah hinaus auf die gegenüberliegende Wand. Sie betrachtete seinen Rücken. Keine Reaktion. Von draußen drangen gedämpft die Geräusche der Kreuzung herein. Der Wasserhahn tropfte.

„Ach, Scheiße", brach es aus ihr heraus, „ich bin kein Psychologe, wahrscheinlich sage ich genau das Falsche und verhalte mich völlig verkehrt, aber ich mag Sie wirklich, Severus, und ich will nicht, dass Sie sich umbringen."

Er stand regungslos, die Stirn an die Fensterscheibe gelehnt. Hilflos starrte sie seinen Rücken an. Was sollte sie jetzt bloß tun? Weiterreden? Ihr fiel nichts ein. Ihn berühren? Sie war nicht der Typ, der ständig Körperkontakt suchte, mochte nicht die Umarmungen und Küsschen, die für viele ihrer Freunde zur normalen Begrüßung gehörten. Aber das hier war etwas anderes. Wenn sie mit Worten nichts erreichte... Langsam ging sie um den Tisch herum zu ihm und legte ihm vorsichtig die Hände auf die Schulterblätter. Er zuckte zusammen als hätte sie ihn geschlagen. Sie nahm die Hände nicht weg, spürte plötzlich, wie sein Körper anfing zu beben. Er weinte. Lautlos und unaufhaltsam. Impulsiv schlang sie die Arme um seine Brust und drückte ihn an sich. Ihre Nase registrierte seinen länger nicht gewaschenen Männerkörper unter dem dünnen Hemd. Sie ignorierte es und konzentrierte sich darauf, irgendwie zu ihm durchzudringen, ihm Trost zu spenden.

Wie lange sie so am Fenster gestanden hatten, minuten- oder stundenlang, wusste sie nicht.

Irgendwann hörte das Beben auf, er löste sanft ihre Hände von seiner Brust und drehte sich um. Seine geröteten Augen trafen ihre und sie hatte das Gefühl, als tauchten sie ein. Dann schob er sie zur Seite und ging auf den Tisch zu.

„Nein!" wollte sie schreien, aber sie konnte es nicht. Wie gelähmt stand sie da. Er betrachtete lange das Glas, zog dann den Holzstab aus der Hosentasche und richtete ihn darauf. Die Flüssigkeit verschwand. Er drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Sie haben gewonnen." sagte er heiser.

Conny löste sich aus ihrer Erstarrung – hatte sie das eben geträumt? - und nickte. Sie tastete nach dem nächsten Stuhl und ließ sich darauf fallen – und fand sich auf dem Fußboden wieder.

„Verdammt!"

„Sorry, er ist zerbrochen, man muss ganz vorsichtig damit sein."

Sie sahen sich an und mussten beide plötzlich lachen. Sinnlos und hysterisch, aber es löste die ungeheuere Anspannung. Er reichte ihr seine Hand, half ihr auf und schob ihr den anderen Stuhl hin. Sie setzte sich. Gott, war sie müde. Ihre Hände zitterten. Er steckte geübt das Bein des kaputten Stuhls wieder fest und ließ sich vorsichtig darauf nieder. Zögernd streckte er seine Hände aus und ergriff ihre. Dann saßen sie eine ganze Weile schweigend da. Schließlich stand er auf.

„Möchten Sie eine Tasse Tee?"

Sie musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Engländer!

„Ja, gerne."

Er begann mit Wasserkessel und Teebeuteln zu hantieren.

„Geht das nicht mit Zauberei?" fragte Conny, halb spöttisch, halb ernsthaft interessiert in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er gerade die Flüssigkeit hatte verschwinden lassen. Er lachte leise.

„Doch, aber ich bin nicht gut mit Haushaltszauber und möchte jetzt keine Scherben riskieren."

Er brachte zwei volle Tassen zum Tisch und holte dann Zucker, Milch und eine zerknitterte Packung Kekse dazu.

„Wissen Sie", begann er nach ein paar Schlucken, „wenn man in der Welt der Zauberer jemandem das Leben rettet, entstehen gewisse - obligations..."

„Verpflichtungen?"

„Verpflichtungen," stimmte er ihr zu. „Ich – stehe in Ihrer Schuld und Sie haben Verantwortung für mein Leben übernommen."

Sie wehrte ab. „Sie stehen nicht..."

Es unterbrach sie mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung.

„Frau Stein, ich bin ein Zauberer, für mich gelten die uralten magischen Gesetze und dies ist eines davon und wenn Sie sich mit mir einlassen, gelten sie auch für Sie."

„Na gut, dann nennen Sie mich erst mal Conny und sagen Du."

Er sah sie verblüfft an, zögerte, dann nickte er.

„Sie sollen – eh, du sollst wissen, in was du dich eingemischt hast, mit wem du es zu tun hast", sagte er grimmig, und nach einer Pause fügte er leise hinzu: „Vielleicht bereust du es bald."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Well..." er holte Luft und richtete seinen Blick auf die Wand hinter Conny und begann mit ausdrucksloser Stimme:

„In England gibt es eine organisierte Zauberergemeinschaft mit eigenem Ministerium, Polizei, Schulen und Krankenhaus. Es ist eine richtige Parallelgesellschaft, die Muggles, das sind Nicht-Zauberer, nicht wahrnehmen können. Das Ministerium wacht darüber, dass keine schwarze Magie – das ist Magie, die anderen Schaden zufügen könnte - praktiziert wird. Vor etwa fünfzig Jahren gelang es einem Zauberer, der sich Voldemort nannte und sich sehr viel mit schwarzer Magie beschäftigt hatte, Macht zu erringen. Er sammelte Anhänger um sich, versprach ihnen Macht und Einfluss. Sie nannten sich Death Eaters und ihn the Dark Lord. Seine Versprechungen faszinierten mich, er schien mir mehr bieten zu können als die herkömmliche Magie, und so wurde ich einer von ihnen."

Er drehte seinen linken Arm um und deutete auf die Tätowierung.

„Ich war siebzehn. Es war der größte Fehler meines Lebens und ich habe ihn bald bereut. In meiner Verzweiflung wandte ich mich an Albus Dumbledore, den Leiter meiner alten Schule. Er hatte Verständnis, er bot mir eine zweite Chance, wenn ich als sein Spion in die Reihen der Death Eaters zurückkehrte. Ironischerweise schickte mich Voldemort seinerseits als Spion an die Schule, als eine Lehrerstelle frei wurde. Ich habe diese Doppelrolle zwanzig Jahre lang gespielt.

Zwanzig Jahre, in denen ich mir keinen Fehler erlauben durfte, zwanzig Jahre, in denen mir keine Seite so richtig traute und in denen ich keinem Menschen trauen durfte."

Severus machte eine Pause und schloss die Augen. Conny schluckte, es klang erschreckend laut in der Stille der kleinen Küche.

„Als Voldemort dann nach einigen Jahren der Schwäche wieder stark wurde, versuchte er mit allen Mitteln, die absolute Macht über die Zauberergesellschaft zu erringen. Ein Schritt auf diesem Weg war die Ermordung Dumbledores, des alten Schulleiters. Ein Schüler sollte den Mord begehen, aber das erfuhr ich zu spät, da hatte ich der Mutter des Jungen bereits geschworen, den Auftrag für ihn auszuführen, sollte er scheitern. Man nennt das Unbreakable Vow, es gibt davon kein Entrinnen, erfüllt man ihn nicht, stirbt man. Dumbledore befahl mir, den Schwur auf jeden Fall zu befolgen. Er hatte sich im Kampf mit dem Dark Lord verletzt und starb einen langsamen Tod, mein Eingreifen würde ihn nur beschleunigen und mir ermöglichen, meine Rolle als Spion für die gute Seite weiterzuführen."

Wieder eine Pause. Conny versuchte mit dieser fantastischen Geschichte Schritt zu halten. Sollte sie ihm das wirklich glauben? Erneut schien er ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben.

„Ich weiß, es klingt wie einer von eueren Muggle-Romanen, Fantasy-Geschichten heißen sie, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte schwach.

„Aber es ist die Wahrheit", seine Stimme wurde eindringlich, „du musst mir glauben, bitte." Sie nickte wieder und schenkte ihm ein schwaches Lächeln.

Er fuhr fort: „So kam es schließlich, dass die Death Eaters in die Schule eindrangen und ich Dumbledore vor Zeugen töten und anschließend fliehen musste. Jetzt waren beide Seiten hinter mir her, das Ministerium verfolgte mich als Mörder, Voldemort war zornig, weil der Schüler versagt und ich eigenmächtig seinen Auftrag vollendet hatte und damit meine Tarnung als sein Spion aufgeflogen war. Und sein Zorn war meisten tödlich für den, gegen den er sich richtete."

Nachdenklich massierte er sein rechtes Handgelenk.

„Ich war ein Jahr auf der Flucht, dann geriet ich in einen Angriff der Death Eaters auf eine Muggle-Familie. Ich versuchte den Muggles zu helfen, dabei rutsche ich aus, stürzte und schlug mit dem Kopf auf. Ich wurde bewusstlos und so fanden sie mich. Voldemort war entzückt und wollte ein – wie sagt man? set an example?"

„Ein Exempel statuieren", half Conny.

„Ja, zeigen, was er mit ungehorsamen Gefolgsleuten machte. Als ich zu mir kam, war ich in einem Keller an die Wand gekettet."

„An die Wand gekettet?" wiederholte sie ungläubig.

„Ja, mit Eisenringen um Handgelenke, Fußgelenke und Hals." Er sagte es nüchtern, eine sachliche Erklärung. Sie sah auf seine Arme und erkannte dünne weiße Narben an den Handgelenken. Ein Schauer überlief sie.

Er fuhr fort: "Sie kamen täglich und hatten ihren Spaß mit mir, zuerst die Zauberermethoden – es gibt einen speziellen Folterfluch – dann die Muggle-Methoden.

Als ich nicht mehr schreien konnte, beschloss Voldemort, mich stückweise zu töten. Er begann mit den Zehen. Mir fehlen vier."

Sie schluckte heftig.

Er sah sie scharf an: „Das Bad ist hinten im Flur."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und holte tief Luft. „Geht schon. Deshalb kannst du nicht richtig laufen?"

Er nickte. „Ich hatte Glück, dass er so spät auf diese Idee gekommen war, denn bevor er weitermachen konnte, wurde er besiegt und getötet, seine Anhänger wurden verhaftet und irgendwann durchsuchten die Aurors, unsere Polizei, den Landsitz seines Vaters und fanden das, was von mir übrig war. Sie brachten mich ins Krankenhaus, bis sicher war, dass ich überleben würde und dann ins Gefängnis."

„Was?"

Er lachte bitter. „Ich war ja immer noch ein gesuchter Mörder. Oh, das Gefängnis war viel besser als Voldemorts Kerker, aber sie wussten nicht so recht, was sie mit mir anfangen sollten. Inzwischen waren Hinweise auf meine Tätigkeit als Spion für die gute Seite aufgetaucht, aber da war immer noch der Junge, der den Tod Dumbledores mitangesehen hatte und nach meinem Kopf verlangte. Es hätte einen Prozess geben sollen, aber er wurde immer wieder hinausgezögert. Es gab keine eindeutigen Beweise, sie wollten keinen Unschuldigen verurteilen und sie hatten zu viel Angst, einen Mann, der in den Augen der ganzen Gesellschaft ein Mörder war, aufgrund vager Hinweise freizusprechen. Man hätte mich am liebsten vergessen. Die Zeitung setzte schließlich die Sache in Bewegung, indem sie die Frage aufwarf, wann denn nun endlich der Mörder Dumbledores seiner gerechten Strafe erhalten solle. Da hatte der Minister eine Idee, wie er mich loswerden konnte: Sie ließen mich frei, aber mit der Auflage, das Land für immer zu verlassen."

„Und jetzt bist du hier. Warum Berlin?"

„Weil die Zauberer hier nicht in einer organisierten Gemeinschaft leben, sondern sich unerkannt unter die Muggles mischen. Ich hoffte, einfach besser untertauchen zu können. Außerdem ist es hier billiger als in anderen großen Städten – ich habe nicht viel Geld", setzte er leise hinzu. „Aber kaum war ich hier, hielt man mich schon wieder für einen Mörder..." „Du bist unschuldig, alle wissen es."

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Leute haben mich verdächtigt, sie hielten mich für fähig, ein Kind umbringen zu können."

„Kommst du deshalb nicht mehr in den Park?"

Er nickte und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.

„Dann hast du dich also zwei Wochen lang hier alleine verkrochen?" Wieder nickte er.

„Gott im Himmel."

Conny schwirrte der Kopf. Die Ungeheuerlichkeiten, die sie gerade gehört hatte, waren nicht zu fassen. Was sollte sie nun machen? Sie starrte auf den schwarzen Kopf auf der anderen Seite des Küchentischs. Die Müdigkeit fing an, ihren Körper und ihren Verstand zu übermannen, sie war zu keiner Reaktion und zu keinem konstruktiven Gedanken fähig, wollte nur noch ins Bett. Aber in dieser Verfassung konnte sie ihn nicht alleine lassen...

„Severus?" sagte sie leise.

Er hob den Kopf.

„Kann ich bei dir übernachten?"

Sein Blick wurde misstrauisch. „Wieso, was willst du von mir? Stehe ich jetzt unter Aufsicht?" Seine Stimme war bitter.

Jetzt bloß nichts Falsches sagen, die Chance nicht vermasseln.

„Ich bin nur so furchtbar müde."

Er musterte sie kurz mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, dann nickte er.

„Komm."

Er führte sie ins Wohnzimmer und zeigte auf ein altes, durchgesessenes Sofa.

„Das ist alles, was ich habe."

Es sah nicht bequem aus, es war zu schmal und bestimmt auch zu kurz. Conny seufzte innerlich.

„Eine Decke liegt auf der Armlehne, das Bad ist ganz hinten im Flur."

„Danke, gute Nacht."

Er schnaubte nur zur Antwort und ließ sie allein.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot._

**Der Schwarze Mann**

4

Jemand hatte geschrieen! Conny schlug die Augen auf und brauchte eine Weile, bis sie wusste, wo sie sich befand. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich um. Ihr Rücken protestierte. Da, wieder ein Schrei, heiser, gequält. Er kam eindeutig aus der Wohnung. Vorsichtig überredete sie Ihre Wirbelsäule zu einer sitzenden Position. Neue Geräusche, diesmal war es mehr ein Stöhnen. Connys Augen hatten sich inzwischen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, sie stand auf und tappte zur Tür ohne Licht zu machen. Sie öffnete sie und horchte in den Flur. Wieder dieses Stöhnen, es kam aus dem Nachbarzimmer. Das musste Severus' Schlafzimmer sein. War er krank? Hatte er doch noch irgendein Gift genommen? Leise ging sie zur Tür. Sie war nur angelehnt und Conny schob sie vorsichtig auf. Das kleine Zimmer war fast leer, im Halbdunkel sah sie die Umrisse einer Truhe und eine Matratze, und von dieser Matratze kam jetzt ein leises Wimmern. Sie ging hinüber und blickte auf die Ursache des Wimmerns. Severus lag zusammengekrümmt auf einer Ecke der Matratze. Seine Hände machten abwechselnd fahrige Bewegungen in der Luft und umklammerten seine Beine. Die Decke war auf den Boden gefallen, das Nachthemd, das er trug, hoch gerutscht. Schnell befahl sie ihren Blick zurück zu seinem Gesicht und rief leise seinen Namen. Keine Reaktion. Offenbar schlief er. Ein Alptraum? Was machte man da? Aufwecken?

Während sie da stand und ratlos auf das zusammengekauerte, stöhnende Bündel Mensch sah, wurde ihr das Ausmaß dessen, worauf sie sich eingelassen hatte, bewusst: Da lag ein Mann, bei dem sie immer noch nicht so richtig wusste, was sie von ihm halten sollte, der ihr eine haarsträubende Geschichte von einem völlig verpfuschten Leben erzählt hatte, von Folter und Gewalt; und niemand hatte es je für nötig befunden ihm zu helfen, diese Erlebnisse zu überwinden, im Gegenteil, man hatte ihn eingesperrt und schließlich einfach abgeschoben. In der Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers und im Angesicht des gequälten Träumers erschien ihr seine Geschichte nicht mehr so unwahrscheinlich.

Und jetzt war er hier in der fremden Stadt und sie war wohl der einzige Mensch, mit dem er näheren Kontakt hatte. Was hatte sie sich da nur eingebrockt? War das nicht ein paar Nummern zu groß für sie? Sie wusste, wie man Menschen dazu brachte sich zu sportlich zu betätigen, aber davon, wie man mit Traumata irgendwelcher Art umging, hatte sie nun wirklich keine Ahnung!

Ein lautes, verzweifeltes „No!" ließ sie zusammenzucken. Er hielt jetzt die Arme schützend um seinen Kopf geschlungen und lag zu einem Ball zusammengerollt. Langsam kniete sie sich auf die Matratze. Er zitterte und stöhnte.

Conny stöhnte auch. Irgendetwas musste sie tun. Vielleicht würde das, was ihm schon einmal geholfen hatte, wieder wirken. Sie legte ihm sachte die Hände auf die Schultern, der Stoff des Nachthemds war nass von Schweiß. Er reagierte nicht, wimmerte nur leise. Sie zog ihm das Nachthemd – solche Nachthemden hatte sie zuletzt gesehen, als sie den Schrank ihres Urgroßvaters ausgeräumt hatten - über die Beine und angelte nach der Decke. Dann legte sie sich hinter ihn, ihren Körper eng an seinen geschmiegt und zog die Decke darüber. Ihr Herz klopfte, sie wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm. Aber er wachte nicht auf. Mit der Zeit wurde er ruhiger, sein Körper entspannte sich und irgendwann schlief Conny ein.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, war es hell und sie blickte direkt in die von Severus. Er hatte sich auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt und sein Gesicht war ein einziges entrüstetes Fragezeichen.

„Was machst du hier?"

Conny kämpfte den Schlaf aus ihrem Bewusstsein. Ja, gute Frage, was machte sie hier? Dann erinnerte sie sich.

„Du hast im Schlaf geschrieen, du hattest einen Alptraum, ich habe versucht, dir zu helfen und bin dann wohl eingeschlafen."

„_Du_ hast das getan, _du_ hast ihn unterbrochen." Er sagte es langsam, staunend, fast ehrfürchtig.

Conny verstand nicht.

„Was habe ich unterbrochen?"

Er zögerte, wich ihrem fragenden Blick aus. „Es ist ...Ich habe ..." Er holte tief Luft. „Oft träume ich von Voldemorts Kerker und dass er weiter an mir herumschneidet, Zehen, Finger, Augen, Zunge..."

„Nein", flüsterte Conny entsetzt.

„Diesmal hat der Traum aufgehört, ich weiß nicht wie, aber ich war frei."

„Hast du diese Träume jede Nacht?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte. „Diese und andere, vor allem seit ich wieder im Gefängnis war."

„Severus..." Conny suchte nach Worten, „so – so kannst du doch nicht leben!"

Er hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue: "Nein? Gestern warst du noch anderer Meinung."

Mist, das hatte sie nicht gemeint.

„Du sollst dich nicht umbringen, verdammt noch mal, du brauchst Hilfe."

„Wer sollte mir helfen?"

„Es gibt Psychologen, die..."

„Und denen erzähle ich dann meine Geschichte und sie glauben mir?" Ein bitteres Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht: "Nicht einmal du glaubst mir wirklich, oder?"

Er schnaubte und drehte sich heftig um. Conny fragte sich wieder einmal, ob er Gedanken lesen konnte. Tief im Innern war sie immer noch nicht so ganz von der ganzen Zauberergeschichte überzeugt. Jetzt, bei Tageslicht, erschien wieder alles so unwirklich...

Dann dachte sie an das Gift auf dem Tisch und an sein Stöhnen in der Nacht, an seine wunderliche Kleidung und an die Heilung ihres Fußes. Mit, wie sie hoffte, überzeugter Stimme sagte sie:

„Ich glaube dir, und weil ich jetzt eine Verantwortung für dein Leben habe, werde ich dir helfen."

Er hatte sich wieder umgedreht und sah sie an. Zweifelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. Sie fasste sich ein Herz und strich ihm sanft die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Wir schaffen das."

Sie berührte leicht seine Wange.

„Und wir fangen an mit Frühstück. Du siehst aus, als hättest du seit Tagen nichts mehr gegessen. Hast du was im Haus? Nein? Dachte ich mir."

_So, hier endet das Kapitel. Die Sätze, die ursprünglich hier noch standen, gehören schon zum nächsten. Sorry und danke, dass ihr mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht habt._

_Leliha  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot._

**  
**

5

Eine Stunde später saßen sie sich wieder in der Küche gegenüber. Conny war in der nächsten Bäckerei gewesen und hatte eingekauft. Severus hatte geduscht und ein frisches Hemd angezogen und sah schon etwas besser aus als am Tag zuvor. Sie musterte ihn verstohlen und dachte an das Gefühl seines Körpers an ihrem. Hör auf damit, schalt sie sich im Stillen, das war eine rein therapeutische Berührung. Er hatte nie eindeutige Reaktionen gezeigt, war wahrscheinlich nicht an Sex mit – wie hieß das? Muggles? – interessiert. Vielleicht umso besser für das, was sie vor hatte. Sie kaute an ihrem Brötchen und überlegte, wie sie ihm ihre Idee am besten unterbreiten sollte.

Irgendwann war die Brötchentüte leer und Conny nahm Anlauf.

„Severus, für wie wichtig hältst du eine saubere Küche und ein sauberes Bad?"

Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach hielt er sie für übergeschnappt.

„Weißt du, ich habe eine riesige Wohnung von meiner Tante geerbt, sie ist viel zu groß für mich alleine und mein letzter Mitbewohner hat mich... ist vor kurzem ausgezogen. Möchtest du nicht bei mir wohnen? Es wäre besser als dieses dunkle Loch hier."

So, jetzt war es heraus, wie würde er reagieren?

Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Dieses dunkle Loch hier ist alles, was ich mir leisten kann. Ich will keine – welfare, eh - Wohltätigkeit."

„Ich bin nicht wohltätig, der Vorschlag ist ganz egoistisch. Ich habe keine Lust, zu inserieren und eine Menge fremder Leute zu interviewen und durch die Wohnung latschen zu lassen.. Ich habe auch keine Lust, die Wohnung mit jemandem zu teilen, der Dreckränder in der Badewanne hinterlässt und einen Berg ungespültes Geschirr in der Küche."

„Und du denkst, dass ich das nicht tue?"

„Ich habe deine Küche, dein Bad und den Rest deiner Wohnung gesehen, Severus. Schäbig, aber sauber."

Er sah sie verblüfft an und lachte.

„Du bist unglaublich! Hast du das tatsächlich überprüft?"

Sie wurde rot: „Als Frau sieht man so was automatisch."

Ernst fuhr er fort: „Ich habe wirklich nicht viel Geld."

„Du zahlst so viel wie hier. Ich bin froh, wenn ich nicht mehr alleine bin und jemanden habe, mit dem ich mich verstehe."

„Und wenn du ein Auge auf mich haben kannst", ergänzte er trocken.

„Du hast das mit der Verantwortung aufgebracht!"

Er seufzte. „Es gibt eine – wie sagt man? Kündigungs..."

„Kündigungsfrist. Na und? Du kannst trotzdem vorher ausziehen"

„Ich kann nicht doppelt Miete zahlen."

„Dann zahlst du mir eben die Miete später irgendwann."

„Ich will keine Wohltätigkeit!"

„Oh, verdammt, du sturer Kerl, wir drehen uns im Kreis. Willst du wirklich noch wochenlang allein mit deinen Erinnerungen und Alpträumen in dieser dunklen Höhle hausen? Und ich sitze ebenso allein in 150 Quadratmetern und fürchte mich nachts vor Geräuschen."

„Das tust du nicht."

„Doch, manchmal schon."

Sie starrten sich wütend über den Küchentisch hinweg an. Conny massierte sich den Nacken. Warum regte sie sich überhaupt so auf? Er war ein erwachsener Mann, sollte er doch machen, was er wollte! Und wenn er lieber hier bleiben wollte, konnte es ihr eigentlich egal sein. Verantwortung hin oder her. Na gut, ein letzter Versuch.

„Die Wohnung hat eine Dachterrasse, Severus, du müsstest nicht in den Park gehen, wenn du frische Luft und Sonne haben wolltest."

Er sah sie an und wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, dass seine Augen in ihre eintauchten. Sie hielt ihm stand, bis er den Blick abwandte und statt dessen die Tischplatte anstarrte. Schließlich, nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, sagte er leise: "Einverstanden."


	6. Chapter 6

_Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot._

6

Sie bewältigten den Umzug noch am gleichen Tag. Offenbar konnte man auf magischem Weg alles so verkleinern, dass es in eine Jackentasche passte und so war es kein Problem, Severus' wenige Habseligkeiten ein paar Straßen weiter zu transportieren.

Die folgenden Wochen zeigten ihn als einen sehr stillen und in sich gekehrten, manchmal abweisenden Mitmieter. In der Küche simmerten immer irgendwelche Mixturen vor sich hin, deren Wirkung und Verwendungszweck er Conny erklärte, nachdem sie ihm versprochen hatte, unter allen Umständen die Finger von den Kesseln zu lassen. Da gab es den wirkungsvollen Kopfschmerztrank und weitere gegen Magen- und Verdauungsprobleme aller Art, verschiedene Salben gegen Verletzungen, Pickel und andere Hautprobleme sowie Tinkturen für die Haarpflege. Conny blickte vielsagend auf Severus' fettige Strähnen und erntete einen wütenden Blick. „Ja, ja, ich weiß, spare dir deinen Kommentar. Ich bin allergisch gegen eine der entscheidenden Zutaten", brummte er ungehalten. Conny lachte und entschuldigte sich.

Gleich nach dem ersten Abendessen – Tiefkühlpizza - hatte er entschlossen verkündet sich um das Kochen und den Haushalt kümmern zu wollen. Beides gehörte nicht gerade zu Connys Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, aber andererseits war es ihr peinlich, die ungeliebten Aufgaben an ihn weiterzureichen.

„Ich denke, du bist nicht gut in Haushaltszaubern."

Er lachte. „Nein, mit Zauberei wäre ich hoffnungslos, aber Kochen auf Muggleart ist wie Zaubertrankzubereiten und das ist mein – eh, area of expertise?"

„Spezialgebiet", half Conny automatisch. „Aber putzen, wie machst du das?"

Er schenkte ihr ein ironisches Lächeln. „Frau Stein, es gibt da etwas, das nennt sich Staubsauger, damit komme ich sehr gut zurecht."

Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Ich will meine Schulden abarbeiten, ich will keine Wohltätigkeit." Conny seufzte. Die alte Leier, da kam man mit den besten Argumenten bei ihm nicht weiter. Sie nickte ergeben und ließ ihn gewähren.

Ansonsten las er viel oder vervollkommnete sein Deutsch anhand des Fernsehprogramms.

Conny hatte viele neue Kurse und war oft den ganzen Tag bis weit in den Abend hinein unterwegs. Sie sahen sich zum Frühstück und zum Abendessen, Conny fühlte sich wohl in seiner Gegenwart, auch wenn er oft die Gesellschaft seiner Bücher einer Unterhaltung mit ihr vorzog. Häufig aber hatte sie das Gefühl, als würden sie beide wie auf rohen Eiern gehen im Umgang miteinander. Sie hatte Angst davor, seine verwundete Seele und seinen Stolz zu verletzen, hatte auch Angst davor, zuzugeben, dass sie dabei war, sich in ihn zu verlieben. Schließlich hatte er nie zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie ihm in dieser Beziehung irgendetwas bedeutete. Kein Mann hatte es bisher lange mit ihr ausgehalten. Sie wollte ihre Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzen. Er schien ebenfalls irgendwie gehemmt, sie konnte nicht ergründen, warum. Manchmal fühlte sie seinen Blick auf sich gerichtet, so, als wolle er in sie eindringen.

Wenn sie dann herausfordernd zurückblickte, wandte er sichtlich verlegen seine Augen ab.

Sie sprachen nie über diese Vorfälle.

Die Albträume kamen fast jede Nacht, deshalb hatte Conny ihm rundweg befohlen, in ihrem breiten Bett zu schlafen, weil sie keine Lust hatte, jedes Mal aufzustehen und durch die halbe Wohnung zu laufen. Sie beruhigte ihn mit ihrer Gegenwart, gewöhnte sich daran, an graue Flanellnachthemden geschmiegt einzuschlafen. Das Kribbeln im Bauch, das die Nähe seines Körpers hervorrief und die Enttäuschung darüber, dass die Berührungen eine gänzlich einseitige Sache waren, ignorierte sie bewusst. Mit der Zeit schlief er ruhiger, aber nun war das gemeinsame Bett zur Gewohnheit geworden und er blieb. Sie überredete ihn auch zu Spaziergängen im Park, starrte zurück, wenn sie neugierige Blicke auf sich gerichtet fühlte, bis die Neugierigen beschämt die Augen abwandten und Severus' nervöse Anspannung endlich der Freude am Spaziergang weichen konnte. Alleine ging er nicht mehr hin.

Dann kam der Tag, an dem seine Hemden der Waschmaschine nicht mehr standgehalten hatten. Der brüchige Stoff hatte mehrere Löcher, Severus hatte sie zwar schon mehrmals mittels Zauberei repariert, aber irgendwann versagte auch der stärkste Zauberspruch vor dem Zahn der Zeit. Neue mussten her. Da er keine Ahnung von Konfektionsgrößen hatte – offenbar ließ man in Zaubererkreisen noch Maßschneidern – und sich energisch weigerte mit ihr einkaufen zu gehen, brachte sie ihm nach Gutdünken zwei mit und zusätzlich noch zwei T-Shirts.

Er saß lesend im Wohnzimmer als sie nach Hause kam. Conny legte ihm die Sachen hin mit der Aufforderung, sie anzuprobieren und ging in die Küche, um die restlichen Einkäufe zu verstauen. Sie öffnete den Kühlschrank und sah sich einem Kessel mit einer zartrosa Substanz gegenüber, der ein komplettes Fach ausfüllte. Seine Arbeit in allen Ehren, aber so ging das nicht! Sie steckte den Kopf durch die Tür:

„Severus, was ist ..."

Entsetzt hielt sie inne. Er hatte sein Hemd ausgezogen und stand mit nacktem Oberkörper neben dem Sofa. Conny starrte auf seinen Rücken. Er war mit einem Netz weißer, wulstiger Narben überzogen.

„Großer Gott", flüsterte sie.

Er drehte sich um. „Was ist?"

„Dein Rücken!"

Sie ging zu ihm und fuhr vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über die Narben.

„Peitschenhiebe," sagte er kurzangebunden.

„Oh, Severus," sie kämpfte mit den Tränen des Mitleids.

„Lass das", fuhr er sie an und drehte sich um. „Ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Hör auf, mich so zu behandeln!"

„Aber ich..." Conny sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Du siehst in mir den – warte, wie war das Wort? – ja, den selbstmordgefährdeten Krüppel, der auf deine Hilfe angewiesen ist und dein Mitleid braucht!"

„Severus, ich verstehe nicht, worauf du hinauswillst. Du bist kein Krüppel."

Er lachte bitter.

„Nein? Kein Krüppel? Ich kann nicht laufen und nicht einmal alleine schlafen! Wie willst du das sonst nennen?"

„Severus, ich verstehe dich nicht."

„Du verstehst mich nicht?"

Er starrte sie an und atmete schwer. Plötzlich riss er sie in seine Arme und presste seinen Mund auf ihren, küsste sie hart und fordernd, nahm ihr den Atem und ließ ihren Körper erbeben. Ohne Vorwarnung stieß er sie wieder von sich, so dass sie die Balance verlor und auf dem Sofa landete.

„Verstehst du es jetzt? Sieh hin, ich bin trotz allem ein Mann, mit allen Bedürfnissen und Gefühlen."

In seiner Stimme schwangen Trotz, Bitterkeit und Verzweiflung. Seine Hände öffneten und schlossen sich krampfhaft. Conny sah immer noch fassungslos zu ihm hoch. Er interpretierte ihren entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck auf seine Weise und fuhr mit ätzender Stimme fort:

„Sag es, sag es ruhig, dass du dich ekelst vor dem abstoßenden, hässlichen Bastard! Schick mich zurück in das Loch, aus dem ich gekrochen bin!"

Er hatte die Arme verschränkt und starrte sie herausfordernd an. Conny hatte verstanden, aber was sollte sie jetzt sagen? Die Situation war absurd. Da waren sie also beide seit Wochen auf Zehenspitzen umeinander herum geschlichen und hatten sich davor gefürchtet, dem jeweils anderen die Liebe zu gestehen. Was waren sie für Idioten! Zwei erwachsene Menschen, die sich aufführten wie unerfahrenen Teenager. Sie stand auf, legte die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Er ließ es geschehen, offenbar war er völlig verblüfft. Sanft ließ sie ihre Lippen auf den seinen, bis er den Kuss und die Umarmung leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Severus stöhnte and sagte das, was Conny nicht zu sagen gewagt hatte:

„I can't help it. I love you. I love you like I've never loved before."

Auf Englisch klang es gar nicht so banal.

„I love you, too, Severus", erwiderte sie und schlang die Arme fester um seinen mageren Körper.

„Ich liebe dich schon lange. Ich dachte, du... Warum hast du es mich nie merken lassen, warum hast du nicht schon früher was gesagt, Severus?"

Sanft löste er sich von ihr und hielt sie auf Armeslänge von sich entfernt; er zuckte die Achseln und schnaubte.

„Ich habe keinerlei Illusionen was mein Aussehen betrifft. Sieh mich doch an, sollte ich wirklich hoffen, dass eine Frau so etwas lieben kann? Ich hatte Angst, du wirfst mich raus."

Die Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme krampfte ihr das Herz zusammen.

„Ich liebe dein Lächeln, Severus, du hast wunderschöne Augen und einen ausgesprochen knackigen Po."

Ungläubig sah er sie an. Seine Augen glänzten verdächtig. „Conny, du – du hast ja keine Ahnung..." Er brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann hob er zögernd die Hand und streichelte ihre Wange. Vorsichtig, zärtlich, unendlich zärtlich. „Severus...", flüsterte Conny, ergriff seine Hand, hielt sie fest und lehnte ihr Gesicht dagegen. Er umschloss sie wieder mit seinen Armen, drückte sie sanft an seine Brust. Sie hörte das wilde Pochen seines Herzens, spürte seinen Atem auf ihrem Haar. Sie standen ganz still, Conny war, als könne sie die Liebe spüren, die sein Körper ausstrahlte. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken, schoben sich unter ihren Pullover und an diesem Abend brach der Damm seiner Zurückhaltung. Hemden probierte er nicht mehr an.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Zögernd betrat Severus die Eingangshalle der Volkshochschule. Der Hausmeister in seinem Glaskasten blickte von seiner Zeitung auf. Gleich wirft er mich raus, dachte Severus und spürte, wie er anfing zu zittern. Warum nur war er hergekommen? Der Hausmeister war aufgestanden und stand jetzt in der offenen Tür seiner Kabine. Er beobachtete den hinkenden Mann mit dem Stock, der sich offensichtlich hier nicht auskannte.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Severus zuckte zusammen. Ruhig, das war kein Rauswurf, das war eine freundliche Frage. „Ich – ich möchte zu Frau Stein."

Der Hausmeister nickte und grinste. Ein neuer Freund. Sah irgendwie komisch aus und dann auch noch behindert. Der alte hatte ihm besser gefallen. Versteh einer die Frauen!

„Um neun ist sie fertig, Sie können dort drüben warten."

Er zeigte auf eine Ansammlung roter Plastikstühle und kehrte zu seiner Zeitung zurück. Severus blieb eine Weile unentschlossen stehen. Sollte er wirklich hier bleiben und auf Conny warten? Andererseits würde es einen seltsamen Eindruck auf den Hausmeister machen, wenn er jetzt wieder ginge. Langsam und bemüht, seine unregelmäßigen Schritte nicht so laut klingen zu lassen, ging er zu der Sitzecke und nahm sich eine der herumliegenden Zeitungen. Er blätterte sie durch, ohne etwas von dem Inhalt der Artikel zu verstehen. Viele Kurse schienen jetzt zu enden, es kamen ständig Menschen die Treppe herunter und strebten zum Ausgang. Lachende, plappernde Menschen. Severus fühlte sich fehl am Platz, hatte den Eindruck, alle starrten ihn an und hätte am liebsten die Flucht ergriffen. Dann sah er Conny. Sie kam inmitten einer Gruppe Frauen unterschiedlichen Alters, alle in bunte Trainingsanzüge gekleidet. Auch sie lachten und schwatzten. Unsicher stand er auf.

„Severus!"

Sie hatte ihn gesehen, winkte und kam auf ihn zu. Er atmete auf. Bald würde er wieder mit ihr allein sein, weit ab von den Blicken fremder Menschen. Aber er hatte sich getäuscht.

„Was machst du hier? Willst du mich abholen?"

Er nickte verlegen.

„Hm, wir wollten noch kurz in die Cafeteria, heute ist der letzte Abend."

Wieder nickte er.

„Dann gehe ich wieder," sagte er leise.

Conny spürte seine Enttäuschung.

„Nein, Severus. Warum kommst du nicht einfach mit?"

Entsetzt blickte er zu der bunten Frauengruppe hinüber.

„Nein, ich kann nicht", entgegnete er heftig.

Connys Herz krampfte sich vor Mitleid zusammen. Er sah sich immer noch als Monster, dem andere möglichst aus dem Weg gingen. Hilflos sah sie zu, wie er sich zum Gehen wandte. Eine resolute, vollschlanke Blondine aus ihrem Kurs steuerte auf Severus zu, seinen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck ignorierend. „Sind Sie ein Bekannter von Conny?" Er nickte stumm. „Dann kommen Sie doch mit!" Er schüttelte den Kopf und schnaubte. „Ich kann nicht." „Ach was, nur ein halbes Stündchen. Wir bleiben auch nicht lange, schließlich sind wir alle fix und fertig." Sie warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf Conny. „Kommen Sie." Er zögerte.

Conny nutzte ihre Chance: „Meine Damen, das ist Severus Snape. Severus, mein Fat-burning – Kurs." Sein Gesichtsausdruck war mörderisch, aber niemand schien es zu bemerken.

Er wurde mit lautem Hallo begrüßt und ehe er es sich versah, hatte ihn die vollschlanke Blondine mit Beschlag belegt und ausführlich über Connys unerbittliche schweißtreibende Übungen berichtet, noch bevor sie die Cafeteria erreicht hatten.

„Kennen Sie Conny auch beruflich?" fragte ihn eine Frau mit rotgefärbten Haaren.

„Ja. Sie quält mich mit Gymnastik, damit ich wieder besser gehen kann."

Er warf einen grimmigen Blick in Connys Richtung.

„Hatten Sie einen Unfall?" fragte die Dame weiter.

„Ja, sozusagen."

„Wie schrecklich."

Dann wandte sich das Gespräch seinem Akzent zu. Etliche der Damen lernten auch Englisch bei der Volkshochschule und probierten ihre Sprachkenntnisse an ihm aus.

Conny beobachtete ihn verstohlen von der anderen Seite des Tisches. Er sah gut aus mit seinen kurzen Haaren und dem dunkelgrauen Jackett über einem schwarzen Hemd. Nach und nach hatten sie seine schäbigen Sachen durch neue ersetzt und Conny hatte ihre Haarschneidekünste an ihm ausprobiert. Dadurch erregte er nicht mehr so viel Neugier und traute sich auch wieder alleine auf die Straße.

Aufmerksam hörte er dem englischen Gestammel seiner Nachbarinnen zu, verbesserte sie unauffällig, ermunterte sie. Seine schlechte Laune war verschwunden, er konnte richtig charmant sein.

Sie blieben, bis die Cafeteria zumachte. Die Damen versprachen alle, im nächsten Semester wiederzukommen und bis dahin fleißig zu Hause zu trainieren. Und Conny ging mit Severus zu ihrem Auto. Nach der langen Unterhaltung genossen beide die Stille der nächtlichen Straße. Schweigend stiegen sie ein. Erst als Conny an der nächsten roten Ampel anhalten musste, sagte Severus, mehr zu sich selbst:

„Es war schön. Sie waren alle freundlich zu mir."

Conny drehte kurz den Kopf und betrachtete sein Profil.

„Du warst ja auch freundlich zu ihnen, sie werden mir im nächsten Semester noch von dir vorschwärmen."

Er schnaubte ungläubig.

„Warum wolltest du mich eigentlich abholen?" fragte sie.

„Ich habe eine bessere Bezahlung ausgehandelt, das wollte ich dir sofort sagen. Dann kann ich dir richtig die Miete zahlen."

Die Ampel wurde grün, Conny schaltete und fuhr an.

„Das ist wundervoll. Nicht wegen der Miete, sondern für dich. Du hast es verdient."

Sie hatte in letzter Zeit auch öfter bei ihren Kursen Werbung für seine Produkte gemacht und welche verkauft. Die Damen waren begeistert. Wieder fuhren sie eine Zeit lang schweigend. „Manchmal habe ich Angst", sagte er plötzlich.

Conny erschrak. Was war jetzt wieder los?

„Warum?" fragte sie.

„Es geht mir so gut wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben, ich habe Angst, dass es irgendwo – wie sagt man? – eine Hacke? Nein, einen Haken gibt, dass mir so viel Glück nicht zusteht." Conny seufzte und versuchte es mit Ironie.

„Ich nehme an, der Haken bin ich, du musst mit mir auskommen."

Sie setzte den Blinker und wechselte die Spur. Dann fügte sie ernst hinzu:

„Ansonsten wüsste ich nicht, warum dir nicht endlich ein bisschen Glück zustehen sollte." „Weil ich noch nie welches hatte, ich bin nicht dafür gemacht", brach es aus ihm heraus.

„Hör auf damit. Verdammt, du beginnst beruflich Fuß zu fassen, es geht dir körperlich wieder besser, du merkst selbst, dass dich die Leute akzeptieren..."

„Ich werde noch ein nützliches Mitglied der Gesellschaft", unterbrach er sie sarkastisch.

„Ja, das wirst du. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir mal ein paar Leute zum Abendessen einladen?"

„Conny, irgendwann gehe ich dir auf die Nerven..."

Sie bremste abrupt. Fast hätte sie den Mann auf dem Zebrastreifen übersehen.

„Zum Beispiel gerade jetzt. Severus, sieh es doch mal so: Wenn man dir nicht so übel mitgespielt hätte, wären wir uns nie begegnet. Vielleicht hatte alles seinen Zweck und jetzt sollst du dein Glück genießen und endlich mit dem Pessimismus aufhören."

Er lachte leise. „Wenn du es sagst." Es klang nicht sehr überzeugt.

Er beugte sich zu ihr und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Trotzdem – ich habe Angst."

Sie gab wieder Gas. Angst, ja Conny hatte auch Angst, Angst ihn zu verlieren. Er war so unerwartet in ihrem Leben aufgetaucht, hatte ihm eine neue Wendung gegeben und sie liebte ihn so sehr.

Was würde er aber tun, wenn er nicht mehr auf sie angewiesen war? Er war ein Zauberer, kam aus einer ganz anderen Welt und würde bestimmt nicht ewig bei ihr bleiben wollen...

_Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot _

_Für alle, die die Geschichte schon kennen: Ab dem nächsten Kapitel geht es neu weiter... _:)


	8. Chapter 8

_Ein gänzlich neues Kapitel..._

8

Conny gedachte ihren Vorsatz, ‚mal ein paar Leute einzuladen' wahr zu machen und beschloss, ihren 35. Geburtstag ganz groß zu feiern – ein Geburtstagsbrunch mit allen Freunden und Bekannten sollte es werden. Vorsichtig bereitete sie Severus auf das Ereignis vor. Er war entsetzt, aber damit hatte sie gerechnet. Als sie ihm erklärte, dass das Ganze von 12 Uhr mittags bis in den späten Abend dauern konnte, je nachdem, wann die Gäste eintreffen und wie viel Sitzfleisch sie haben würden, erschien wieder die blanke Panik in seinen Augen.

„Conny, I don't think I can do this."

Er presste die Worte heraus und atmete schwer.

Conny wappnete sich mit Geduld und berührte sanft seine Hände, die ineinander verkrampft auf seinen Knien lagen.

Mittlerweile war er durchaus bereit, mit ihr zusammen in ein Restaurant oder ein Cafe zu gehen, sie hatten auch schon einmal eine Ausstellungseröffnung zusammen besucht und die Hochzeitsfeier von Connys Freundin. Im Nachhinein war er immer recht angetan gewesen von der Festlichkeit und den Menschen, die er dabei getroffen hatte, aber seine Menschenscheu und sein Bedürfnis, sich zurückzuziehen, waren so tief eingeprägt, dass jede Gelegenheit einen neuen Anlauf und neue Überwindung kostete.

Seine Hände ergriffen die ihre wie einen Rettungsanker.

„Musst du so viele Leute einladen? Du kannst dich gar nicht um alle kümmern."

„Wenn so viele Leute kommen, ist es einfacher für uns. Erstens muss ich mir keine großen Gedanken machen, wen ich einlade und wen nicht. Zweitens unterhalten sie sich selber, wir müssen nicht ständig präsent sein."

Er runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn.

„Glaub mir. Man muss sie nur in die Wohnung lassen und für ausreichend Essen und Trinken sorgen."

Er lächelte gequält.

„Du wirst die Küche brauchen," meinte er nachdenklich.

„Ja, das schon."

„Meine Kessel und Tränke..."

„... können so lange im Gästezimmer bleiben."

„Ich könnte auch so lange im Gästezimmer bleiben."

Seine Stimme klang wenig hoffnungsvoll.

Conny zog eine Grimasse. „Ich brauche dich aber."

„Wozu? Die meisten Leute kennen mich überhaupt nicht, niemand würde mich vermissen."

„Ich kann keine Sektflaschen aufmachen, Severus."

Seine linke Augenbraue machte einen ironischen Höhenflug.

Conny rutschte näher zu ihm hin und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals.

„Ich brauche dich einfach, so wie ich dich immer brauche. Du hast es geschafft, dass ich mir ein Leben ohne dich nicht mehr vorstellen kann."

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer erwiderte er ihre Umarmung.

„Und du schaffst es immer wieder, dass ich nicht nein sagen kann," sagte resigniert.

Conny hatte recht behalten. Viele Gäste kamen erst am späten Nachmittag und blieben bis weit in den Abend. Mittlerweile war es nach acht und es klingelte schon wieder an der Tür.

„Severus, machst du noch eine Flasche Sekt auf?"

Er machte sich auf den Weg und verdrehte die Augen; hörte das denn nie auf? In der Küche holte er die zweitletzte Flasche aus dem Kühlschrank und machte sich ans Öffnen. Jedoch der Korken war hartnäckig und rührte sich nicht. Severus zog und versuchte zu drehen – nichts. Schließlich zog er entnervt seinen Zauberstab – er war ja allein, hier sah es niemand – und richtete ihn auf die Flasche. Mit einem lauten _Plop_ flog der Korken heraus und legte sich brav auf den Tisch.

„Schüüüüsch, Alter, das war krass," ertönte eine Männerstimme aus Richtung Tür.

Severus erstarrte. Bloody hell! Was machte der Kerl in der Küche?

Sorgsam verstaute er den Zauberstab wieder in seiner Hosentasche und drehte sich langsam um.

In der geöffneten Tür stand ein junger Mann mit sorgsam gegeltem schwarzen Haar und starrte ihn bewundernd mit großen Augen an.

Severus starrte zurück. Schließlich löste sich der Mann vom Türrahmen und trat in die Küche. Sorgfältig machte er die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Du musst Severus sein, Conny hat gesagt, dass man hier bei dir was zu trinken bekommt. Ich bin Tolga, gerade gekommen, Sandra hat mich mitgebracht."

Der junge Mann machte mit ausgestreckter Hand noch einen Schritt nach vorne. Mechanisch ergriff Severus die Hand. Ein warmer, kräftiger Händedruck.

Dann fuhr der junge Mann mit der Hand in die Tasche seiner überdimensionierten Jeans und präsentierte mit einem breiten Grinsen einen kleinen hellen Holzstab. Er richtete ihn auf den Korken, ließ ihn ein paar Zentimeter in die Luft steigen, einmal quer durch die Küche schweben und dann sanft neben der Kaffeemaschine landen. Severus wich einen Schritt zurück und suchte an der Tischplatte Halt.

„Ja, da staunst du, Alter, wa? Du bist ein Zauberer, ich bin ein Zauberer. Voll krass, wa?

Selten, dass man einen trifft, die meisten outen sich ja nicht. Du kommst aus England, wa? Das ist es ja wohl ganz anders."

Severus konnte nur stumm nicken.

Der Mann namens Tolga seufzte und ein sehnsuchtsvoller Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ich sollte mal nach England auf so eine Spezialschule mit Internat, Dogwarts oder so..."

„Hogwarts", verbesserte Severus mechanisch.

„Ja, auch gut. Jedenfalls hatte ich schon ein Stipendium und alles, aber dann war da bei euch diese Geschichte mit der Terroristenbande, irgendein größenwahnsinniger, faschistischer Guru, der die Weltherrschaft übernehmen wollte, hatte so einen komischen Namen, irgendwas mit Mord oder Tod..."

„Voldemort", half Severus mit tonloser Stimme aus, immer noch fassungslos und wie in Trance auf den jungen Mann blickend.

„Genau, sag ich doch. Ist echt scheiße, wenn so ein Gang durchgeknallter Typen denkt, sie könne einfach andere Typen umbringen und so. Jedenfalls hatte meine Mutter Angst um mich und ließ mich nicht gehen. Meine Mutter ist übrigens Hexe, mein Vater nicht, meine Geschwister haben auch nichts davon abgekriegt. Mein Vater ist Türke, er hatte keine Ahnung, worauf er sich eingelassen hat, als er meine Mutter heiratete, sie hat's ihm erst später erzählt, nämlich dann, als bei mir die ersten Symptome auftraten. War ein Megaschock für ihn! Na ja, also meine Mutter hatte eben Angst. Sie hat diese englische Zaubererzeitung abonniert und alles genau verfolgt. Da gab es noch so einen abgedrehten Typen, erst hieß es, er sei ein Verräter, dann hieß es, nee, doch nicht, eher ein Doppelagent – Mama fand ihn jedenfalls voll cool. Hat immer von ihm erzählt und dass euer Ministerium voll unfähig sei und ihm Unrecht tue – mein Vater war schon richtig eifersüchtig. Ihr habt die Sache später dann wieder in den Griff gekriegt, wie man hört, aber für mich war's da schon zu spät, ich hab hier mein Abi gemacht und angefangen zu studieren."

Severus nickte stumm. Heimlich kniff er sich in Arm um zu sehen ob er nicht zufällig eingeschlafen sei und das Ganze nur träume. Nein, der Junge war Realität.

„Muss echt schlimm gewesen sein für euch. Bist du deshalb hier in Deutschland? Auf der Flucht vor diesen Todessern und dann hängen geblieben?"

Severus schluckte und schaffte es zu einer Erwiderung. „Eh – yeah, well, in a way."

Seine Beherrschung der deutschen Sprache war kurzzeitig auf der Strecke geblieben.

Tolga strahlte. „Weiß es Conny?"

„Was?"

„Das du ein Zauberer bist. Ich meine, Sandra hat keine Ahnung, dabei sind wir schon ein halbes Jahr zusammen. Ich trau mich nicht, die flippt doch voll aus!"

„Conny weiß es," sagte Severus ruhig.

„Echt krass, Mann. Hast du's gut." Anerkennend versetzte er Severus einen Schlag auf die Schulter.

„Was machst du so?"

Severus sah ihn fragend an.

„Jobmäßig."

„Zaubertränke," antwortete Severus brav.

„Ist ja voll krass, Alter, da musst du mir mal was zeigen. Von so was hab ich keine Ahnung, meine Mutter hat das auch nie richtig gelernt und wenn sie was versucht hat, war das Ergebnis meistens stinkend, klumpig und unbrauchbar."

Tolga brach in fröhliches Erinnerungsgelächter aus.

Severus lächelte schwach zurück.

„Wir müssen uns unbedingt öfter treffen. Ich kenne noch ein paar von unserer Sorte und meine Kumpels werden voll auf dich abfahren. Ein echter englischer Zauberer und so! Wir gehen immer einmal im Monat in einen Club in Kreuzberg, wo ich manchmal auflege."

Er grinste Severus auffordernd an, doch der blickte nur verständnislos zurück.

„Auflegen, Alter, Musik, ich bin DJ. Verstehst du?"

Severus bemühte sich um ein verstehendes Lächeln und nickte.

Tolga tat einen tiefen Seufzer und schwenkte begeistert seinen Zauberstab, so dass Severus schon um die Sicherheit der Kücheneinrichtung fürchtete.

„Ist das krass! Da geht man ohne was zu ahnen auf eine ganz gewöhnliche Geburtstagsparty und trifft einen leibhaftigen Zauberer. Einen Spezialisten für Zaubertränke! Voll krass, wa! Darauf muss ich jetzt was trinken."

Severus reichte ihm mit leicht zittriger Hand ein Glas Sekt und noch ein zweites für seine Freundin und mit einem fröhlichen ‚see you, so sagt man doch bei euch?' verließ Tolga die Küche.

Severus atmete langsam aus. Er wäre gerne auf einen Stuhl gesunken, aber die beiden Küchenstühle waren anderweitig in Benutzung. So stützte er sich schwer auf die Arbeitsplatte und versuchte zu verstehen, was ihm da gerade passiert war.

Während seines Aufenthalts in Berlin hatte er bisher nicht einen einzigen Zauberer getroffen, hatte auch ganz bewusst keinen treffen wollen, hatte eigentlich überhaupt keine Menschen treffen wollen. Und jetzt das! Ein Zauberer mit türkischem Muggelvater und einer deutschen Hexenmutter hatte ihn gerade mit einem Redeschwall übergossen und ihm dabei in einem Nebensatz mitgeteilt, dass seine Mutter den abgedrehten Doppelagenten bewundert hatte, dass sie ihn, Severus Snape, bewundert hatte!

Abgedrehter Typ? Cool? So hatte ihn noch nie jemand bezeichnet. Das war - wie hatte der Junge gesagt? Voll krass, Alter.

Severus richtete sich auf und fing an, hemmungslos und laut zu lachen.

„Geht es dir gut?"

Connys zweifelnde Stimme brachte ihn wieder zur Besinnung.

Er drehte sich um und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Es geht mir bestens, Conny. Findest du auch, dass ich ein cooler Typ bin?"

Er sah sie mit unschuldigem Blick an und weidete sich an ihrer offensichtlichen Verwirrung.

„Severus...?"

„Oder abgedreht? Well?"

Conny verdrehte die Augen. Dieser Mann war einfach unmöglich. Aber jetzt hatte sie keine Zeit für seinen erweiterten Wortschatz und was auch immer er damit bezweckte. Sie trat auf ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Na klar, Severus. Für mich warst du schon immer abgedreht und cool und ..."

„Voll krass?"

„Auch das," sagte Conny. „Erfahre ich jetzt, was los ist?"

Severus grinste kopfschüttelnd. „Der junge Mann, der eben hier war..."

„Tolga?"

„Ja. Er ist ein Zauberer."

„Oh - ich dachte, er studiert und ist nebenher DJ?"

„Auch. Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Im Wohnzimmer glaube ich."

„Gut, ich denke, ich muss mal ins Gästezimmer und nach der neuen Gesichtscreme sehen."

„Severus!"

„Der Junge redet zu viel, er hat mich – wie war das, wie sagst du immer? Voll...? nein. Über...?"

„Zugetextet?"

„Genau. Ich brauche eine Pause. Bitte, Conny, zehn Minuten Ruhe, dann bin ich wieder da. Bis gleich."

Er küsste sie leicht auf die Stirn und verschwand aus der Küche.

Verwirrt sah sie ihm nach. Wenn das stimmte, wenn Tolga ein Zauberer war, dann konnte Severus durch ihn Kontakt zu anderen Zauberern in der Stadt bekommen, zu anderen Zauberern und – wie hieß das? Zauberinnen? Hexen?

Conny beschlich wieder ein mulmiges Gefühl. Wenn er erst mal unter seinesgleichen war, welche Rolle konnte sie dann noch in seinem Leben spielen?

_Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot._


	9. Chapter 9

_Ich bedanke mich ganz herzlich für alle Reviews. Als kleine Aufmerksamkeit gibt es noch ein Kapitel mit Tolga_

9

„Ich nehme einen ganz normalen Cappuccino," sagte Conny und ließ sich auf dem Stuhl in der Ecke nieder. Tolga verschwand, um die diversen Kaffeewünsche zu besorgen. Mit gespieltem Interesse sah Conny sich in dem Coffee-Shop um. Um diese Tageszeit bestand das Publikum hauptsächlich aus Studenten, Lehrern, die in der Freistunde der Schule entflohen waren und designergekleideten Menschen mit ungeregelten Kreativjobs. Als es absolut nichts mehr zu sehen gab, erlaubte sie ihrem Blick, zu Martina zu wandern. Groß, schlank, glänzende schwarze Haare und die grünsten Augen, die Conny je gesehen hatte – und sie war eine Hexe. Locker und elegant saß sie auf ihrem Stuhl, die langen Beine unter dem ultrakurzen Rock graziös gekreuzt, schenkte sie Severus ein verführerisches Lächeln ihrer blutrot geschminkten Lippen.

Conny schluckte ihre Eifersucht hinunter und versicherte sich im Stillen wieder einmal, dass dies hier eine rein geschäftliche Zusammenkunft war: Martina besaß mehrere Läden für alternative Kosmetika und Körperpflegeprodukte, sie wollte, dass Severus für sie produzierte; Tolga hatte den Kontakt hergestellt und das Treffen organisiert. Conny fühlte sich eigentlich dabei herzlich überflüssig, aber Severus hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie als moralische Unterstützung mitkam.

Tolga kehrte mit einem geschickt balancierten Tablett voller Tassen und Gläser zurück, verteilte sie, holte sich einen bequemen Sessel vom Nachbartisch, ließ sich hineinfallen und strahlte in die Runde.

„Was ist? Wollt ihr nicht endlich zur Sache kommen?"

Martina lächelte zurück, nahm ihren Laptop aus der Tasche und baute ihn auf. Severus lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück. Sein Gesichtsausdruck und seine Körperhaltung waren völlig neutral, aber Conny kannte inzwischen die Anzeichen seiner inneren Anspannung: Unter der Tischplatte verborgen, waren seine langen Finger so ineinander verkrampft, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Heimlich legte sie eine Hand auf sein Bein und erntete einen kurzen, dankbaren Seitenblick. Conny seufzte leise. Was machte sie eigentlich hier?

Martina betätigte flink ein paar Tasten, studierte kurz den Bildschirm.

„Ja, Severus, ich habe mir die Liste Ihrer Produkte angesehen und einige davon getestet. Das ist alles ganz gut…"

„Ganz gut? Martina, die Sachen sind hammer." Tolga war entrüstet.

Martina lächelte etwas gequält.

„Ich denke, wir könnten die gesamte Produktpalette exklusiv übernehmen, allerdings unter einem neuen Label, damit uns niemand mit dem Kramladen, für den sie jetzt arbeiten, in Verbindung bringt, irgendetwas Griffiges, was auch Ihren Namen enthält. Schade, dass Ihre Initialen historisch belastet und daher völlig unbrauchbar sind."

Conny verzog das Gesicht, Severus brauchte eine Weile, bis er verstanden hatte, auch Tolga ging erst spät ein Licht auf.

„Oh – Scheiße aber auch," war alles, was ihm dazu einfiel.

„Keine Sorge, wir finden da schon eine Möglichkeit, die Ihre Person mit einbringt," fuhr Martina ungerührt fort, „wie war denn zum Beispiel der Mädchenname Ihrer Mutter?"

„Prince."

„Voll supi, Alter, das wär's doch. Prince Productions – be beautiful like a princess."

Sichtlich zufrieden mit seinem Einfall räkelte sich Tolga in seinem Sessel.

Martina warf ihm einen anerkennenden Blick zu.

„Gar nicht so schlecht, da könnte man was draus machen. Ich stelle mir die Einführung als Event vor, zu dem wir besonders treue Kundinnen einladen, damit sie den Schöpfer der Produktreihe persönlich kennen lernen können. Das ganze vielleicht verbunden mit einer Show von der Boutique nebenan; Sektempfang, Häppchen vom KaDeWe, dezente Jazzband... Wie auch immer, Severus, ich biete Ihnen eine Gewinnbeteiligung von – sagen wir 30 Prozent, unter der Bedingung, dass Sie Ihre Produkte updaten und exklusiv für mich arbeiten."

Severus nahm das Angebot mit unbewegtem Gesicht zur Kenntnis. Connys Blick ging wieder zu seinen Händen – er musste unwahrscheinlich biegsame Finger haben, dass er sie so ineinander verknoten konnte! Sie merkte, dass sie die ihren ebenfalls unwillkürlich verkrampft hatte und musste sich zwingen, sie wieder zu lockern..

„Sie wissen, dass es illegal ist?" Severus' Stimme war leise und ausdruckslos.

Conny und Tolga sahen ihn erstaunt an, Martina hingegen zuckte nur abfällig mit den Schultern und lachte unbekümmert.

„Ach, kommen Sie, Severus, diese altmodischen englischen Gesetze. Hier sieht das niemand so eng."

„Das Ministerium hat Mittel und Wege, so etwas herauszubekommen. Ich bin immer noch ein britischer Zauberer und an diese Gesetze gebunden."

„Das Ministerium ist weit weg, Severus. Warum sollte es sich ausgerechnet für uns interessieren?"

Severus antwortete nicht, blickte nur angestrengt auf einen Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand.

„Kann mir mal einer erklären, was das Ministerium damit zu tun hat?" forderte Tolga ungeduldig.

„Es ist verboten, Zaubertränke jeglicher Art an Muggel, also Nichtzauberer, weiterzugeben," erklärte Severus.

Martina machte eine abfällige Handbewegung, Tolga schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Wieso? Ist doch voll der Blödsinn, wa?"

„Es ist kein Blödsinn, Tolga. Zaubertränke können gefährlich sein und für kriminelle, schädliche Zwecke eingesetzt werden, dieses Gesetz soll die Menschen nur schützen."

„Aber du machst das doch schon die ganze Zeit?"

Severus fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und verzog das Gesicht zu einer gequälten Grimasse.

„Ja, was blieb mir anderes übrig. Aber ich mache es nicht in einem so großen Umfang und völlig anonym."

„Und keinen hat es gestört! Mann, Severus, Alter, vergiss das Ministerium. Hier kannst du berühmt werden und die ganz große Kohle machen."

„Da kann ich Tolga nur zustimmen," sagte Martina und lächelte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Severus begegnete ihrem Blick und hielt ihn fest. Conny kannte diese Art des Blickkontakts. Er gab einem immer das Gefühl, alle eigenen Gedanken seien nackt vor Severus ausgebreitet. Sie mochte es nicht und war Severus immer schnell ausgewichen bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten, wo er es bei ihr angewandt hatte.

Martina hingegen hielt dem Augenangriff offenbar mühelos stand, sah Severus mit einem kleinen Lächeln herausfordernd an.

Endlich brach er die Verbindung ab, schaute kurz auf die Tischplatte und dann wieder zu Martina.

„Nein."

„Ey, Severus, Alter, du tickst doch nicht mehr richtig! Wie kann man so ein Angebot ausschlagen?"

Eine ausschweifende, empörte Armbewegung brachte Tolgas Espressotasse zum Kentern. Während er sich der Kaffeepfütze widmete und Martina angewidert die braunen Spritzer von ihrem silberfarbenen Laptop wischte, studierte Conny erneut Severus' Hände. Sie lagen jetzt entknotet auf seinen Oberschenkeln. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Sie sollten es sich wirklich noch einmal überlegen, Severus," sagte Martina samtig und entsorgte die schmutzige Serviette im Aschenbecher.

„Ihre finanziellen Mittel sind ja wohl – recht eingeschränkt."

Ihr abschätziger Blick wanderte über sein Aldi-Hemd und Connys T-Shirt, das aus einer ähnlich dubiosen Quelle stammte.

„Es reicht zum Leben," entgegnete er einfach, „mehr brauche ich nicht."

Er sah kurz zu Conny, die ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkte. Innerlich atmete sie auf. Gott sei Dank, je weniger er mit dieser Hexe zu tun hatte, desto besser. Conny hatte sich inzwischen an Tolga und seine Freunde gewöhnt, fand sie ganz nett und eigentlich völlig normal, aber diese Martina verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut, der, wie sie instinktiv spürte, mehr zugrunde lag als die Furcht vor weiblicher Konkurrenz.

Mit einem kleinen theatralischen Seufzer, der wohl soviel besagen sollte wie ‚ich vergeude hier nur meine Zeit' fuhr die Hexe den Computer herunter und packte ihn ein.

„Falls Sie es sich noch einmal überlegen sollten, Severus – Sie wissen, wo Sie mich finden."

Ein kurzes Nicken und sie war auf dem Weg nach draußen.

Tolga blickte Severus kopfschüttelnd an.

„Mensch, Alter, warum zickst du so rum? Willst du sie schmoren lassen? Willst du mehr Geld rausholen?"

Severus schüttelte ernst den Kopf.

„Nein, Tolga. Sei mir nicht böse, ich weiß deine Hilfe zu schätzen, aber die Sache ist mir zu riskant. Es wäre wirklich illegal und...," er brach ab und seine Augen wurden schmal.

„Sag, wie gut kennst du Martina?"

Der junge Zauberer wedelte abwehrend mit den Händen.

„Nicht besonders, eigentlich gar nicht. Sie ist die Ex von einem Freund von der Ex von meinem Kumpel Alex. Wieso?"

Severus holte tief Luft und tastete unter dem Tisch nach Connys Hand. Seine Finger waren eiskalt, als Conny sie ergriff und beschützend festhielt.

„Ich traue ihr nicht. In meiner Lage muss ich vorsichtig sein."

Tolga setzte sich abrupt auf und lehnte sich fasziniert über den Tisch.

„Schüsch, Severus, das klingt ja wie ein Krimi, wa? Voll krass, aber ich nehme an, mehr willst du mir nicht verraten."

Mit einem enttäuschten Seufzer lehnte Tolga sich zurück, als er sah, dass Severus fast unmerklich den Kopf schüttelte.

„OK, Alter, lass gut sein, ist vielleicht auch besser, wenn ich's nicht weiß, wa?" Er grinste vielsagend in Richtung Conny. „Es ist dein Leben, du musst wissen, was du tust. Hauptsache, ihr seid glücklich, wa?"

Conny lächelte bestätigend und packte Severus' Hand fester. Er erwiderte den Druck.

Tolga stand auf. „Ich muss los, ich hab gleich Vorlesung. Bis dann."

Severus lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. Conny bemerkte, wie müde er auf einmal aussah.

„Warum traust du ihr nicht?" fragte sie.

„Instinkt, Conny. Der Instinkt eines ehemaligen Spions. Die Frau ist zu glatt, zu - verschlossen. Sie ist nicht, was sie vorgibt zu sein."

„Aber was sollte sie denn verbergen?"

Er hob resigniert die Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht, Conny, ich weiß nur, dass es so ist."

Er fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht.

„Ich bin es müde, mich zu verstecken, ich möchte frei sein."

Er sah sie an und lächelte entschuldigend, als er ihren missbilligend-besorgten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Eigentlich geht es mir gut, ich weiß. Ich habe ein Auskommen, ich habe Freunde. Aber ich bin immer noch verbannt, ein Ausgestoßener. Manchmal, wenn ich dich nicht hätte..."

Er brach ab und presste die Lippen zusammen.

Conny schob ihren unangetasteten Cappuccino in die Mitte des Tisches.

„Komm, wir gehen."

Sie angelte ihre Tasche von der Stuhllehne und stand auf. Severus tat es ihr nach und hob seinen Stock vom Boden auf. Langsam gingen sie nach draußen. Es war angenehm warm, die Sonne schien vom wolkenlosen Himmel, aber Conny fröstelte. Sie hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit daran gewöhnt, mit einem Zauberer zusammenzusein, meistens waren seine magischen Fähigkeiten im Alltag ja auch eher nützlich. Über seine dunkle Vergangenheit und seine Situation als Verbannter hatten sie kaum mehr gesprochen und Conny dachte nur selten darüber nach. Jetzt war wieder schmerzlich in ihr Bewusstsein gedrungen, wie dünn und verletzlich die Schicht war, die über den Abgründen seiner Vergangenheit lag.

Vor der Treppe zur U-Bahn blieb sie stehen.

„Severus..."

Er sah sie fragend an. Sie schluckte, holte tief Luft – und schüttelte dann doch nur hilflos den Kopf.

„Ich – ach, verdammt." Heftig schlang sie die Arme um ihn und als er sich hinunterbeugte, um sie zu küssen, gab sie sich leidenschaftlich seinem Mund hin.

Lautes Pfeifen und Johlen brachte sie wieder in die Realität zurück: Die Schüler der nahegelegenen Schule hatten Unterrichtsschluss und kommentierten das Schauspiel, das ihnen zwei erwachsene Menschen auf offener Straße boten, auf ihre Weise.

Conny lief dunkelrot an und wollte schnell in der U-Bahn verschwinden, aber Severus blieb stehen und hielt sie einfach fest. Dabei bedachte er die Gruppe überwiegend türkischer oder arabischer Jungen mit einem Blick, wie Conny ihn noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Die Wirkung auf die Jugendlichen war sehenswert – sie verstummten augenblicklich, schienen einige Zentimeter zu schrumpfen und machten sich schnell davon.

Conny stand der Mund offen. Severus grinste sie an.

„Ich war Lehrer," sagte er nur und wandte sich jetzt auch in Richtung U-Bahn.

_Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot_


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

Ein halbes Jahr später kam Conny spätabends nach Hause. Sie schloss die Wohnungstür auf und hievte schwungvoll ihre schwere Tasche in den Flur. Mit einer übermütigen kleinen Pirouette drehte sie sich um und angelte einen Kleiderbügel vom Garderobenständer. Dabei fielen zwei Jacken herunter, aber das machte ihr jetzt überhaupt nichts aus, nichts konnte die Hochstimmung dämpfen, in der sie sich momentan befand. Nun bedurfte es nur noch eines geeigneten Zeitpunkts, um Severus davon in Kenntnis zu setzen...

Da kam er ihr aus dem Wohnzimmer entgegen. Das tat er sonst nie. Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und bemerkte entsetzt, dass er wieder bleich und verhärmt aussah, fast wie zu Beginn ihrer Bekanntschaft.

„Wir haben Besuch," sagte er rau, noch bevor sie ihn nach den Gründen für sein Befinden fragen konnte.

„Besuch? Um diese Zeit?"

„Zwei ehemalige Schüler."

Er schien von diesem Wiedersehen nicht besonders begeistert zu sein.

„Komm."

Er nahm sie an der Hand und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer. Zwei junge Leute saßen auf der Couch, ein Mann mit schwarzem, ungebärdigem Haar und einer Brille und eine Frau mit braunen Locken.

„Miss Granger und Mister Potter", stellte Severus sie vor.

„Hallo, ich bin Conny Stein."

Die beiden nickten und sahen sie neugierig an. Connys Gastgeberinstinkt witterte einen Fehler.

„Severus, hast du ihnen nichts angeboten?"

„Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck als wären sie zum Essen und Trinken hergekommen", erwiderte er bissig.

Conny schnitt ihm eine Grimasse.

„Sind Sie auch Zauberer?" fragte sie die beiden und erntete ein verlegenes Lächeln.

„Sie sprechen nur Englisch", erklärte Severus verächtlich.

Conny stellte ihre Frage noch einmal auf Englisch und bekam eine positive Antwort.

Sie setzte sich auf einen Sessel, Severus stand am Fenster, so weit von den beiden Besuchern entfernt, wie der Raum es zuließ.

„Warum sind Sie hier? Wollen Sie ihrem alten Lehrer einen Besuch abstatten? Wie haben Sie ihn überhaupt gefunden?" fragte sie weiter.

Der junge Mann antwortete kalt: „Wir können Zaubereiaktivitäten verfolgen, es war nicht schwer, herauszufinden, dass sich hier etwas tut. Dass es Snape ist, wissen wir, seit wir unsere Spionin auf ihn angesetzt haben."

„Martina", hauchte Conny.

Der junge Mann lächelte zufrieden. „Ja. Seitdem ist bekannt, dass er sich hier aufhält. Das Ministerium hat versucht, ihn zu kontaktieren. Er hat auf die Briefe nicht reagiert. Da hat man uns gebeten herzukommen."

Er drehte sich zu Severus um.

„Dafür, dass er Zaubertränke an Muggel verkauft, könnte ihm das Ministerium eine Strafe aufbrummen."

In seiner Stimme lagen Hass und Verachtung. Mit einem unguten Gefühl sah Conny zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Ihre gute Laune was verschwunden.

„Er musste doch von irgendetwas leben", verteidigte sie ihn, „hätte er betteln oder stehlen sollen? Wollen Sie ihn dafür bestrafen, dass er nicht verhungert ist? Seine Zaubertränke haben niemandem geschadet, im Gegenteil, alle waren davon begeistert."

„Mindestens zweimal waren es tödliche Gifte!"

„Weil er sich umbringen ...", Conny brach mitten im Satz ab, erst jetzt verstehend. Plötzlich waren ihr die beiden Besucher herzlich egal. Sie drehte sich zu Severus um und fragte ihn mit heiserer Stimme auf Deutsch: „Wann war das zweite Mal?" Er wich ihrem Blick aus, sah aus dem Fenster. „Das _erste_ Mal war an dem Tag, als du im Park gestürzt bist." „Aber du hast es nicht getrunken. Warum?" „Weil ich einen Menschen getroffen hatte, der mir vertraut hat." Seine Stimme klang müde.

Ein ärgerliches Räuspern brachte sie wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Der junge Mann wirkte ungehalten über ihren Mangel an Aufmerksamkeit. Conny wurde er langsam unsympathisch. „Können Sie sich überhaupt vorstellen, was Severus durchgemacht hat?" fuhr sie ihn auf Englisch an.

Sie war wütend. Was erlaubte sich dieser junge Schnösel? Andererseits - Conny, halt dich zurück, du weißt nicht, worauf das Ganze hinausläuft! schalt sie sich.

Mr Potter lachte verächtlich.

„Was er durchgemacht hat, hat er sich selber zuzuschreiben, er hat einen Mord begangen." „Harry, nein!" Miss Granger war das Verhalten ihres Begleiters sichtlich unangenehm.

Conny platzte der Kragen. „Sich selber? Und was ist mit der Unfähigkeit Ihres Ministeriums?"

„Sie sollten sich raushalten aus Dingen, von denen Sie nichts wissen", entgegnete Mr Potter kühl.

„Ich weiß von nichts?"

Conny war aufgestanden und hatte sich vor ihm aufgebaut.

„Ich kenne seine Geschichte, ich habe seine Alpträume erlebt, ich kenne seinen misshandelten Körper, verdammt, ich liebe ihn."

Die beiden jungen Leute sahen sie betreten an. Conny wandte sich ab und ging zu Severus, der die ganze Zeit seinen Platz am Fenster nicht verlassen hatte. Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und zog sie an sich. Es herrschte verlegene Stille. Endlich hielt Conny es nicht mehr aus.

„Warum sind sie nun eigentlich hier? Wegen der illegal verkauften Tränke? Wegen des Gifts, mit dem er Selbstmord begehen wollte?"

Der junge Mann lachte abfällig:

„Nein, wegen so einer kleinen Gesetzeswidrigkeit wären wir nicht hergekommen."

„Und worum geht es dann?"

„Worum wohl? Sie wollen meine alten Verbrechen wieder aufwärmen!" kam es bitter von Severus.

Conny fühlte einen Klos im Hals. Sie sah hilfesuchend zu Miss Granger, die als einzige noch normal zu reagieren schien.

„Es haben sich stichhaltige Beweise gefunden, die ihn entlasten", erklärte diese.

Ihr Begleiter sah aus, als bereite ihm das Schmerzen.

Miss Granger ergänzte: „Professor Snape soll vollständig rehabilitiert und wieder in die Zauberergemeinschaft aufgenommen werden. Er kann sogar wieder in Hogwarts unterrichten. Dazu muss er allerdings nach England zurückkehren und dem Prozess beiwohnen."

Conny fühlte, wie der Klos größer wurde.

„Severus?" fragte sie leise, aber er drehte ihnen den Rücken zu und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Ich habe gesagt, ich will mich heute noch nicht entscheiden. Kommen Sie morgen wieder, Potter", sagte er kalt, „und hören Sie auf, mich „Professor" zu nennen, Granger. Gegen Sie jetzt."

Die beiden jungen Zauberer standen zögernd auf und Conny begleitete sie zur Tür.

Als sie zurückkam, stand Severus immer noch am Fenster. Sie stellte sich neben ihn. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Conny fühlte, wie die Tränen in ihr aufstiegen. Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren, von allen Männern, die sie gekannt hatte, war er der einzige, den sie auf keinen Fall verlieren wollte. Und jetzt schon gar nicht!

„Du wirst gehen", sagte sie schließlich tonlos. „Du wärst ja schön blöd, wenn du es nicht tun würdest. Du kannst in dein altes Leben zurückkehren."

Er sagte nichts, statt dessen zog er sie in seine Arme. Conny klammerte sich an ihn und konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen, hemmungslos flossen die Tränen und machten sein Hemd nass. Er streichelte ihren Rücken und sagte grimmig:

„Ich werde gehen, o ja, aber nur zum Prozess. Sie sollen mich rehabilitieren, ich will sehen, wie sie sich winden."

Conny schauderte bei dem Hass, der in seiner Stimme lag. Sie fühlte seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken und ihre Verzweiflung wurde immer größer. Sein Gesicht war in ihrem Haar.

„Aber ich werde nie mehr in England leben, ich werde nie mehr in Hogwarts unterrichten." Sie sah ihn an. Was hatte er gesagt?

Er schüttelte ungeduldig den Kopf.

„Merlin, Conny, hast du nicht richtig zugehört, als ich dir meine Lebensgeschichte erzählt habe? In mein altes Leben zurückkehren! Als ob ich das wollte! Ich war 40 Jahre lang einsam, ein Mann, dem alle misstrauten, dessen Gesellschaft niemand freiwillig suchte, ein Lehrer, den die Schüler fürchteten und hassten..."

Er holte tief Luft.

„Mein Ruf ist seitdem nicht besser geworden, viele werden nicht glauben, dass ich unschuldig bin, da kann mich das Wizengamot tausendmal rehabilitieren. Das Gericht", fügte er erklärend hinzu. „Du hast doch gemerkt, was Potter von mir hält. So wie er denken die meisten."

Sein Gesicht bekam wieder den grimmigen Ausdruck, er starrte aus dem Fenster auf die Lichter in den gegenüberliegenden Häusern. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer wandte er den Blick wieder zu ihr: „Nein, ich möchte hier bleiben. Ich habe hier Freunde gefunden. Tolga kann zwar eine furchtbare Nervensäge sein, aber ich mag ihn und die anderen Zauberer trotzdem. Sie haben mich vorbehaltlos akzeptiert, ich hatte vorher nie so etwas wie Freunde. Ich kann auch meine Produkte besser und ganz legal verkaufen, wenn ich nicht mehr verbannt bin, ich brauche mich nicht mehr zu verstecken."

Sein Blick wurde eindringlich und flehend.

„Und vor allem, Conny, möchte ich bei dir bleiben. Ich liebe dich, mit dir bin ich glücklich. Ich wäre – wie hast du das gesagt? – schön blöd, wenn ich zurückginge. Bitte, schicke mich nicht weg."

Conny sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Mein Gott, Severus, ich liebe dich, ich will doch nicht, dass du weggehst! Ich hatte solche Angst! Ich brauche dich, jetzt ganz besonders..." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Nein, so sollte er es eigentlich nicht erfahren, das hatte sie sich ganz anders vorgestellt. Hatte er es gemerkt?

Sie schlang die Arme um ihn, hielt ihn ganz fest. Er sagte nichts. Conny atmete auf. Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke und sie löste sich wieder.

„Wenn du dich schon entschieden hast, wieso müssen die beiden dann morgen wiederkommen? Wieso hast du ihnen das noch nicht gesagt?"

Er grinste gehässig.

„Damit sie den Weg noch einmal machen müssen, ganz einfach. Die Reisemethoden der Zauberer sind zwar schnell und kostenlos, aber nicht gerade angenehm, besonders über weitere Strecken."

Conny gab sich entrüstet: „Severus, du bist gemein."

Er hob spöttisch eine Augenbraue. „Eine meiner meistgerühmten Charaktereigenschaften", murmelte er zärtlich und zog sie erneut in seine Arme. Seine Lippen waren an ihrem Ohr.

„So, und jetzt möchte ich wissen, was du damit gemeint hast ‚jetzt ganz besonders'?

Mist! Sie drückte ihr Gesicht fester in seinen Pullover.

Sanft, aber bestimmt, löste er sich aus ihrer Umarmung und blickte ihr kritisch ins Gesicht.

„Was ist los?"

Conny schluckte. Na gut, wenn es denn sein sollte: Augen zu und durch!

„Ich war heute beim Arzt, Severus. Ich bin schwanger."

Er starrte sie an. „Was?"

„Ich bekomme ein Baby – von dir."

Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Wo blieb der Freudenausbruch? Er war kreidebleich.

„Nein." Es war mehr ein Krächzen.

Conny fühlte sich plötzlich schwach. Was hatte er bloß? Wollte er keine Kinder? Würde er ihr jetzt eröffnen, dass in seiner Familie irgendeine Erbkrankheit bestand? Verdammt, warum war nur alles so kompliziert! Sie merkte, wie ihre Lippe anfing zu zittern und kniff die Augen zusammen, um die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Endlich hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle und sah ihn an. Er blickte immer noch starr vor sich hin. Conny konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Sie war müde und hungrig nach einem langen Arbeitstag, sie war schwanger und der Besuch der beiden jungen Zauberer eben war auch nicht gerade besonders erbaulich gewesen…

„Es war keine Absicht, Severus, glaub mir. Ich wollte dich nicht irgendwie durch ein Baby an mich binden oder so, falls du das denkst. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso die Pille versagt hat, der Arzt übrigens auch nicht. Eigentlich war ich immer der Meinung, dass man mit 35 schon zu alt ist zum Kinderkriegen und bei meinem Beruf ist eine Schwangerschaft nicht die wahre Freude. Aber jetzt, wo es passiert ist, will ich das Kind haben, dein Kind, Severus, ich freue mich darauf und ich werde es bekommen, ob mit oder ohne dein Einverständnis oder deine Unterstützung."

Er reagierte nicht. Starr wie eine Salzsäule stand er da, sein Gesicht ohne jede Regung. Sie wollte auf ihn losstürzen, ihn schütteln, ihn zum Reden bringen – stattdessen drehte sie sich wortlos um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer, durchquerte den Flur, hinein ins Schlafzimmer und warf die Tür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zu. Sie blieb mitten im Raum stehen. Was jetzt? Nach dem Vorbild amerikanischer Seifenopern sollte sie sich aufs Bett werfen und heulen wie ein Schlosshund. Aber es kam nichts, sie fühlte sich einfach nur taub vor Wut und Enttäuschung, konnte nichts weiter tun als dastehen und blicklos in den Raum starren. Irgendwann fiel ihr auf, wie still es in der Wohnung war. Das war auch falsch. Eigentlich sollte Severus längst bei ihr sein, voll der Reue, und sie tröstend in seine Arme schließen. Nichts der gleichen. Saß er im Wohnzimmer und las? Braute er irgendeine Mixtur zusammen? Oder war er überhaupt weg? Conny lauschte. Nichts. Scheiße. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Sie konnte schließlich nicht ewig hier stehen bleiben, außerdem hatte sie wirklich Hunger und spürte einen fordernden Druck auf der Blase. Seufzend fuhr sie sich durchs Haar und blickte in den Spiegel: Gott, sie sah schrecklich aus, sie musste erst mal ins Bad. Auf wackligen Beinen ging sie zur Tür und öffnete sie. Da stand er, eine Hand angehoben, so, als hätte er vorgehabt, sie auf die Türklinke zu legen. Sie starrte ihn an, er starrte zurück. Endlich ließ er die Hand sinken und wandte den Blick ab.

„I'm sorry."

Conny sagte nichts, zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Es tut mir leid," übersetzte er.

„Ich hab dich schon verstanden," knurrte Conny sarkastisch und wild entschlossen, ihm kein Stück entgegenzukommen. Wie zur Bekräftigung dieses Vorsatzes trat sie einen Schritt zurück. Er verstand ihre Absicht und ein gequälter Ausdruck erschien in seinem Gesicht.

„Conny, du kannst meine Reaktion nicht verstehen, du weißt nichts über meine Kindheit - meine Eltern, mein Vater – es war – nicht schön. Merlin, Conny, der Gedanke, dass ich jemals Vater sein könnte – er ist so unvorstellbar. Ich weiß doch überhaupt nicht, was eine richtige Familie ist und mit meiner Vergangenheit – ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann."

Er sah so verzweifelt aus, dass Connys Herz schmolz.

„Das weiß doch niemand vorher, Severus. In diese Rolle wächst man hinein."

Er schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf, dann brach es aus ihm heraus:

„Ich bin niemand, den man sich als Vater wünschen könnte."

Selbstzweifel - das alte Lied, neue Strophe.

„Ach, Severus ...!" sagte sie nur müde.

„Bald muss ich nach England, mehrmals wahrscheinlich, und dich allein lassen."

Conny musste unwillkürlich lachen.

„Mensch, Severus, das Kind kommt im Juli, bis dahin bist du längst wieder zurück. Du brauchst mich nicht neun Monate lang in Watte zu packen."

„Das Kind kann die magischen Fähigkeiten von mir erben – was dann?"

„Das Kind darf alles von dir erben, mein Lieber – na ja, vielleicht nicht deine Nase."

„Ich meine es ernst."

„Ich auch."

„Du bist unmöglich."

„Na, und du erst."

Sie schlang die Arme fest um ihn und mit einem Laut, der wie eine Mischung aus Seufzer und Schluchzen klang, erwiderte er die Umarmung. Wieder einmal fühlte Conny die Welle der Liebe, die von ihm ausging, ließ sich in diese Welle hineinfallen und sich von ihr tragen, während sie seinen ewigen Selbstzweifeln Sicherheit und Geborgenheit entgegenzusetzen versuchte.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte er schließlich erschöpft.

„Essen. Ich habe Hunger, Severus."

Er sah schuldbewusst drein.

„Es ist nichts da, ich hatte keine Zeit."

„Lass uns essen gehen. Der Grieche um die Ecke hat diese scharfen Pepperoni, da habe ich jetzt Lust drauf."

Er blickte sie zweifelnd an. „Pepperoni? Seit wann isst du die"

Conny grinste. „Seit heute."

_Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot_


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

„Merlin's fucking beard, what are you doing?"

Conny schrak zusammen und drehte sich schwerfällig auf der Leiter um.

„Mann, hast du mich erschreckt."

„Get down at once! Komm sofort von der Leiter runter!"

Severus durchquerte mit zwei schnellen, unregelmäßigen Schritten und einem gewitterwolkengleichen Gesicht die Küche und stellte sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor die Leiter.

Langsam kletterte Conny herunter.

„Schon gut, mir geht's bestens und ich bin immer noch beweglich genug, um drei Stufen hochzuklettern."

„Du könntest runterfallen, verdammt. Was machst du überhaupt?"

„Die Küche sauber. Noch mal grundreinigen, bevor das Baby kommt."

„Du spinnst!"

Conny zuckte die Achseln, stellte das Radio aus und ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken.

„Schön, dass du wieder da bist, Severus."

„Ja, und offenbar auch gerade rechtzeitig."

Der Schreck über ihre leichtsinnige Kletterei stand ihm immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Er stand in voller Größe vor ihr und bebte regelrecht vor Wut über ihren Leichtsinn.

Conny ergriff seine Hand. „Wie war's denn bei dir?" fragte sie zaghaft.

Er funkelte sie an, ungehalten über ihren offensichtlichen Wunsch, das Thema zu wechseln. Doch ihre Berührung ließ seinen Ärger langsam verrauchen. Schließlich fuhr er müde mit der Hand über die Augen..

„Es ist überstanden", sagte er tonlos, „ich bin rehabilitiert."

Er zog den anderen Stuhl heran und setzte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Es war eine Farce: Alle gaben sich die größte Mühe, freundlich zu sein, es gab viele schöne Worte - leider sind nur die wenigsten Menschen gute Schauspieler und man merkte genau, wie schwer sie sich damit taten, wie viel lieber sie mich verurteilt hätten."

Er massierte seine Nasenwurzel, sein gesamter Körper sprach von Erschöpfung.

Conny dachte an das probate englische Wundermittel und stand auf. "Willst du einen Tee?"

„Ja, gerne. Aber ich kann ihn auch selber machen. Bleib sitzen."

Conny gehorchte und Severus bahnte sich einen Weg durch den ausgeräumten Inhalt der Schränke und setzte Wasser auf. Während er mit dem Wasserkocher hantierte, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, redete er weiter:

„Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, wieder unter lauter Zauberern zu sein. Ich habe viele Leute wieder getroffen, ehemalige Kollegen, Schüler - und dabei ist mir klargeworden, wie sehr sich mein Leben verändert hat, seit ich dich kenne."

Er fischte die Teekanne aus einem großen Kochtopf und nahm die beiden oberen Tassen von einem wackligen Stapel.

„Manchmal erscheint es mir, als habe ich durch dich erst angefangen, richtig zu leben." Endlich drehte er sich um.

„Du hast so viel für mich getan, habe ich dir jemals dafür gedankt?"

„Brauchst du nicht. Ich bin doch so froh, dass ich dich habe", wehrte Conny ab.

Severus sah sie zweifelnd an.

Sie grinste ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Ich liebe dich, du alter Zweifler."

Sein Mund zuckte verdächtig, aber er antwortete nicht.

„Es gibt eine gute Nachricht", sagte er schließlich, als das Wasser kocht und er sich suchend nach der Teedose umschaute. Conny zeigte auf einen Stapel Küchenhandtücher. „Irgendwo dahinter."

Severus fand die Dose und fuhr fort.

„Sie zahlen mir eine Kompensation für die Zeit meiner Haft und eine, eh, Invalidenrente?"

Conny brummte zustimmend.

„… wegen meiner - Behinderung."

Er atmete tief durch.

„ Ich hätte Ihnen am liebsten das Geld vor die Füße geworfen..."

Als er Connys kritischen Blick sah, schüttelte er bedauernd den Kopf, „aber ich war vernünftig, eh – swallowed my pride?"

„Du hast deinen Stolz hinuntergeschluckt."

„Ah, ja, genau. Es ist keine besonders große Summe, aber ich kann es brauchen."

Er kam mit zwei Tassen zurück an den Tisch. Conny strahlte ihn an.

„Toll!"

Er lächelte müde zurück. „Ja, ich denke, so kann man sagen."

„Severus, jetzt kannst du endlich einen Strich unter deine Vergangenheit ziehen!"

Er verstand sie nicht. „Wie bitte?"

„Na, deine Vergangenheit hinter dir lassen, vergessen, richtig neu anfangen."

Seine langen Finger umklammerten die Teetasse.

„Ja, Conny, ja, das werde ich, at least I'll try."

Sie saßen eine Weile schweigend da und warteten, bis der Tee abkühlte. Severus starrte in seine Tasse und Conny betrachtete ihn und dachte einmal mehr darüber nach, wie sehr sie diesen Mann doch liebte.

Als die Tassen leer waren, war auch die Müdigkeit weitgehend aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden.

Er sah sich in dem Chaos aus ausgeräumtem Geschirr und Putzlappen um.

„Wie ich sehe, geht es dir gut?"

Conny nickte.

„Ja, wenn ich mich bewege, herrscht Ruhe im Bauch. Sobald ich mich hinsetze, schlägt unser Kind Purzelbäume."

Automatisch legte sie die Hand auf ihren Bauch. Severus erhob sich und ging neben ihrem Stuhl in die Hocke. Zuerst streichelte er die Kugel unter ihrem T-shirt sanft mit beiden Händen, dann umfasste er ihre Taille – oder das, was davon übrig war – und legte seinen Kopf an ihren Bauch. Conny strich ihm mit der Hand sacht durch das Haar, seine Nähe und Zärtlichkeit genießend.

„Ouch!" Er fuhr hoch. Conny zog erschrocken die Hand zurück.

„Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun."

„Du warst das nicht – es kam von da drinnen."

Er deutete auf eine sich bewegende Beule unter dem Shirt.

„Ich sage doch – sobald ich mich hinsetze, fängt es an zu turnen. Es ist äußerst bewegungsfreudig."

„Kein Wunder bei der Mutter," brummte er.

Conny stand entschlossen auf.

„Ich werde jetzt alles wieder einräumen."

Severus richtete sich ebenfalls auf und streckte sich.

„Wenn ich dir helfe – erklärst du mir dann nachher, wie ein Computer funktioniert?"

„Was?"

Severus studierte verlegen seine Fingerspitzen.

„Ich möchte lernen, wie man mit einem Computer umgeht."

„Jetzt auf einmal? Du hast doch immer einen großen Bogen um das Ding gemacht und dich höchst despektierlich darüber geäußert – von wegen überflüssige Muggelapparatur und so."

Es fiel ihm sichtlich schwer, seine Meinungsänderung zuzugeben.

„Als ich jetzt in England war, da habe ich gemerkt, dass inzwischen auch die Zaubererwelt sich zunehmend auf Computer verlässt, selbst große Zauberer benutzen sie, man sieht sie überall. Und Tolga hatte eine Idee…"

Conny stöhnte. Nicht wieder Tolga!

„Er meinte, ich könnte mich selbständig machen und meine Sachen über das Internet verkaufen, das wäre heutzutage ein gutes Geschäft. Dazu müsste ich aber erst wissen, wie man so einen Computer bedient."

Conny sah fasziniert zu, wie Severus die Teller stapelweise mit seinem Zauberstab in den Schrank dirigierte. Sie dachte nach: Ein Internetversand - das war wirklich keine schlechte Idee, jetzt, wo er wieder in die Öffentlichkeit treten konnte und ein bisschen Geld hatte..

„Na gut, du großer Zauberer, ich zeig's dir. Aber nicht mehr heute Abend."

Als er sie ärgerlich-fragend ansah, wobei zwei Tassen frei schwebend in der Luft verharrten, stellte sie sich ganz dicht neben ihn und legte den Arm um seine Hüfte, vorsichtig, denn sie wollte ein vorzeitiges Ende ihrer Lieblingstasse durch einen unbeabsichtigter Schlenker mit dem Stab vermeiden.

„Ich musste zwei Wochen ohne dich auskommen, Severus, ich möchte dich heute Abend nicht mit einem Haufen Elektronik teilen, sondern ganz für mich alleine haben."

Er ließ die Tassen im Schrank landen, lachte leise und erwiderte ihre Umarmung.

„Überhaupt, glaube ja nicht, dass das an einem Abend abgehandelt werden kann. Vor allem, wenn du über das Internet verkaufen willst, brauchst du eine Website und davon habe ich auch keine Ahnung. Vielleicht kennt Tolga jemanden, der besser Bescheid weiß, oder wir kaufen ein paar Bücher über das Thema."

Severus küsste sanft ihre wirren Locken.

„Du hast recht. Ich habe dich auch vermisst, Conny, der Computer kann bis morgen warten. Und Bücher - Bücher sind eine gute Idee für den Anfang, damit kann ich umgehen."

_Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hallo, liebe Leser und danke, liebe Reviewer! Dass es so lange gedauert hat beziehungsweise, dass ich auf die Reviews nicht geantwortet habe, lag einfach am Zeitmangel. Ich bin weiterhin für Rückmeldungen dankbar. _

_Als kurze Antwort auf Reviewvorschläge: Nach wie vor wird zwischen den einzelnen Kapiteln etwas fiktionale Zeit verstreichen, ich werde mich an Handlungs-Highlights halten, denn ich denke es ist sehr schwer, beim täglichen Kleinkram eine gewisse Spannung zu erhalten. Also: Severus' Kampf mit Babyöl und Pampers – ich denke, den werde ich (überwiegend) der Fantasie von Euch Lesern überlassen. _;)_  
_

12

Sie waren allein in dem kleinen Raum. Er lag im Halbdunkel, nur die Arbeitsfläche entlang der Wand war durch eine schmale Lichtleiste beleuchtet. Schritte, Gesprächsfetzen und das Stöhnen der Frau im nächsten Raum waren durch die geöffnete Tür zu hören, aber hier war es, abgesehen von dem leichten Rauschen der Klimaanlage, still, und nach den Anstrengungen und der hektischen Betriebsamkeit der letzten 24 Stunden tat die Stille unendlich gut.

Conny war erschöpft, so erschöpft wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben und gleichzeitig völlig unfähig, die Tatsache der gerade überstandenen Geburt richtig zu erfassen. Dankbar schmiegte sie sich an Severus, der ihre Schultern umschlungen hielt und ganz dicht neben ihr auf dem Bett saß. Mit einem leisen Seufzer schob sie das kleine schmatzende Bündel etwas weiter nach rechts.

Ihre Tochter hielt die Brustwarze unerbittlich fest und arbeitete heftig saugend daran, in der Hoffnung, dass irgendwann bald einmal Milch als Lohn all der Mühen fließen würde. Dabei waren große Augen fest auf die Gesichter der Eltern gerichtet, die ebenso fasziniert zurückstarrten.

„Hättest du lieber einen Sohn gehabt?" fragte Conny leise.

Severus schnaubte ungehalten. „Was für eine dumme Frage! Nein, es ist gut so."

„Albina," flüsterte Conny und lachte leise.

„Was hast du?"

Conny streichelte sanft die schwarzen Haare ihrer Tochter.

„Der Name passt nicht, wenn die Haarfarbe so bleibt. Alle werden sich wundern, warum wir ihn ausgewählt haben."

Severus schnaubte wieder. „Sollen sie doch, es geht niemanden etwas an, oder?"

Conny drehte den Kopf, so dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. Sein Profil verriet nichts über seine Gedanken, aber mittlerweile spürte sie ganz genau, wenn ihm etwas nahe ging. Die Diskussion über mögliche Namen für ihr Baby hatte ihr wieder einmal etwas mehr über Severus' Vergangenheit verraten, nachdem er bei dem Vorschlag ‚Tobias' fast einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen und sich anschließend zerknirscht und mit dem Hinweis auf seinen verhassten Vater dafür entschuldigt hatte. Conny hingegen hatte die Vorlieben englischer Zauberer für ausgefallene Namen klassischen Ursprungs mit ziemlichem Entsetzen zur Kenntnis genommen und sich erst auf Albus oder Albina eingelassen, als sie die große Bedeutung dieses Namens für Severus verstanden hatte. Dafür durfte sie sich bei der Auswahl des zweiten Namens durchsetzen und so hieß ihre Tochter nun Albina Charlotte.

Sie streckte sich ein wenig, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und spürte, wie sich sein Arm etwas fester um ihre Schulter legte.

Weder lauschten sie den leisen Schmatzgeräuschen.

20 Stunden hatte es gedauert, bis die Wehen endlich zum Erfolg geführt hatten. 20 lange Stunden, in denen Conny sich von Wehe zu Wehe geschimpft hatte, immer ungeduldiger geworden war, weil ihr nicht gelingen wollte, was laut der klugen Bücher, die sie zur Vorbereitung auf die Geburt gelesen hatten, andere Frauen mühelos schafften. 20 nervenzerrüttende Stunden, in denen ein bleicher und nervöser Severus mit ihr litt und zu der Überzeugung kam, dass alle Folterflüche Voldemorts sanfte Streicheleinheiten gewesen waren im Vergleich zu dem, was Conny gerade durchmachte.

Als sie schon fast am Ende ihrer Kräfte angelangt war und der Arzt Andeutungen von wegen ‚späte Erstgebärende' machte und mit der Möglichkeit eines Kaiserschnitts drohte, hatte Severus ihr hinter dem Rücken der Kreißsaalmannschaft einen Stärkungstrank verabreicht. Und von diesem Zeitpunkt an ging es mit Hilfe eines Wehentropfs dann endlich voran, eine Stunde später war ihre Tochter auf der Welt.

De Hebamme hatte dem frischgebackenen Vater angeboten, die Nabelschnur durchzuschneiden, aber Severus' Hände hatten dermaßen gezittert, dass er verzichten musste. Statt dessen hatte er sie auf Connys Hand gelegt, die wiederum das kleine runzelige Bündel auf ihrem Bauch sanft festhielt, und so hatten sie gemeinsam die restliche Prozedur durchgestanden.

Schließlich hatte man Conny zur Beobachtung in den Nebenraum des Kreißsaals geschoben und hier waren sie nun endlich zu dritt alleine.

Das Schmatzen hatte aufgehört, ihre Tochter schlief.

Severus streckte die Hand aus und streichelte sanft eine winzige Faust mit seinem Zeigefinger, dann räusperte er sich vorsichtig.

„Conny," begann er zögernd, „ich habe viel nachgedacht in den letzten Wochen."

Ja, das hatte sie gemerkt. Zwar war er nie besonders mitteilsam gewesen, aber in letzter Zeit hatte er noch verschlossener gewirkt als sonst. Conny hatte es der vielen Arbeit zugeschrieben, die seine neue Selbständigkeit erforderte.

„Ich möchte gerne ein richtiger Vater werden."

„Was redest du da? Du bist ein richtiger Vater," entgegnete Conny leicht unwirsch. Worauf wollte er hinaus? Sie war viel zu müde für längere psychologische Diskussionen.

„Ich rede von der legalen Seite. Ich möchte…" er holte tief Luft, „ich möchte dich heiraten, Conny."

Heiraten. Gute Idee, ja, sicher, sie wollte ihn auch heiraten. Conny grunzte zustimmend und nickte, aber er bemerkte es offenbar nicht, denn er fuhr fort, den Blick fest auf das Fußende des Bettes gerichtet.

„Es ist nur eine, eh, formality, eh, Formalität, ich liebe dich, ich würde dich nie verlassen, aber ein, eh, marriage certificate?"

„Trauschein", soufflierte Conny automatisch.

„Ein Trauschein erleichtert sicher auch manches. Ich denke, ich kann es jetzt wagen, dir diesen Vorschlag zu machen, ohne dass du mich als Last empfindest. Meine Situation hat sich gebessert…"

„Severus", Conny verlagerte ihre Tochter auf ihren linken Arm und versuchte, mit dem rechten Severus zu umarmen. Es gelang ihr nicht ganz, aber er sah sie jetzt wenigstens an.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen. Ich liebe dich, das weißt du doch, ich liebe dich, wie ich nie zuvor jemanden geliebt habe und ich möchte sehr gerne mit dir verheiratet sein."

Stille. Dann:

„Was sagst du da?"

„Ich möchte dich heiraten, Severus."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, doch."

„Du hast bestimmt Familie, was werden sie dazu sagen?"

Conny lachte.

„Meine Familie besteht im wesentlichen aus zwei Brüdern, die 12 und 14 Jahre älter sind als ich. Der eine lebt in Stuttgart, der andere in Saarbrücken. Wir sehen uns, wenn's hoch kommt, alle paar Jahre mal zu Familienfesten. Sie werden sagen, ich sei schließlich alt genug. Also du siehst, von mir aus können wir sofort heiraten."

Sie lächelte ihn an, auf einmal war sie gar nicht mehr so müde. Seine Augen waren unergründlich, doch plötzlich lief ein Zittern durch seinen Körper und eine Träne über seine Wange,

„Severus?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich heftig über das Gesicht.

„Sorry. Es ist nur – ich bin so froh."

„Ah."

Er umarmte sie fester und vergrub das Gesicht in ihrem Haar.

Plötzlich fühlte auch Conny die Tränen der Rührung. Sie hatte eine gesunde Tochter zur Welt gebracht und fühlte sich geborgen in den Armen des Mannes, der sie liebte, den sie liebte...

„So, Frau Stein, ich werde jetzt noch mal nachsehen, ob die Blutung aufgehört hat und sonst alles in Ordnung ist."

Die professionell-muntere Stimme der Ärztin ließ sie zusammenfahren. Severus richtete sich abrupt auf und verließ seinen Platz auf der Bettkante, es war ihm sichtlich peinlich, dass jemand die Offenbarung seiner Gefühle mit angesehen hatte.

Die Ärztin nahm Conny das Baby ab und drückte es dem Vater in die Arme, bevor sie ihre Untersuchung begann.

„Sie wollten ja gleich wieder nach Hause gehen, Frau Stein, aber nach der schweren Geburt würde ich ihnen raten, zur Sicherheit noch einen Tag hier zu bleiben. Sie haben sehr viel Blut verloren."

Conny zuckte die Achseln und nickte. Wenn sie ehrlich war, konnte sie sich auch nicht vorstellen, jetzt aufzustehen und nach Hause zu gehen.

Die Ärztin warf einen kritischen Blick auf den Vater.

„Sie sehen auch nicht gerade sehr fit aus, Herr...". Kurzer Blick auf die Karteikarte. „Snape."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „I'm fine. Es geht schon."

Die Ärztin war nicht wirklich überzeugt.

„Auto sollten sie besser nicht mehr fahren. Nehmen Sie ein Taxi, ja?"

Severus nickte gehorsam. Er begleitete Conny noch, als man sie auf die Station brachte und verabschiedete sich dann mit einem Kuss von ihr und seiner Tochter. Langsam verließ er mit seinen unregelmäßigen Schritten das Krankenhaus. Draußen umfing ihn die kalte, frische Luft des frühen Morgens. Er atmete tief durch und ließ seinen Blick über die Gebäudefront aus Glas und Beton schweifen. Irgendwo da drinnen waren seine zukünftige Ehefrau und seine Tochter – noch konnte er es kaum fassen. Wenn ihm jemand vor zwei Jahren ein solches Übermaß an persönlichem Glück prophezeit hätte, wäre diesem ein gerüttelt Maß Snapeschen Spotts sicher gewesen. Männer wie er, ehemalige Todesser, seelische und körperliche Krüppel, wurden keine Familienväter, gingen schon gar keine Beziehung mit Muggelfrauen ein…

Er schloss die Augen und atmete noch einmal tief durch, um das leichte Schwindelgefühl zu vertreiben.

Wie auch immer, er musste jetzt nach Hause, sonst würde er hier vor dem Krankenhaus noch zusammenbrechen. Aber wie? Zum Laufen war es zu weit, an eine überfüllte U-Bahn mochte er jetzt gar nicht erst denken und apparieren – bestimmt nicht, so wie er sich jetzt fühlte, würde er nie und nimmer in einem Stück am Ziel ankommen. Sein Blick fiel auf die Schlange der wartenden, beigefarbenen Autos. Taxi hatte die Ärztin gesagt..

Mit einem resignierten Seufzer steuerte er den ersten Wagen in der Reihe an und nannte dem Fahrer die Adresse. Dann ließ er sich in den Sitz sinken und schloss die Augen. Er fuhr nicht besonders gerne Auto, hasste es, in einer sich bewegenden Blechkiste eingesperrt zu sein, aber er würde diese Fahrt jetzt hinter sich bringen, um diese Tageszeit konnte es nicht lange dauern, und dann erst mal schlafen, um später alleine und in Ruhe über die Veränderung seiner Situation nachzudenken und vielleicht alles zu begreifen...

Der Taxifahrer jedoch entsprach nicht dem ruppigen Berliner Stereotyp. Klein, rundlich und mit Halbglatze, warf er einen Blick auf seinen Fahrgast und seine Fürsorge und Neugier waren erwacht.

„Na, Sie sehen aus, als wären Sie jerade Vater jeworden, wa?"

Severus nickte und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Er wollte keine Konversation.

Der Taxifahrer lachte. „Ja, ja, det is doch immer wieder een hartet Stück Arbeit für uns Männer, wa? Ist es Ihr erstes?"

Wieder nickte Severus. Warum konnte der Mann nicht einfach den Mund halten?

„Ich habe drei. Det erste haben se mit der Saugglocke jeholt, det zweete war'n Kaiserschnitt und det dritte kam dann normal. Ick kann Ihnen sajen... War kein Zuckerschlecken. Ick war danach jedes Mal fix und alle, total fertig, musste erst mal in die Kneipe, mich wieder aufpäppeln, wa."

Severus biss die Zähne zusammen, am liebsten hätte er dem Mann einen Schweigezauber angehext, aber selbst zum Zauberstabziehen war er zu müde. Die Fahrt geht vorbei, sagte er sich und hoffte, durch sein Schweigen den Fahrer ebenfalls zum Mundhalten zu bewegen. Vergebens.

„Aber det war ja ebend erst der Anfang, det dicke Ende kommt noch. Wenn det Baby erst mal zu Hause ist, hat man keene ruhige Minute mehr, Füttern, Windelwechseln und det Jeschrei, wenn det Balg Blähungen hat – ick hann Ihnen sagen, det kann den stärksten Mann zum Wahnsinn treiben. Und die janze Verwandtschaft rückt an, um det Kind zu besichtjen. Nee, ick kann Ihnen sagen, ick bin heilfroh, dass meene groß sind."

Ein Kleinbus, der aus einer Seitenstraße geschossen kam, offenbar in der Annahme, er habe Vorfahrt, lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Taxifahrers auf andere Dinge. Die Schimpfkanonade, die, von diesem ungehört, auf den Fahrer des Kleinbusses niederprasselte bescherte Severus einige interessante Bereicherungen seines Wortschatzes. Es folgte eine ausführliche Abhandlung über die Inkompetenz der Autofahrer, insbesondere derer mit Kennzeichen aus dem Umland. Der Zauberer ließ es zähneknirschend über sich ergehen. Dann waren sie endlich am Ziel. Severus bezahlte und stieg aus, wobei er sich kurz am Auto festhalten musste, bis das Schwindelgefühl verschwunden war.

„Een paar Bierchen und Schnäpse, det hilft, glauben Sie mir," riet ihm der Taxifahrer gutgelaunt.

Sein Fahrgast warf kommentarlos die Autotür zu und ging zur Haustür, schloss sie auf und schleppte sich die Treppe hoch. Er hatte nicht vor, die wohlgemeinten, guten Ratschläge zu befolgen. Alkoholbenebelte Sinne konnte er jetzt überhaupt nicht brauchen, er würde seinen gesamten Verstand benötigen, um eines zu begreifen: Er, Severus Snape, hatte seit ein paar Stunden eine Familie!

Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot 

5


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

Professor Minerva McGonnagal betrachtete die Photos, die sie auf ihrem Schreibtisch ausgebreitet hatte. Teils waren es statische Muggelaufnahmen, teils magische Photographien, aus denen ihr die Abgebildeten fröhlich zuwinkten. Auf allen Bildern war mehr oder weniger das gleiche Motiv zu sehen: Ein Hochzeitspaar, mal mit Baby, mal ohne, mal mit der Hochzeitsgesellschaft und mal alleine. Das strenge Gesicht der Hexe erblühte unwillkürlich in einem Lächeln, als ihr das kleine schwarzgelockte Mädchen beide Händchen entgegen reckte.

Severus – fast hätte sie ihren einstigen Schüler und späteren Kollegen nicht wiedererkannt. Das lag nicht nur an der eleganten, festlichen Muggelkleidung, die er auf den Bildern trug und an dem neuen Kurzhaarschnitt, er sah auch so glücklich und zufrieden aus, wie nie zuvor in der Zeit, in der sie ihn gekannt hatte. Der ständige sarkastisch-überhebliche Zug um seinen Mund war verschwunden, er hatte etwas zugenommen, was seinen Zügen die Schärfe nahm und die Nase nicht mehr so stark hervortreten ließ. Man konnte direkt behaupten, er sähe gut aus.

Minerva wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Frau an Severus' Seite zu und musste wieder lächeln. Gegensätze ziehen sich an, sagte man, und dieses Brautpaar wirkte wie eine Illustration des Sprichworts: Er groß, sie klein, er schwarzhaarig, sie blond, er mit glattem Haar, sie mit lockigem Wuschelkopf und beide wirkten überaus verliebt und glücklich...

Die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims schlug zweimal. Minerva McGonnagal begann, die Photos wieder einzusammeln, langsam und methodisch. Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe, es gab überhaupt keinen Grund zur Nervosität. Gut, es war das erste Mal in der Geschichte von Hogwarts, dass ein Muggel das Schloss betreten würde, aber sie hatte alles gründlich vorbereitet und überprüft, es konnte nichts schief gehen. Ein ehemaliger Kollege und seine Familie kamen zu Besuch, das war alles, warum also fühlten sich ihre Hände plötzlich kalt und feucht an?

Sie hatte Severus nur kurz treffen können, als sein Prozess wieder aufgerollt worden war, es war mitten im Schuljahr gewesen, und mit den ganzen Reformen und den damit verbundenen lästigen Vorschriften, die das Ministerium fast täglich schickte, konnte sie als Schulleiterin nicht lange wegbleiben. Andererseits hatte natürlich gerade dieses Großreinemachen und Aufräumen, Inventarisieren und Verzeichnen von Hogwarts die Tagebücher Dumbledores ans Tageslicht befördert. Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass der alte Schulleiter neben dem im Krieg zerstörten Denkarium noch schriftliche Aufzeichnungen hinterlassen würde und das ausgerechnet in einer klimatisierten Truhe voller Zitronenbonbons und anderer Süßigkeiten im Raum der Wünsche, der nun auf Initiative des Ministers persönlich entrümpelt und ein für alle Mal verschlossen wurde..

Jedenfalls hatte Dumbledore alle seine Gespräche und Vereinbarungen mit dem ehemaligen Todesser Severus Snape minutiös protokolliert und auf einmal hatten der düstere Zaubertranklehrer und seine Taten in einem ganz anderen Licht dagestanden. Das war der Auslöser für den Antrag auf eine Rehabilitation gewesen. Um ihm zu dem Erfolg des wiederaufgerollten Prozesses zu gratulieren, hatte sie es sich nicht nehmen lassen, schnell für ein paar Stunden nach London zu apparieren. Sie kannte ihn seit seinem elften Lebensjahr, hatte die stattliche Liste seiner Tadel und Strafarbeiten noch in Erinnerung, wusste um seine Herkunft und seine Probleme. Später hatte sie ihn nach anfänglichem Widerwillen und Misstrauen als Kollegen schätzen gelernt, seines ungeheueren Wissens, seines Einsatzes, seines Pflichtbewusstseins und seiner Gewissenhaftigkeit als Hauslehrer und als Spion des Phönixordens, und nicht zuletzt seines unschlagbaren Wortwitzes wegen, mit dem sie sich gerne mehr oder weniger ernstgemeinte Duelle lieferte. Seine Verwicklung in Dumbledores Tod hatte sie daher sehr getroffen und umso erleichterter war sie gewesen, als sich die wahren Hintergründe offenbart hatten.

Bei ihrem Treffen in London damals war er erschöpft nach den langen Anhörungen und Beratungen, verbittert über das Verhalten der Beamten, die nach wie vor nicht wirklich von seiner Integrität überzeugt waren; seine sarkastische Zunge war zur Hochform aufgelaufen und er wollte nur noch weg aus England. Ihre wiederholte Bitte, sich das mit der Lehrerstelle noch einmal zu überlegen, hatte er entschieden abgeschlagen.

Kurz darauf war eine Geburtsanzeige gekommen – Severus als Vater! Kaum vorstellbar! - und ein Jahr später die Einladung zu seiner Hochzeit, zusammen mit der Bitte, ob sie nicht Trauzeugin sein wolle, aber wieder war sie unabkömmlich. Das Ministerium überprüfte gerade die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in Hogwarts, die Auroren stellten das gesamte Gebäude auf den Kopf. So waren nur Arthur und Molly Weasley nach Berlin gereist, zwei weitere Mitglieder des Ordens, für die Severus immer mehr gewesen war als ein notwendiges Übel, das man ertragen musste, um an gegnerische Informationen heranzukommen. Für Arthur ein Erlebnis sondergleichen: Eine echte Muggelhochzeit! Vor allem die digitale Photographiertechnik der Muggel hatte es ihm angetan und Molly hatte ihn nur mit Mühe davon abhalten können, sich gleich eine Kamera zu kaufen.

Die Schulleiterin hatte das frischgebackene Ehepaar für die Flitterwochen nach Hogwarts eingeladen – in den Sommerferien war die Schule leer und auch das Ministerium war durch Urlaub personalmäßig dermaßen ausgedünnt, dass keine neuen Schikanen zu erwarten waren. Es war ein gewagter Entschluss, schließlich war Hogwarts normalerweise für Nichtzauberer unzugänglich. Sie hatte sich gefreut, als Severus eine Zusage schickte, aber jetzt wuchs doch die Nervosität. Wenn nun die Sicherheitszauber Severus' Frau abwiesen oder gar irgendwie verletzten?

Die Hexe trat zum Fenster und sah hinunter zum Eingangstor. Sie konnte eine Bewegung wahrnehmen. Das mussten sie sein. Sie tat einen tiefen Seufzer und ging ihren Besuchern entgegen.

Conny parkte das Auto auf dem Besucherparkplatz mit Aussicht auf die Burgruine. Um sechs Uhr abends hatten die meisten Touristen ihre Besichtigungstouren absolviert und interessierten sich mehr für das Abendessen als für mittelalterliche Burgenbaukunst: Der Parkplatz war verlassen. Sie legte den ersten Gang ein und zog die Handbremse an - langsam gewöhnte sie sich an den rechtsgelenkten Leihwagen. Dann warf sie einen langen, skeptischen Blick auf das verfallenen Gemäuer und anschließend einen vorwurfsvollen auf ihren Mann.

„Das ist Hogwarts?"

„Für Muggel ist es nicht sichtbar," erklärte er ihr seelenruhig, als sei es das natürlichste von der Welt.

„Wenn es für mich nicht sichtbar ist, wie soll ich dann hineinkommen?"

„Wart's ab. Minerva hat sich mit Sicherheit etwas einfallen lassen."

Er stieg aus und ging zum Kofferraum, um das nötige Gepäck auszuräumen. Conny schüttelte den Kopf und folgte seinem Beispiel, befreite ihre Tochter aus dem Kindersitz und deponierte sie in dem bereitgestellten Buggy. Dann schwang sie sich ihre Umhängetasche über die Schulter, während Severus seinen Zauberstab auf die Koffer und Taschen richtete und sie vor sich her schweben ließ. Sie setzten sich in Bewegung, strebten auf die Lücke in der verfallenen Mauer zu. Sobald das erste magisch gesteuerte Gepäckstück die Mauergrenze erreichte, veränderte sich die Szenerie schlagartig:

Die Mauersteine fügten sich glatt und hochaufragend zusammen, die Lücke verschloss sich mit einem kunstvoll geschmiedeten Tor, hinter dem man weite Rasenflächen erkennen konnte, die eine geschwungene Auffahrt begrenzten, die wiederum zu einem riesigen Schloss mit unzähligen Erkern und Türmchen führte: Hogwarts.

Conny stand mit offenem Mund da und starrte auf das veränderte Bild. Dann fokussierte sich ihr Blick auf das Tor. Es war eindeutig verschlossen. Fragend schaute sie zu Severus. Dieser hatte seinen Zauberstab gesenkt, die Koffer standen abwartend auf der Erde. Er lächelte sie an.

„Unsere Ankunft dürfte bemerkt worden sein. Gleich wird jemand kommen."

Beruhigend legte er eine Hand auf die ihre, die den Buggygriff krampfhaft umklammerte.

Offenbar merkte er, wie mulmig ihr zumute war. Das lenkte sie einen Moment lang von dem Anblick des Schlosses ab und deshalb bekam sie auch nicht mit, was ihre Tochter plötzlich aufgeregt im Buggy auf- und abhüpfen und laut krähend „da, da, da!" rufen ließ.

Connys Blick folgte dem ausgestreckten Händchen ihrer Tochter und wieder bewegte ihre Kinnlade sich bodenwärts. Auf der anderen Seite des schmiedeeisernen Tores näherte sich der größte Mann, den Conny je gesehen hatte. Ein wilder, buschiger Haar- und Bartwuchs verbarg seine Züge fast gänzlich. Conny machte unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.

„Hagrid!" sagte Severus leise.

„Du hättest mich vorwarnen können," zischte Conny und atmete tief durch. Eine Ruine, die sich in ein intaktes Schloss verwandelte, ein Riese als Portier – was würde als nächstes kommen? Bis jetzt hatte sie immer gedacht, Zauberer seien mehr oder weniger normale Menschen mit, zugegeben, etwas ungewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten. Die Weasleys jedenfalls hatten, abgesehen von einer etwas unorthodoxen Art sich zu kleiden, keinesfalls fremdartig gewirkt. Über die Zaubererschule und ihre Bewohner hatte Severus nie Näheres berichtet, deshalb war sie von einer Art Eton-Verschnitt ausgegangen. Mit Wesen, die aussahen wie aus dem Märchenbuch entsprungen, wie diesem Riesen, der ihnen jetzt zuwinkte und etwas Unverständliches rief, hatte sie jedenfalls nicht gerechnet.

Ein überdimensionaler Schlüssel wurde ins Schloss gesteckt und gedreht. Der Riese zog einen Flügel auf. Severus' Zauberstab setzte das Gepäck wieder in Bewegung.

„Hello, Hagrid, nice to see you," sagte Severus.

"Hello, Snape, 'v'never expected to see you again," entgegnete der Riese zurückhaltend.

Sein Verhalten drückte zwar nicht direkt Abneigung, aber zumindest Misstrauen aus.

Conny bemerkte das kurze Zucken im Gesicht ihres Mannes.

„My wife, Conny, my daughter, Albina," fuhr Severus mit betont ruhiger Stimme fort, "Conny, das ist Hagrid, er ist der Wildhüter hier und ein ehemaliger Kollege."

Mit angehaltenem Atem, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, hielt Conny dem Blick des Riesen stand. Die Augen in dem Haardschungel musterten sie nachdenklich. Zögernd legte sie ihre Hand in die dargebotene Riesenpranke.

„Hello, Hagrid."

Die Augen verschwanden fast in einem Meer von Fältchen: Der Riese lächelte und ging dann vor dem Buggy in die Hocke. Albina zeigte keinerlei Scheu, vergnügt krähend packte sie seinen Bart und zog kräftig.

Hagrid lachte und kitzelte das Mädchen am Bauch. Ausgelassenes Glucksen und Zappeln war die Antwort.

Dann richtete er sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe auf und ließ seinen Blick auf der jungen Familie ruhen. Conny hatte den Eindruck, als sei sein Verhalten etwas aufgetaut.

„C'mon. Professor McGonnagal is waiting for you."

Er setzte sich in Richtung Schloss in Bewegung. Die Besucher folgten. Conny blickte sich neugierig um: Die Szenerie war wirklich atemberaubend. Riesige grüne Rasenflächen, im Hintergrund ein Wald und dahinter schroffe Bergketten, auf der rechten Seite glitzerte die Oberfläche eines Sees in der Abendsonne, links schien eine Art Sportplatz zu sein und inmitten all dieser landschaftlichen Pracht thronte das Schloss selbst in all seinem gotischen Schmuck. Nie hätte sie sich eine Schule dermaßen prachtvoll vorgestellt.

Sie erreichten die breite Freitreppe, die zum Eingangstor führte, als sich ein Torflügel öffnete und eine Frau heraustrat. Conny war inzwischen schon auf alles gefasst und wunderte sich beinahe darüber, wie normal diese Frau aussah. Sie war das Abbild einer gestrengen Lehrerin: Groß und dünn, das eisgraue Haar zu einem strengen Knoten hochgesteckt und eine rechteckige schwarze Brille auf der spitzen Nase. Das einzig ungewöhnliche war ihr bodenlanges Gewand im Schottenmuster. Das also war Minerva McGonnagal.

Severus stoppte am Fuß der Treppe, die Hexe stieg zwei Stufen hinunter und blieb ebenfalls abwartend stehen.

„Severus."

„Minerva."

Zögernd begann Severus die Treppe emporzusteigen, bis er Minerva gegenüberstand. Conny sah dem Schauspiel gebannt zu, sie spürte die emotionale Spannung, die auf diesem Wiedersehen lag. Verstohlen schickte sie einen Blick zu dem Riesen neben ihr. Auch er beobachtete die beiden Menschen auf der Treppe gebannt.

Schließlich machte die Frau einen Schritt nach vorne, blieb stehen, schüttelte leicht den Kopf, hob den Arm, als wolle sie Severus die Hand reichen – und zog ihn stattdessen unversehens in eine herzliche Umarmung, die von Severus ebenso erwidert wurde. Der Riese räusperte sich vernehmlich und Conny musste schlucken und spürte, wie sie rot wurde. Severus, der zurückhaltende, menschenscheue, unterkühlte Severus umarmte nie jemanden – außer seine Frau natürlich. Und die alte Hexe sah auch aus, als würde sie sonst im Umgang mit ihren Mitmenschen eher die Stacheln aufstellen. Welche Erfahrungen mochten diese beiden Menschen in ihrer Vergangenheit geteilt haben? Welche emotionalen Abgründe taten sich hier auf? Wieder einmal stellte Conny fest, dass sie über ihren Mann eigentlich viel zu wenig wusste.

Um ihre Verlegenheit zu verbergen, beugte sie sich zu Albina hinunter und befreite sie aus dem Buggy. Ihre Tochter auf der linken Hüfte balancierend, harrte sie unsicher der Begrüßung. War jetzt auch eine Umarmung fällig?

„You must be Conny! I'm Minerva."

Nur eine ausgestreckte Hand und ein freundliches Lächeln. Conny griff erleichtert zu und erwiderte den festen Händedruck. Albina interessierte sich sehr für die Brille der Hexe und Conny konnte durch eine schnelle Drehung die Gefahr durch kleine Patschhändchen gerade noch abwenden.

Minerva McGonnagal streichelte lächelnd mit einem schlanken Zeigefinger über die Wange des kleinen Mädchens und bat dann ihre Gäste ins Schloss.

Hagrid verabschiedete sich und ging mit langen Schritten davon. Conny rückte ihre Tochter auf der Hüfte zurecht und folgte der aufrechten Gestalt der alten Lehrerin, ihren schwebenden Gepäckstücken und Severus' unregelmäßigen Schritten durch das Tor. Sie holte tief Luft, als sie aus dem goldenen Abendsonnenschein in die kühle Dunkelheit der Eingangshalle trat. Sie spürte, wie ihr Herz klopfte und ihr Mund trocken wurde. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie in der kommenden Woche auf alles gefasst sein musste...

_Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot _


	14. Chapter 14

_Vielen herzlichen Dank für die Reviews. Als Belohnung gibt es noch weitere Episoden von dem Besuch in Hogwarts... _

_Viel Spaß _

_Leliha _

14

Mit einem kleinen Seufzer wandte Conny sich ab von dem geöffneten Fenster, durch das die letzten Sonnenstrahlen ins Zimmer fielen. Die Aussicht war atemberaubend, geradezu überirdisch schön: Der See glitzerte im letzten Licht der rot untergehenden Sonne, die Berge dahinter bildeten einen Kontrast in verschieden dunklen Blautönen...

Sie ließ ihren Blick wieder durch das Zimmer schweifen. Ein riesiger Kamin war das erste, was ins Auge fiel. Ein breites Himmelbett mit grüngoldenen Vorhängen, dicke Teppiche auf dem Steinfußboden, ein kleines Gitterbett für Albina, eine Wickelkommode, ein kleiner Tisch und zwei große Sessel. In dem einen saß ihr Mann mit Albina auf dem Schoß, vor sich ein Gläschen Babybrei, dessen Inhalt er behutsam Löffel für Löffel in den Mund seiner Tochter beförderte. Seit Conny vor einem halben Jahr ihre Abendkurse wieder aufgenommen hatte, war Severus für die Abendmahlzeit und das Zubettbringen Albinas verantwortlich. Erst war er überhaupt nicht begeistert gewesen und hatte absolute Unfähigkeit vorgeschützt, aber Conny hatte eisern darauf bestanden und mittlerweile genoss er sichtlich die allabendliche Zweisamkeit – auch wenn er das nie wirklich zugegeben hätte.

Eine Bewegung an der Wand lenkte Connys Blick ab – verdammt, hatte die lange Anreise sie so erschöpft, dass ihre Augen ihr Streiche spielten oder hatte sich der dicke Mann in dem Gemälde hinter Severus' Kopf wirklich bewegt? Schon auf dem Weg zu ihrer Unterkunft hatte sie den Eindruck gehabt, die Porträts an den Wänden würden sie beobachten, hatte es aber dem seltsamen Licht zugeschrieben, das durch die kleinen und teilweise bunten Fensterscheiben in die hohen, gewölbten Korridore fiel. Jetzt hingegen war das Fenster offen, das Abendlicht ungefiltert. Sie räusperte sich.

„Severus?"

Er brummte fragend und schob einen weiteren Löffel Brei in den Kindermund.

„Severus, die Gemälde – kann es – kann es sein, dass sich die Personen bewegen?"

Sie hielt den Atem an. Würde er sie auslachen?

Nein, er hielt in der Breizufuhr inne und sah zu ihr hoch. Sein Blick war amüsiert, aber nicht spöttisch.

„Ja, das tun sie. Genau wie bei magischen Photographien führen die dargestellten Personen ein Eigenleben. Sie bewegen sich, können das Bild verlassen, und manche können sogar reden."

„Beobachten sie uns?" Ihr war plötzlich gar nicht wohl zu Mute.

Severus lachte.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich. Aber sie haben schon so viel gesehen, ich glaube, es ist ihnen egal, was wir tun. Beachte sie einfach nicht, vergiss sie."

Conny stöhnte. Leichter gesagt als getan. Sie fühlte die Blicke der Bilder auf sich ruhen -

missbilligend, wie ihr schien. Merkten sie, dass sie ein Eindringling war und keine Hexe?

Es war alles so fremdartig hier. Severus schien es nicht zu bemerken, er würdigte seine Umgebung keines Blickes, so, als wäre es alltäglich für ihn, in diesen Räumen zu wohnen. Gewissermaßen war es das ja auch, erinnerte Conny sich. Schließlich war er hier zur Schule gegangen und dann lange Jahre selbst Lehrer gewesen. Er gehörte hierher...

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, sie tun dir nichts."

Albina hatte ihre Mahlzeit beendet, Severus hob sie hoch und stand auf. Er trat zu seiner Frau, legte ihr den freien Arm um die Schulter und zog sie sanft an sich. Conny schmiegte sich an ihn, genoss seine beschützende Gegenwart. Die zupackende Selbstsicherheit, mit der sie zuhause die Dinge anging, war ihr im Laufe des Tages abhanden gekommen. Zu fremdartig war diese Umgebung hier...

Albina wurde ungeduldig, wand sich auf dem Arm ihres Vaters.

„Komm, bringen wir sie ins Bett," sagte er und ließ Conny los. „Minerva erwartet uns zum Abendessen."

„Wir können Albina doch nicht alleine lassen!"

Er lächelte. „Das ist alles geregelt."

Conny warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, irgendetwas geregelt zu haben. Was hatte er jetzt wieder für eine Überraschung in Petto?

Ihre Erwartung wurde nicht enttäuscht. Albina war in ihrem Bettchen eingeschlafen und ihre Eltern hatten sich frisch gemacht, da ertönte ein leises _Plopp_ und Conny hätte vor Schreck fast laut aufgeschrieen. Vor ihr stand ein Wesen wie aus einem Science-fiction-Film: Klein und verschrumpelt, mit riesigen Ohren und angetan mit einem seltsamen Sammelsurium von Kleidungsstücken.

„Dobby now babysitting, Professor Snape, Mrs Snape, Dobby is perfect babysitter."

Conny schnappte nach Luft, war des Sprechens nicht mächtig, der Schreck saß zu tief. Severus hingegen schien das fremdartige Wesen völlig natürlich zu finden.

„Conny, das ist Dobby, Dobby ist ein Hauself. Er wird auf Albina aufpassen."

Hauself! Gütiger Himmel, was noch alles? Conny konnte nur weiterhin sprachlos in die treuherzigen Glubschaugen des kleinen Wesens starren, die ihr jetzt freundlich und aufmunternd zuzwinkerten.

„Hauselfen sind völlig normal in unserer Welt. Bei den reichen Familien übernehmen sie schon seit altersher die Kinderbetreuung. Und Dobby ist ein ganz besonderer Hauself, du kannst ihm voll und ganz vertrauen."

Conny nickte stumm. ‚In unserer Welt' hatte er gesagt. Sie fühlte einen Stich der Eifersucht und des Ausgeschlossenseins. Ihre Welt war das nicht, würde es nie sein...

„Komm jetzt, Albina ist in guten Händen."

Mit sanftem Druck steuerte er sie zur Tür hinaus.

Wieder die langen Gänge von Hogwarts. Im Licht der Fackeln wirkten sie noch unheimlicher, die teilweise grotesken Statuen in ihren Nischen schienen lebendig zu sein. Conny fröstelte und war dankbar, als sich Severus' Arm um sie legte. Dann zwei weitere steinerne Monster, die auf ein lautes „Haggis" von Severus zur Seite wichen und einen Treppenaufgang freigaben. Eine nach oben rollende Wendeltreppe, eine schwere Eichentür, die einladend offen stand und den Weg in ein achteckiges Turmzimmer freigab, das ausgiebig mit Schottenmuster dekoriert war. Schreibtisch, Bücherregale und ein Tisch am Fenster, gedeckt für drei Personen.

„Severus, my boy, come in, it's so nice to see you again. Minerva will be back in a minute."

Conny schrak zusammen. Ein Porträt hatte gesprochen! Es hing direkt über dem Schreibtisch und zeigte einen alten Zauberer in einem farbenprächtigen Gewand und mit langem weißen Haar und ebensolchem Bart.

Auch Severus erstarrte.

„Albus!"

Er ließ Conny los und machte einen Schritt auf das Bild zu, eine Hand erhoben, als wolle er es berühren. Kurz davor blieb er stehen und schien unfähig zu sein, noch etwas zu tun oder zu sagen. Conny sah, wie seine Schultern sich unmerklich strafften und er sich schwer auf seinen Stock stützte.

So, das also war der berühmte Schulleiter, der verständnisvolle Freund und Beschützer.

Die blauen Augen des Porträts ruhten eine Weile mit väterlichem Blick auf Severus, dann wanderten sie, wie Conny mit Entsetzen feststellte, zu ihr herüber.

„Gnädige Frau, ich bin sehr erfreut, Sie zu sehen."

Conny starrte mit offenem Mund zu dem Bild. Es sprach Deutsch! Zwar mit einem fürchterlichen Akzent, aber es war eindeutig Deutsch! Ein schwacher Laut entrang sich ihrer Kehle.

„Ich sehe Sie verwirrt und furchtsam, gnädige Frau. Seien Sie versichert, es droht Ihnen keinerlei Gefahr."

Conny nickte stumm, in ihrer Überraschung hatte sie keine Idee, was sie auf diese förmliche Sprache antworten sollte. Fast fühlte sie sich versucht, einen Knicks zu machen. Stattdessen tat sie einen zögerlichen Schritt nach vorne, so dass wieder neben Severus stand. Hilfesuchend tastete sie nach seiner Hand. Er ergriff sie und drückte sie kurz.

„Ich bin überaus froh, dass Sie Severus glücklich machen, gnädige Frau."

Severus verdrehte ungeduldig die Augen. Offenbar gingen ihm die deutschen Höflichkeiten des alten Zauberers auf die Nerven.

„Conny, sagen Sie doch Conny zu mir," kam es stammelnd von Connys Zunge.

„Danke, Conny, ich bin Albus. Aber das ist Ihnen bestimmt schon bekannt."

Conny hauchte ein schüchternes ‚ja'.

„Durch Minerva habe ich bereits Kunde über Sie erhalten, Conny. Sie Sind Tanzmeisterin? Wie überaus interessant. Verzeihen Sie meine Neugier, aber ich wüsste zu gerne, wie Sie Severus kennen gelernt haben. So wie ich ihn kenne, suchte er bestimmt keine Unterweisung im Tanz. Würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen, von Ihrem Zusammentreffen zu erzählen,?"

„Ja, also..." Wo sollte sie jetzt anfangen?

„Genaugenommen war es ein Eisklumpen im Park..."

Die blauen Augen zwinkerten wissend. „Ah ja, ein Eisklumpen."

„Verdammt, Albus, tu nicht so, als wärst du persönlich für die Existenz dieses speziellen Eisklumpens an genau dieser Stelle in diesem Park verantwortlich."

Severus' Stimme triefte vor ungehaltenem Sarkasmus.

„As a portrait you have no influence whatsoever. Neither inside Hogwarts nor outside. And certainly not in Berlin! I was alone, exiled. For once you were not able to meddle with my life!"

Das Porträt seufzte und lächelte Conny bedauernd und zugleich verschwörerisch zu.

„Er hat sich nicht geändert. Immer noch reizbar und mit scharfer Zunge. Yes, Severus, you are right. Aber ich bin dem Eisklumpen von Herzen dankbar und hätte ihn mir schon viel früher für dich gewünscht."

Severus schnaubte vernehmlich und Conny fand den Mut, dem Porträt zuzulächeln, was dieses mit einer Verbeugung beantwortete. Conny hatte den Eindruck, dass Albus, wäre er in der Lage gewesen, seinen Rahmen zu verlassen, ihr jetzt einen galanten Handkuss verpasst hätte. Ihre Beklommenheit und Scheu legten sich etwas, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr dieser gemalte Albus Dumbledore durchaus sympathisch war.

Die Rückkehr Minervas unterbrach eine weitere Unterhaltung. Sie bat ihre Gäste zu Tisch, auf dem alsbald aus dem Nichts die Vorspeise erschien. Conny war mittlerweile so weit, dass sie sich nur noch schwach wunderte und als Severus ihr erklärte, dass für die Zubereitung des Essens ebenfalls Hauselfen verantwortlich zeichneten, dachte sie im Stillen, dass sie sich direkt für diese kleinen Wesen erwärmen konnte. Die Speisen waren ausgezeichnet, Minerva war sorgsam darauf bedacht, dass Conny sich nicht ausgeschlossen fühlte, wenn Severus und sie über Schulinterna oder alte Zeiten sprachen. Albus konnte zwar am Essen nicht teilnehmen, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran, sich lebhaft und zweisprachig in die Konversation einzumischen. So war es lange nach Mitternacht, als Conny und Severus endlich wieder in ihrem Zimmer eintrafen und Dobby entlassen konnten. Albina hatte die ganze Zeit friedlich geschlafen.

„Das war vielleicht ein Tag!"

Gähnend schlüpfte Conny aus den Schuhen.

Severus verzog schuldbewusst das Gesicht.

„Du warst großartig. Ich glaube, Albus und Minerva haben – wie sagt man? - dich in ihr Herz geschlossen?"

Conny nickte und merkte, wie sie rot wurde.

„ Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen, ich hätte dir mehr über Hogwarts erzählen sollen, aber ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie fremdartig unsere Welt auf Muggel wirken kann."

„Späte Einsichten sind besser als gar keine," gab Conny trocken zurück.

Ihr Mann lachte und zog sie in seine Arme. Er küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund, dann wanderten seine Lippen weiter an ihrem Hals entlang...

„Severus, nein, nicht hier. Ich kann das nicht – die Bilder..."

Sie entwand sich seiner Umarmung.

„Die Bilder?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Sie sehen zu!"

„Na und?"

„Mich stört das!"

Er musterte sie mit erhobener Augenbraue und ergriff dann ihre Hand.

„Komm."

Sanft aber bestimmt zog er sie zum Bett und löste die Vorhänge aus ihren Halterungen.

Mit energischem Ruck zog er sie ringsum zu. Gleich darauf erhellte sich die Dunkelheit durch einen warmen Schimmer seines Zauberstabs.

„Besser?"

Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten.

Conny nickte und plötzlich war ihr ganzer Körper erfüllt von einem riesigen Verlangen nach ihm. Sie waren hier, in diesem grüngoldenen Kokon, sicher abgeschirmt von der Welt da draußen und sie wollte nichts weiter als sich an seinem Körper festhalten, seine Lippen auf den ihren fühlen, seine Hände auf ihrer Haut. Ein Schauer ließ sie erbeben und mit einem sehnsuchtsvollen Stöhnen zog sie ihn zu sich heran, ließ sich fallen in seine Zärtlichkeit, die Eindrücke und Anstrengungen des Tages vergessend, erfüllt von dem Glück ihres Zusammenseins.

_Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot_


	15. Chapter 15

15

Hagrid drehte sich um und legte einen Finger dahin, wo hinter dem Bartgestrüpp sein Mund sein musste. Dann ging er vorsichtig weiter, ohne ein Geräusch zu machen, was bei einem Mann seiner Größe erstaunlich war, wie Conny fand. Noch dazu, wo er Albina auf seinen Schultern sitzen hatte. Das kleine Mädchen genoss die ungewohnte Perspektive und war ebenfalls mucksmäuschenstill. Conny bemühte sich, mit Hagrid Schritt zu halten, ohne über Baumwurzeln zu stolpern oder in irgendwelchen Dornen hängen zu bleiben. Sie waren jetzt tief im sogenannten Forbidden Forest und ihr war wieder einmal mulmig zumute. Als Stadtmensch war ihr zuviel Wald sowieso suspekt und dieser Wald hier überbot an Undurchdringlichkeit und ungezähmter Natur alles, was sie bisher gesehen hatte.

Es war absolut still. Kein Vogel, nichts. Nur das gelegentlich Knarren der hohen Bäume im Wind. Sie erreichten jetzt eine lichtere Stelle. Hier wuchsen ausschließlich hohe Kiefern, der Boden war mit Farnkraut und Moos bedeckt. Ohne Vorwarnung blieb Hagrid plötzlich stehen, so dass sie fast in ihn hineingelaufen wäre. Er nahm ihren Arm und zeigte mit der anderen Hand nach rechts, wo die Bäume weit auseinander standen.

„Over there, look!" flüsterte er.

Conny ließ ihren Blick seiner Hand folgen und schluckte.

Das war doch – nein – das konnte nicht sein...

Sie schloss kurz die Augen. Jetzt hatte sie schon Erscheinungen! Aber als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, war das Wesen immer noch da. Weiß, grazil, wie ein kleines, edles Pferd und mit einem langen, schlanken Horn mitten auf der Stirn. Das war ein Einhorn, ein Einhorn, ein Einhorn!

„Unicorn," flüsterte Hagrid und strahlte. Conny nickte und lächelte schwach zurück. Dann fiel ihr ihre Tochter ein. Albina saß ganz still auf Hagrids Schulter, ihre Augen waren riesengroß, der kleine Mund stand offen und ihr ausgestrecktes Händchen zeigte begeistert auf das überirdisch schöne Tier, das mittlerweile offenbar ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte und langsam näher kam. Zwei Schritte vor Hagrid blieb es stehen und sah ihn an.

„Hoppa," tönte es verzückt von Albina. Hagrid holte sie behutsam von seinen Schultern und ging vorsichtig einen Schritt näher an das Einhorn heran, so dass das Tier in Reichweite von Albinas kleinem Händchen war. Gebannt verfolgte Conny, wie sich das Einhorn die tapsigen Streicheleinheiten ihrer Tochter gefallen ließ.

„Only virgins can touch it," flüsterte Hagrid erklärend.

Nur Jungfrauen, aha. Na gut, dann erwartete wenigstens keiner von ihr, dass sie dem Einhorn zu nahe kam. Tiere waren nicht so ganz ihr Ding und alles, was größer war als ein Meerschweinchen, flößte ihr ein wenig Angst ein. Conny atmete langsam aus und begann gerade, sich zu entspannen, als die Einhornaugen plötzlich auf ihr ruhten. Es waren seltsame Augen, dunkelbraun, tiefgründig, verstehend, klug und hypnotisierend zugleich. Ein bisschen wie Severus' Röntgenblick, wenn er versuchte, in die Gedanken anderer Menschen einzudringen, aber weniger hart und fordernd. Mehr wie ein sanfter Windhauch, der Gedanken und Gefühle einfach mit sich fort schweben ließ. Conny ließ es willig geschehen, sie konnte gar nicht anders. Alle Spannung, alles Unbehagen fiel von ihr ab, sie fühlte sich einfach gut. Das musste wohl der Zustand sein, den manche Menschen mit Drogen zu erreichen suchten, dachte der kleine, noch rational funktionierende Teil ihres Kopfes.

Eine kleine Ewigkeit verharrte Conny in stiller Verbindung mit dem Einhorn. Die Gegenwart Hagrids und Albinas waren völlig ausgeblendet. Schließlich brachen die Tieraugen den Kontakt ab und Conny kam in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie holte zitternd Luft. Das, was ihr da gerade passiert war, das konnte doch nicht sein, oder?

Das Einhorn richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Hagrid und senkte kurz den Kopf – wie in einer Verbeugung – dann wandte es sich um und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen, ein weißer, anmutiger Schimmer in all dem Grün und Braun.

„Hoppa?" fragte Albina bedauernd.

„She's gone, needs some rest," erklärte Hagrid und setzte sich das Mädchen wieder auf seine riesigen Schultern.

„Hoppa, hoppa!" Albina wippte in Reitbewegungen auf und ab.

Conny fühlte sich zu irgendeinem Kommentar verpflichtet.

„It was beautiful, eh, very beautiful," versuchte sie mit schwacher Stimme ihre Eindrücke in Worte zu fassen, wohl wissend, wie unzureichend es klang.

Hagrid lächelte verständnisvoll.

„They are great healers, unicorns," sagte er erklärend und nach einer kleinen Pause fügte er hinzu: „just like you."

Conny warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Was wollte er damit sagen? Heiler? Sie war kein Heiler. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ye helped Snape."

Ach so, na ja, sie hatte ihm doch nur ein paar Übungen gezeigt, die seine verkrampfte Muskulatur lockern und kräftigen sollte, damit ihm das Gehen trotz der fehlenden Zehen leichter fiel und sorgte dafür, dass er diese Übungen auch regelmäßig machte. Mit Heilen hatte das nichts zu tun. Sie setzte an, es Hagrid zu erklären, aber er unterbrach sie.

„I don't mean his body. Nobody can heal his feet. It's his soul ye healed."

Seine Seele? Conny machte ein abwehrendes Geräusch. Für Seelen fühlte sie sich nun überhaupt nicht zuständig.

Hagrid blieb stehen und sah sie ernst an.

„Ye don't believe me?"

Conny zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Let me tell ye – he's changed, he's a different man. At peace with himself."

Im Frieden mit sich selber? Conny hatte da so ihre Zweifel, wenn sie an die gelegentlichen Wutanfälle ihres Mannes dachte, an die Überwindung, die es ihn immer noch kostete, wenn er mit fremden Menschen zusammenkommen musste. Andererseits – Hagrid kannte ihn schon länger als sie, vielleicht konnte er es besser einschätzen...

Sie antwortete wieder mit einem Schulterzucken, diesmal verbunden mit einem Lächeln.

Den Rest des Weges setzten sie schweigend fort, nur Albina brabbelte immer noch glücklich etwas von ‚Hoppa' vor sich hin. Conny hing ihren Gedanken nach, sie achtete kaum auf ihre Umgebung und konnte sich zweimal gerade noch davor bewahren, über die dicken Wurzeln zu stolpern, die stellenweise über den Weg ragten. Vor ihrem inneren Auge befand sich immer noch das Bild des Einhorns in seiner unglaublichen Schönheit und der intensive Blick des Tieres. Dieser Blick war prüfend gewesen, aber nicht abschätzig, sie hatte eine Verbindung gespürt, wie eine Einladung, eine Initiation, eine Aufnahme in einen Bund. Aber in welchen? Das Einhorn – Inbegriff von Sagen und Legenden, Verkörperung von heilender Magie. Hatte die Gemeinschaft der magischen Geschöpfe sie akzeptiert? Ein warmes Gefühl durchflutete ihren Körper. Vielleicht hatte Hagrid Recht und sie hatte Severus geholfen, aber er hatte auch sie verändert. Durch ihn hatte sie erfahren, was es hieß, einen Menschen bedingungslos und von ganzem Herzen zu lieben. Durch ihn hatte sie so tiefe Emotionen erlebt, wie sie sie in ihrem rationalen, spöttischen Naturell nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Ob das nun daran lag, dass er ein Zauberer war oder einfach an seiner Art als Mann, das konnte sie nicht sagen...

Es wurde heller, sie erreichten den Rand des Waldes. Hagrids Hütte lag friedlich im Sonnenschein, dahinter die beeindruckende Silhouette des Schlosses. Und auf der Bank

vor der Hütte, den Rücken an die Hauswand gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht der Sonne zugewandt, saß Severus Snape. Er machte einen gelösten, absolut zufriedenen Eindruck.

„See?" Hagrid's Kinn wies bedeutungsvoll auf das friedliche Bild.

„Papa – Hoppa, Papa – Hoppa!"

Albina hatte ihren Vater ebenfalls erspäht und zappelte aufgeregt auf Hagrids Schultern herum.

Der Schläfer erwachte, sprang nach einem kurzen Orientierungsmoment auf und kam auf sie zu, so schnell es seine Füße erlaubten. Sein Gesicht stand auf Sturm.

„Wo, zum Teufel, wart ihr?" fauchte er wütend. „Keiner wusste Bescheid, Filch konnte mir nur sagen, dass ihr in Richtung auf Hagrids Hütte unterwegs wart. Was fällt euch ein, verdammt noch mal, so einfach zu verschwinden!"

Soviel zum Thema friedlich, dachte Conny und stellte außerdem fest, dass Severus seit neuestem auch auf deutsch fließend fluchen konnte. Laut sagte sie

„Hagrid war mit uns im Wald..."

„Hoppa, Hoppa!" krähte Albina aufgeregt und verrenkte sich, um zu ihrem Vater zu gelangen.

Severus schüttelte wütend den Kopf, während er seine Tochter von Hagrids Schultern hob.

„Im Wald! Damn, Hagrid, you know how dangerous it is in there!"

"Hoppa! Hoppa!"

"You should know better than taking a Muggle and a baby into the Forbidden Forest!"

"Papa! Hoppa! Hoppa!

Albina wurde langsam ungehalten über die mangelnde Aufmerksamkeit.

„Er hat uns ein Einhorn gezeigt, Severus. Albina durfte es streicheln, das will sie dir die ganze Zeit schon sagen," warf Conny sanft, aber bestimmt ein.

Severus erstarrte.

„Ein Einhorn? A unicorn?"

Hagrid nickte glücklich.

„Hoppa!" freute sich Albina.

„I found one two days ago and she agreed to meet Conny and Albina."

"Ihr habt ein Einhorn…? Weiß du, was das bedeutet?"

Severus sah Conny durchdringend an, seine Stimme war heiser.

Conny schüttelte den Kopf. Musste er jetzt so ein Drama daraus machen? Der magische Moment war für sie verflogen, sie war wieder mit beiden Beinen in der Wirklichkeit und bei der Aufgabe, mit den Launen ihres Mannes fertig zu werden.

„Einhörner sind sehr scheu, sie lassen sich nur von ganz wenigen Menschen betrachten und von Muggeln normalerweise schon gar nicht. Wenn es mit dir Kontakt hatte, heißt das, dass du..."

Er brach ab, sichtlich aufgewühlt und um Worte verlegen.

„Hagrid meint, ich hätte eine heilende Wirkung auf dich – auf deine Seele," ergänzte Conny geradeheraus und bewusst etwas provozierend. Bestimmt würde er jetzt energisch protestieren und sie konnten endlich zum Schloss zurückgehen. Es gab bestimmt bald Abendessen und Conny hatte Hunger. Außerdem verströmte Albinas Windel einen intensiven Duft.

Severus hingegen reagierte zunächst überhaupt nicht, stand nur da und starrte vor sich hin. Dann tauschte er einen kurzen Blick mit dem Riesen und richtete anschließend seine unergründlichen schwarzen Augen lange auf Conny. Als er endlich sprach, war seine Stimme leise und ruhig.

„Man traut es ihm nicht zu, wenn man ihn so sieht, aber manchmal hat Hagrid in solchen Dingen ein untrügliches Gespür für die Wahrheit."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wandte er sich endlich seiner Tochter zu:

„So, you have seen a Hoppa?"

Er schlug den Rückweg zum Schloss ein.

Sprachlos sah Conny zu Hagrid. Dieser lächelte in seinen Bart und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„I don't think think he has ever met a unicorn. Now he knows that ye are special!"

Conny musste lachen und verabschiedete sich von Hagrid. Sie ging langsam hinter Mann und Tochter her. Hagrid hielt sie für etwas besonderes? Severus selbst glaubte an Hagrids Einschätzung ihrer Seelenheilkräfte? Wieder überkam sie ein Gefühl von Wärme und Glück, der skeptische Teil ihres Ichs ließ sich ausnahmsweise einmal gerne überrollen und das Gefühl der Unzulänglichkeit, das seit ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts immer wieder an ihr genagt hatte, war verschwunden.

_Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot_


	16. Chapter 16

16

Das Stückchen blauer Himmel wurde langsam größer und nachdem es den ganzen Vormittag lang ununterbrochen geregnet hatte, eroberte die Sonne den Tag zurück.

Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen hatte Severus sich zu einem langen Gespräch mit Minerva und wahrscheinlich auch mit dem Bild des ehemaligen Schulleiters zurückgezogen und Conny hatte mit Albina magische Kinderbücher betrachtet, in denen sich die Bilder bewegten und Tiere naturgetreue Geräusche von sich gaben. Nach dem Mittagessen hörte der Regen auf und Severus schlug einen Spaziergang um den See vor. Conny stimmte zu, vom vielen Sitzen war sie schon ganz steif und Albina konnte im Buggy ihren Mittagsschlaf machen.

Seit einer halben Stunde gingen sie nun schon den Uferweg entlang, Albina war längst eingeschlafen. Conny hatte mehrmals versucht, eine Unterhaltung mit ihrem Mann anzufangen, dabei aber nur einsilbige Reaktionen erhalten, woraus sie schließen konnte, dass ihn irgendetwas bedrückte. Heute war ihr letzter Tag in Hogwarts, morgen würden sie wieder nach Berlin zurückfahren. Conny wäre einerseits noch gerne inmitten dieser faszinierend wilden Landschaft geblieben, jetzt, wo sie sich etwas in die magische Umgebung eingelebt hatte, hätte sich gerne noch weiter von Severus und von Hagrid – ein begeisterter Fremdenführer und ganz vernarrt in Albina – herumführen und alles erklären lassen, andererseits freute sie sich wieder auf ihre normale Wohnung in der urbanen Zivilisation und ohne allgegenwärtige Zauberei und fremdartige Kreaturen.

Wie dachte Severus darüber? Hatte sein stummes Brüten etwas mit der bevorstehenden Abreise zu tun? Sie warf ihm einen kritischen Blick zu. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet nichts, wie so oft, doch auf seiner Stirn hatten sich kleine Schweißperlen gebildet. Längeres Laufen strengte ihn nach wie vor an, was er aber natürlich nicht zugeben wollte. Conny beschloss, dass es Zeit war für eine Runde Ausruhen.

Sie kamen an einer Bank vorbei, die inmitten von Holunderbüschen direkt am Ufer stand.

„Schade," bemerkte Conny, gerade so laut, dass es unbeabsichtigt klang, ihr Mann es aber hören musste.

„Was ist schade?"

„Die Bank ist noch nass von Regen. Ich hätte mich sonst gern ein bisschen hier hingesetzt, die Aissicht über den See ist so schön."

Severus bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der ihr deutlich zu verstehen gab, dass sie es inzwischen eigentlich besser wissen müsste, zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Jackentasche und nach einem kleinen Schwenk mit demselben war die Bank trocken.

„Bitte sehr, Madam," sagte er mit einer kleinen, spöttischen Verbeugung.

„Danke, Herr Zauberer," gab Conny im gleichen Ton zurück und setzte sich.

Severus blieb stehen und starrte auf das Wasser. Langsam hatte Conny die Nase voll.

„Würde es dir was ausmachen, mir endlich zu erzählen, worüber du die ganze Zeit schon nachdenkst?" fragte sie unwirsch.

Er zuckte zusammen, drehte sich langsam um und musterte sie mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Du kennst mich zu gut."

Mit einem Seufzer setzte er sich neben sie.

„Ich muss dir etwas sagen und weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll."

Conny brummte auffordernd.

„Genaugenommen sind es mehrere Dinge, die du wissen musst."

„Ja, Severus, fang einfach an."

Er wandte den Blick ab und sah wieder auf den See hinaus.

„Well - würdest du gerne öfter nach Hogwarts kommen?"

Tja, würde sie das? Conny schürzte die Lippen. Warum nicht?

Sie nickte. „Ja, schon, wieso?"

„Minerva hat mir einen Vorschlag gemacht. Zuerst hat sie mich gefragt, ob ich meine alte Stelle nicht doch wieder übernehmen will..."

Bei Conny schrillten die Alarmglocken. So dauerhaft wollte sie nun doch nicht nach Hogwarts!

„Nein, keine Angst, ich möchte nicht wieder als Lehrer arbeiten, jedenfalls nicht ständig."

Conny atmete auf, blieb aber immer noch misstrauisch. Er war noch nicht fertig.

„Dann hatte sie die Idee mit Sommerkursen."

„Sommerkurse?"

„Ja, eine oder zwei Wochen in den Ferien, wenn kein Schulbetrieb ist. Kurse für besonders interessierte oder besonders begabte Hexen und Zauberer. Vielleicht auch für Zauberer wie Tolga, die keine magische Erziehung genossen haben."

„Na ja, von mir aus, wenn du das gerne möchtest."

Ferien in einem Schloss in Schottland, Unterkunft, Verpflegung und magische Unterhaltung kostenlos, warum nicht? Wieso hatte er sich so schwer damit getan, ihr das mitzuteilen?

„Und was noch?" fragte sie laut und mit der Befürchtung, dass da noch ein dickes Ende kommen würde.

„Albina..."

Unwillkürlich sah Conny zu ihrer schlafenden Tochter. Sie wurde Severus immer ähnlicher mit ihrem schmalen, blassen Gesichtchen und den rabenschwarzen Haaren.

„Ja?"

Er holte tief Luft.

„Albina ist eine Hexe."

Severus betrachtete intensiv einen Stein vor der Bank, bewegte ihn mit der Fußspitze hin und her.

Conny suchte nach Worten. Woher wollte er das auf einmal wissen?

„Wieso...? Woher...? Warum jetzt...?"

„Minerva hat ein, eh, file?"

„Weiß nicht, Akte heißt das, glaube ich."

Er sah nicht sehr überzeugt aus von ihrer Übersetzung, sprach aber weiter.

„Well, eine Liste aller Kinder, die in Zaubererfamilien geboren werden oder aller Kinder mit magischen Fähigkeiten, die in Muggelfamilien zur Welt kommen, Kinder von ehemaligen Schülern. Diese Liste bringt sich automatisch immer auf den neuesten Stand, damit die Kinder später ihre Schulbriefe bekommen können. Nach dem ersten Geburtstag kann man die Magie eines Menschen erkennen .."

„Kartei!" rief Conny.

„Wie bitte?" fragte er irritiert.

„Das deutsche Wort heißt ‚Kartei'." Sie lächelte stolz. Er wirkte nicht sehr begeistert über die Unterbrechung.

„Ja, gut, also eine Kartei. Und da steht Albina drin. Als Hexe."

Er atmete heftig aus.

„Als Hexe," wiederholte Conny tonlos.

„Ja."

„Und das ist sicher?"

„Ganz sicher."

Hm! War das ein Problem? Conny hatte keine rechte Vorstellung davon, was magische Fähigkeiten für ein Kind bedeuteten.

„Und was heißt das nun?"

Fragend blickte sie ihren Mann an. Der sah immer noch starr auf den See hinaus.

„Verschiedenes. Erstens bedeutet es für uns, dass wir mehr Kontakt mit der Zaubererwelt haben werden, als uns – als mir vielleicht lieb ist."

Conny zuckte mit den Schultern. So, wie sie die Situation im Moment einschätzte, konnte sie damit leben.

„Zweitens muss sie sich irgendwann entscheiden: Für die Zauberer- oder für die Muggelgesellschaft. Die meisten Leute mit magischen Fähigkeiten wollen mit Muggels nichts mehr zu tun haben."

„Hier in England. Denk an Tolga, in Deutschland ist es anders."

Er schnaubte wenig überzeugt,

„Wenn sich ihre Magie zeigt, müssen wir ihr helfen, damit zurechtzukommen, sie muss lernen, dass sie anders ist, als die anderen Kinder, aber sie soll kein Außenseiter sein - das wird sehr schwer werden, Conny."

Zum ersten Mal sah er sie an. In seinem Gesicht stand jetzt die nackte Verzweiflung.

„Später wird sie Fragen stellen. Wenn sie etwas über die Geschichte der Zauberer erfährt, wird sie mehr wissen wollen über die Rolle, die ihr Vater in den jüngsten Verwicklungen gespielt hat – was soll ich ihr dann sagen?"

„Die Wahrheit, Severus. Wenn es soweit ist, wird Albina alt genug sein, sie zu verstehen. Du bist rehabilitiert worden, das – wie heißt es noch gleich? – Wizengamot hat bestätigt, dass du kein Verbrecher warst, sondern ein Held. Das kannst du deiner Tochter ruhig erzählen."

Conny legte eine Hand auf die seine.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Conny, ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist," brach es aus ihm heraus

„Warum denn nicht. Sie wird bestimmt ein kluges Kind. Sieh mal, wir wollen sie doch zweisprachig aufwachsen lassen, deshalb sprichst du Englisch mit ihr. Genauso kannst du ihr die Eigenheiten der Zaubererwelt zeigen und ich bin für die Muggelseite zuständig. Dann kann sie sich entscheiden, wo ihr Schwerpunkt liegen soll. Ich nehme an, die Hogwartsbriefe bedeuten nicht, dass man die Schule unbedingt besuchen muss, oder?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Na also, dann könnte sie weiter auf eine ganz normale Schule gehen. Sie kann beide Möglichkeiten kennen lernen und sich das beste daraus aussuchen. Warten wir es doch einfach ab, Severus."

„Du siehst es so unkompliziert, ich weiß nicht..."

„Ich auch nicht, Severus, verdammt, aber wir werden es schon schaffen. Im Deutschen gibt es ein Sprichwort, das heißt ‚Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat'. Das sollten wir beherzigen."

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer legte er den Arm um sie.

Eine Weile saßen sie engumschlungen da, dann fragte Conny vorsichtig;  
"War's das jetzt an Neuigkeiten?"

Er ließ sie los, setzte sich aufrecht hin und sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Das reicht dir noch nicht? Gut, da ist noch etwas," gab er zögernd zu, „aber ich glaube, das sollte dir Minerva selber sagen – oder vielmehr zeigen, sonst glaubst du es mir nicht."

Er schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

„Das ist gemein, mich so auf die Folter zu spannen!"

„More tea, Conny?"

Minerva McGonnagal richtete ihren Zauberstab fragend auf die Teekanne.

Conny nickte eine Antwort, sprechen konnte sie nicht, sie hatte den Mund gerade voll von einem Gebäck, das ‚Crumpets' hieß. Die Kanne schwebte anmutig über den Tisch, goss Connys Tasse voll und kehrte wieder zum alten Platz zurück. Conny grinste in sich hinein: Das würde ihr zuhause fehlen, solche Dinge erledigte Severus auch lieber mit der Hand.

„It was so nice having you here," setzte Minerva die Konversation fort und erging sich dann in den Planungen für die Sommerkurse, die das Versprechen weiterer, regelmäßiger Besuche mit sich brachten. Ganz zu schweigen von Albinas noch anstehendem Schulbesuch.

„Sie wird zweifellos eine hervorragende Schülerin," mischte sich das Porträt Dumbledores ein, „sie hat bereits jetzt eine Vorliebe für Bücher."

„Das hat doch noch etwas Zeit, sie ist gerade mal ein Jahr alt!" protestierte Conny lachend und betrachtete ihre Tochter, die auf dem Boden saß und wieder einmal ganz vertieft war in ein Bilderbuch.

„Außerdem ist sie ein halber Muggel, vielleicht beeinträchtigt das ihre magischen Fähigkeiten," fügte sie spöttisch hinzu.

Severus sah plötzlich angelegentlich aus dem Fenster, aber Conny konnte die durchdringenden Blicke Minervas und Albus' spüren. Was nun? Hatte sie etwas falsches gesagt? War sie in ein magisches Fettnäpfchen getreten?

„You haven't told her?" fragte Minerva leise und sah Severus streng über ihre Brille hinweg an.

"No, I haven't," gab dieser ungehalten zurück. „I thought it best if she saw it with her own eyes. She would not have believed me anyway."

Albus kicherte vergnügt in seinen Bart. Auch Minerva schien sich über irgendetwas zu amüsieren.

Verdammt, was sollte das, wann würde man sie endlich einweihen?

„What's the matter?" fragte Conny ungeduldig.

"Show her," forderte Severus Minerva auf und diese orderte per Zauberstab einen dicken, ledergebundenen Wälzer aus einem offenstehenden Schrank.

„Das ist die Kartei, von der ich dir erzählt habe," erklärte Severus.

Conny nickte beklommen. Wo würde das jetzt hinführen?

Minerva räumte mit einem Zauberstabschwenk das Teegeschirr zur Seite, schlug den Band auf und legte ihn so auf den Tisch, dass Conny lesen konnte.

Lauter Kinder, deren Nachnamen mit ‚s' anfingen. Der Zauberstab zeigte auf einen Eintrag in der Mitte der Seite, sofort vergrößerte sich die Schrift.

‚Stein, Albina Charlotte', stand da in altmodisch-verschnörkelten Buchstaben und dahinter in einem etwas dunkleren, frischeren Farbton ‚witch' , dann kam ‚Berlin' und das Geburtsdatum, ‚daughter of Severus Snape, wizard and Cornelia Stein, witch (?)'.

„Das ist ein Druckfehler," war Connys spontane Reaktion.

Severus lachte leise.

„So etwas gibt es hier nicht. Was hier steht, ist die Wahrheit. Warte."

Er ließ seinen Zauberstab einige Seiten zurückblättern:

‚Stein, Cornelia, witch (?), Berlin, daughter of…'

"Nein," protestierte Conny schwach.

Mit seinem Zauberstab befahl Severus einen anderen Band aus dem Schrank und dirigierte ihn vor Conny auf den Tisch. Dann dasselbe wie vorher: Aufschlagen, Vergrößern der Schrift...

‚Von der Weiden, Margarethe, witch'... Conny brach ab und starrte zuerst Minerva an und dann Severus.

„Das – das ist meine Ur-Großmutter!"

Ihre Ur-Großmutter mütterlicherseits. Conny hatte sie nicht gekannt, ihre Eltern und Großeltern hatten kaum von ihr erzählt. Aus den wenigen Bemerkungen hatte sie sich zusammengereimt, dass diese Frau ein wenig seltsam gewesen war, ein bisschen verrückt. Früh verwitwet, hatte sie zusammen mit ihrem jüngsten Sohn zurückgezogen auf dem alten Bauernhof der Familie in der Eifel gelebt, bis sie schließlich im hohen Alter von 99 Jahren verstorben war. Ihr Sohn – auch er als wunderlich verschrien und von der Familie ignoriert – lebte dort bis zu seinem Tod, dann wurde das Anwesen verkauft, da keiner aus der Familie es hatte haben wollen.

„War sie in Hogwarts?"

Albus schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Nein, die Familie hat nie auf die Briefe reagiert. Es war eine Zeit, als man Schulbildung für Mädchen vielfach noch nicht für nötig hielt."

Conny blickte starr auf den Eintrag. ‚Witch'. Im Geiste ließ sie ihre Verwandtschaft Revue passieren, aber beim besten Willen konnte sie keine Magie entdecken, nicht ein kleines bisschen Exzentrik. Ihr Großvater war ein preußischer Postbeamter gewesen, ihr Vater und ihr Onkel waren Beamte, einer ihrer Brüder war Lehrer, auch ein Beamter, ihr anderer Bruder hatte in der Wirtschaft Karriere gemacht...

„Nur ich bin aus der Art geschlagen," sagte sie laut zu den Händen in ihrem Schoß.

Was hatte ihr Vater getobt, als sie ihm ihre Berufsentscheidung mitgeteilt hatte - Tänzerin. Wobei – mit Zauberei hatte ihr Beruf auch nichts zu tun. Nie hatte sie irgendwelchen magischen Kräfte an sich wahrgenommen...

„It runs in families, sometimes it skips generations." Minervas Stimme.

"Ihre Magie wurde nicht gefördert, Conny." Albus Dumbledore. „Wir haben damals keine Briefe ins Ausland verschickt wegen der Probleme mit Voldemort und die anderen Schulen haben es ebenfalls versäumt."

„Das Einhorn hat es gespürt, deshalb hat es den Kontakt mit dir gesucht." Severus.

Conny vernahm diese Stimmen aus weiter Entfernung. Szenen aus ihrer Kindheit tauchten bruchstückhaft auf: Ein kleines, tränenüberströmtes Mädchen, schimpfende, vorwurfsvolle Eltern, ‚mach das nicht noch einmal!, sieh dir deine Brüder an, warum kannst du nicht...? Warum musst du uns immer so enttäuschen? Benimm dich, die Leute schauen schon her!'

Verzweifelt hatte sie versucht, ihre Eltern zufrieden zu stellen, um sich dann im rebellischen Teenageralter in stundenlanges Tanztraining zu flüchten und hinter einem Mantel aus Spott und Ironie zu verschanzen, unverwundbar, selbständig, stark.

Jemand nahm ihre Hände in einen schützenden Griff und brachte sie in die Gegenwart zurück. Severus kniete neben ihrem Stuhl.

„Es ist nichts Schlimmes, Conny, es tut nicht weh," sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Kann ich – kann ich dann auch zaubern?" fragte sie schüchtern.

Das Porträt zwinkerte ihr freundlich zu.

„Sie bräuchten einen Zauberstab und müssten sehr viel üben, ganz von vorne anfangen, da Sie ja nie mit Zauberei in Berührung waren, es würde sehr viel Arbeit bedeuten..."

Conny winkte müde ab. Nein, danke. Sie hatte so lange als Muggel gelebt, hatte Zauberei nie vermisst, auf ihre alten Tage brauchte sie sie jetzt auch nicht mehr. Laut sagte sie:

„Es reicht, wenn einer aus der Familie zaubern kann. Oder zwei," fügte sie in Erinnerung an Albina hinzu und stand auf. Sie brauchte jetzt erst mal etwas Bewegung auf diesen Schreck hin. Severus stand ebenfalls auf und schloss sie in seine Arme.

„Jedenfalls wissen wir jetzt, warum Hogwarts dich ohne Weiteres akzeptiert hat. Minerva hatte große Bedenken."

„The castle was better informed than we were," ergänzte die Hexe.

"Willkommen in der Zauberergemeinschaft, Conny," rief Albus Dumbledore und verbeugte sich.

Auf einmal wurde sie von dem unwiderstehlichen Wunsch ergriffen, näher zu dem Porträt hinzugehen. Sie löste sich von ihrem Mann und machte einen Schritt in dessen Richtung. Weiter kam sie nicht, plötzlich schien der Fußboden sich zu bewegen, die Wände rückten in weite Ferne, sie fühlte sich wie unter Wasser, sie wollte sich hinlegen, treiben lassen in der Schwerelosigkeit...

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wurde Cornelia Stein ohnmächtig.

_Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot_


	17. Chapter 17

17

Nebel – dicke, weiße, undurchdringliche, klebrige, allesverschluckende Watte, die die kleine Gruppe von Menschen auf dem Weg durch das Hogwartsgelände umgab und isolierte vom Rest der Welt. Nebel, der zur Stimmung passte. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, keinem war nach Reden zu Mute. Ein schweigsames Frühstück um sechs Uhr früh, lästiges Zusammensuchen von schmutziger Wäsche und Kinderspielzeug, Kofferpacken, verhalten-gefühlvoller Abschied von Minerva McGonnagal und Albus Dumbledore; und nun begleitete Hagrid sie wieder hinunter zum Eingangstor. Albina saß auf seinen Schultern, aber selbst sie war heute still und Hagrids üblicher Informationsfluss zum Thema Hogwarts und seine magischen Bewohner tierischer und menschlicher Art tröpfelte nur spärlich.

Unvermittelt tauchte das große Tor vor ihnen aus dem weißen Nichts auf. Hagrid öffnete es umständlich mit seinem großen Schlüssel. Dann hob er Albina von seinen Schultern, hielt sie auf Augenhöhe in den Armen und verabschiedete sich. Das Mädchen brabbelte vergnügt zurück und vergrub seine Händchen in dem dichten Bart. Hagrid blinzelte heftig und schniefte diskret, als er sie ihrer Mutter übergab, die sie in den Buggy setzte. Er fasste in seine Jacke und förderte ein riesiges Stofftier zutage. Es war weiß und deutlich als Einhorn zu erkennen, doch die etwas füllige Figur und die ungelenken Nähte zeugten davon, dass Hagrid es wohl selbst fabriziert hatte.

„Hoppa!" krähte Albina glücklich und drückte das Einhorn an sich. Hagrid strahlte.

„You're coming back soon?" fragte er dann Conny, ihre Hand vorsichtig in seiner großen haltend.

Conny nickte eifrig und fand sich plötzlich in einer heftigen Umarmung wieder.

„Hagrid," ertönte mahnend Severus' missbilligende Stimme.

„Sorry," brummte der Riese verlegen und ließ Conny frei.

„Good-bye. Take care of him," fügte er mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf ihren Mann hinzu.

Dann umfasste seine eine Pranke Severus' Hand und die andere ruhte mit einem bedeutungsvollen, festen Griff auf dessen Schulter.

„I was wrong about you. You're a good man."

Verlegenes Schweigen; Blicke, die nicht lange verharren wollten - und dann waren sie auch schon durch das Tor hindurch und strebten durch das weiße Nichts dem Parkplatz zu.

Plötzlich blieb Severus abrupt stehen und hielt auch Conny durch einen ausgestreckten Arm zurück.

Vor ihnen war schemenhaft ein Polizeiauto zu sehen und zwei Personen, die ein einsames, abgestelltes Auto inspizierten – ihren Mietwagen.

„Shit," flüsterte Severus und ließ das schwebende Gepäck sanft zu Boden gleiten. Er wurde kreidebleich und schluckte heftig. Polizisten weckten immer noch schlimme Erinnerungen. Conny griff nach seiner Hand – sie war eiskalt. Er erwiderte ihren sanften Druck und atmete tief durch. Dann verstaute er seinen Zauberstab in der Jacke, schwang sich eine Tasche über die Schulter und packte einen Koffer auf die mühsame Muggelart am Griff. Conny folgte seinem Beispiel mit den weiteren Gepäckstücken und versuchte, zusätzlich irgendwie Albinas Buggy zu steuern. Die Polizisten hatten sie noch nicht bemerkt.

Severus räusperte sich vernehmlich.

„Excuse me, are you looking for something?" rief er ihnen zu.

Die Männer schraken sichtlich zusammen, fasten sich aber bald und es entspann sich ein lebhaftes Hin und Her aus schnellem Englisch und noch schnellerem Schottisch, von dem Conny nur die Hälfte verstand. Offenbar hatte der Besitzer des nahegelegenen Pubs sich über das in dieser verlassenen Gegend tagelang abgestellte Fahrzeug gewundert und die Polizei informiert. Conny musste die Wagenpapiere und ihren Führerschein vorzeigen und Severus seinen Pass. Schließlich wollten sie auch noch Albinas Kinderausweis sehen. Auf die misstrauische Frage, wieso sie denn hier in der Einsamkeit, weitab von Hotels oder Bed & Breakfast-Pensionen, mit all dem Gepäck zu Fuß unterwegs seien, erfand Severus schnell eine Geschichte von einem Bekannten, der sie hier getroffen und in seinem Wagen mit nach Hause genommen habe. Jetzt habe er sie wieder zurückgebracht, aber durch den dichten Nebel sei ihre Ankunft unbemerkt geblieben.

Die Polizisten sahen zunächst etwas skeptisch drein, konnten dann aber an einem Ehepaar mit Kind nichts Verdächtiges feststellen und gaben sich zufrieden, zogen sich in den Polizeiwagen zurück und fuhren schließlich davon.

Conny atmete auf und öffnete den Kofferraum. Severus lehnte sich schwer auf seinen Stock und schloss die Augen. Auf seiner Stirn standen kleine Schweißtropfen.

Schweigend luden sie schließlich das Gepäck ins Auto, verstauten Albina auf dem Kindersitz und schnallten sich an.

Conny starrte auf die weiße Wand vor sich. Von Hogwarts war absolut nichts zu sehen.

„Wärst du gerne hier geblieben?" sprach sie schließlich die Frage aus, die sie schon den ganzen Morgen bewegte.

Severus antwortete nicht, blickte nur starr geradeaus durch die von feinen Nebeltröpfchen bedeckte Windschutzscheibe.

„Immerhin ist es so etwas wie dein Zuhause..." fuhr Conny unerbittlich fort.

„Hoppa, Äga, Hoppa," verkündete Albina von hinten und schwenkte ihr Einhorn aus Stoff.

Wie auf Kommando drehten sich beide Elternköpfe zu ihr um. Schwarze Augen trafen auf blaue und hielten sich fest.

„Nein, Conny," sagte Severus schließlich sanft, „mein Zuhause ist in Berlin, da wo du bist und Albina. Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich hierher zurückkehren kann, ohne dass es zu sehr weh tut. Aber mein eigentlicher Platz ist nicht mehr hier, es gibt zu viele Traditionen, zu viele Zwänge. Wir werden einmal im Jahr nach Hogwarts kommen, das reicht – es sei denn..."

Er brach ab und sah sie nachdenklich an.

„Es sei denn, du möchtest gern öfter hier sein, jetzt, wo du weißt..."

Conny unterbrach ihn mit einem lachenden Kopfschütteln.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Ich bin zu alt, um mich noch auf Dauer an die volle Dosis Zauberei zu gewöhnen. Einmal im Jahr reicht."

Resolut steckte sie den Zündschlüssel ins Schloss und drehte ihn um. Mit gekonntem Schwung fuhr sie rückwärts und bog dann auf die Straße ein.

Severus fasste Halt suchend an den Griff über dem Seitenfenster.

„Denk dran – keep left," mahnte er sie mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen und zeigte auf das Schild auf dem Armaturenbrett.

Conny machte ein abfälliges Geräusch und gab Gas.

Eine Weile fuhren sie schweigend durch die wabernden weißen Wände, nur Albina erzählte ihrem Stoffeinhorn leise Geschichten.

„Sag mal, Severus...", Conny sah angestrengt auf die Straße, obwohl der Nebel langsam lichter wurde.

„Ja?"

„Ich überlege gerade..."

„Ja?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir recht wäre..."

„Bitte, Conny, was denn?"

"Ich meine, vielleicht möchtest du es lieber nicht."

„Conny!?"

„Vielleicht bin ich ja völlig unbegabt und stelle mich ganz dämlich an…"

„Merlin's beard, Conny, wenn du möchtest, dass ich dir das Zaubern beibringe, warum sagst du es dann nicht?"

Genau, dieses Gedankenlesen, das wollte sie auch gerne lernen. Conny lachte verlegen.

„Na ja, ich komme mir komisch vor."

Er lachte.

„Ja, das kann ich mir denken."

„Du machst dich über mich lustig," entgegnete sie empört.

Er lachte wieder und strich ihr sanft über die Wange.

„Nein, dass tue ich nicht. Mir kommt es nur auch noch komisch vor und ich werde gerne versuchen, dir das Zaubern beizubringen. Einige einfache Sachen kannst du bestimmt auch in deinem fortgeschrittenen Alter noch lernen – Conny, stay on the left!"

Mit einem erschreckten Schlenker wich Conny dem Lastwagen aus, der ihnen in der Kurve plötzlich entgegen kam.

„Entschuldigung," murmelte sie und versuchte, den Adrenalinstoß zu verarbeiten.

Neben ihr stieß Severus heftig die Luft aus.

„I promise - ich verspreche es dir, Conny, ich bringe dir das Zaubern bei, wir kaufen dir den besten Zauberstab, den es in Berlin gibt – Tolga hat mal ein Geschäft erwähnt, wo man welche bekommt, angeblich sogar aus der Produktion von Olivander's - und ich bin überzeugt davon, du wirst ganz ausgezeichnet zaubern können – aber jetzt sei bitte noch einmal ganz Muggel und konzentriere dich auf das Autofahren, ja? Ich hänge mittlerweile zu sehr an meinen Leben, als dass ich es auf einer schottischen Landstraße verlieren möchte."

_Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot_


	18. Chapter 18

18

„Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

Der Mann sah aus wie ein Gartenzwerg: Klein, krummer Rücken, rosiges Gesicht mit Knollennase, schulterlanges graues Haar und schütterer Bart in der gleichen Farbe. Fehlte nur noch die Zipfelmütze.

„Wir hätten gerne einen Zauberstab," sagte Severus, als sei es das Natürlichste von der Welt, in einem Trödelladen in Charlottenburg diesen Wunsch zu äußern.

Der Mann zeigte sich auch keineswegs überrascht.

„Einen Zauberstab, ja, da drüben auf dem Regal liegen welche, wenn Sie mal schauen möchten," antwortete er gelangweilt und wedelte lässig mit der linken Hand.

Conny nahm Albina auf den Arm und bahnte sich mit Severus im Schlepptau einen Weg durch alte Stühle und Tische, Spiegel und Ölgemälde in verschnörkelten Rahmen, große Porzellanwaschschüsseln und Wasserkrüge und Geschirr aller Art. Gab es wirklich Menschen, die bereit waren, Geld für solch altes Gerümpel auszugeben?

Auf dem angegebenen Regal hingegen befand sich modernes Kunsthandwerk: Kerzenständer in Blumenform, Teelichthalter in allen Variationen, mit Glasperlen verziert, Blumenvasen in den unmöglichsten Formen und eine Sammlung von Glasstäben, mit buntem Flitter gefüllt, der sich in einer Flüssigkeit bewegte, wenn man den Stab drehte: Zauberstäbe.

Severus schnaubte empört und Conny verkniff sich ein Lachen.

„Hören Sie," Severus hatte sich umgedreht und stürmte zu dem Ladenbesitzer hin, so schnell es der herumstehende Trödel und seine Füße zuließen. Er baute sich dicht vor ihm auf und zischte:

„Ich möchte kein Kinderspielzeug, sondern einen richtigen Zauberstab. So einen!"

Drohend hielt er ihm seinen eigenen unter die Nase. Die Augen des Mann weiteten sich verzückt.

„Grenadill, 24 cm, eingearbeiteter Drachenzahn, sehr zuverlässig, sehr stabil, aus der 1970er Produktion von Olivander's, sehr selten... Ja, ja, sicher doch. Entschuldigung – ein Irrtum. Ich dachte, weil sie mit dem Kind... Tut mir leid, unendlich leid. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen wollen."

Laut rief er: „Max! Komm mal her!"

Ein schlaksiger, blonder Jüngling erschien in der Tür, die in die Tiefen des Hauses führte. In der einen Hand hielt er einen Döner, in der anderen eine Serviette und kaute auf beiden Backen.

„Wenn wieder Kundschaft kommt, kümmere dich drum. Ich bin mit den Herrschaften hier beschäftigt."

Max nickte und verschwand wieder. Der Mann öffnete eine weitere Tür mit der dezenten Aufschrift ‚privat' und führte sie in einen Nebenraum: Noch mehr Gerümpel, an den Wänden alte geschnitzte Holzregale, auf denen seltsame Gefäße und Gerätschaften sowie dicke, ledergebundene Bücher lagerten. Es roch seltsam: Abgestanden, staubig, aber auch irgendwie aromatisch, ein bisschen wie in einer alten Kirche. In der Mitte stand ein großer Schreibtisch mit einem Computer, der so gar nicht in das sonstige Interieur des Raumes passte.

„Für wen soll der Stab denn sein?" fragte der Händler, nachdem er die Tür sorgfältig geschlossen hatte.

„Für meine Frau," antwortete Severus, „und bevor Sie uns irgendeinen billigen Schund aus China zeigen – wir möchten einen von Olivander's."

„Ja, sicher, mein Herr, gerne, auf jeden Fall."

Dienstbeflissen kletterte der Mann auf eine kleine Leiter und holte einen Stapel schmaler, länglicher Schachteln aus dem obersten Regal.

„Bitte sehr. Werden in Deutschland nicht häufig verlangt. Qualität hat nun mal ihren Preis."

„Severus!" Flüsternd zog Conny ihren Mann am Arm. „Ich möchte dafür kein Vermögen ausgeben. Wir wissen doch gar nicht genau, ob..."

„Billige Zauberstäbe stellen eine Gefahr für die Menschheit dar," unterbrach dieser sie kategorisch. „Sie sind unzuverlässig und schwer zu kontrollieren. Es ist nur in meinem eigenen Interesse und in dem von Albina, wenn du einen ordentlichen Zauberstab bekommst."

Conny schnitt ihm eine Grimasse.

„Ist es Ihr erster?" erkundigte sich der Mann.

Conny nickte verlegen.

„Ah ja, soso, nun, manchmal offenbart es sich erst sehr spät." Er grinste wissend und Conny wollte schon entgegnen, dass sie nun so alt auch noch nicht sei, aber der Händler kam ihr zuvor.

„Fangen wir mit diesem hier an."

Er reichte ihr ein hellbraunes, ziemlich langes Exemplar.

„Kretisches Olivenholz, 30 cm, mit Feenhaar."

Vorsichtig umfasste Conny den Stab und hielt ihn unschlüssig in der Hand. Hilfesuchend blickte sie zu Severus.

„Du musst ihn etwas schwenken."

Conny schwenkte, schon alleine, um den Stab aus Albinas Reichweite zu bewegen. Nichts tat sich.

„OK. Der ist es nicht. Probieren Sie diesen. Birne, 25 cm, Haar aus der Hippogriff-Mähne."

Conny dachte mit Entsetzen an das monströse Tier, das Hagrid ihr gezeigt hatte und bewegte ängstlich den Stab. Wieder nichts.

Severus nahm ihr Albina ab.

Der Nächste. Indisches Rosenholz, 28 cm, Streifen aus der Schwanzflosse eines Wassermanns.

Puh, auch nicht besonders appetitlich!

Und es tat sich wieder nichts.

Conny sah unglücklich zu Severus. Offenbar war es doch nicht so weit her mit ihren magischen Fähigkeiten. Aber Severus war ausnahmsweise die personifizierte Geduld. Er lächelte aufmunternd zurück.

„Manchmal dauert es sehr lange, bis der richtige Stab seinen Besitzer findet."

„Palisander, 22 cm, Samen einer Alraune."

Nichts.

„Ahorn, 23 cm, Stück eines Drachendarms."

Igitt! Fehlanzeige.

„Ach Severus, das wird doch nichts!"

Frustriert blickte Conny auf den immer kleiner werdenden Stapel der ungeöffneten Schachteln.

„Europäischer Buchsbaum, 20 cm, Haar aus der Mähne eines Einhorns."

Wenig hoffnungsvoll griff Conny danach. Und fühlte plötzlich eine wohlige Wärme in ihrer rechten Hand, ein unglaubliches Gefühl von Stärke und Zuversicht. Sie bewegte den Stab und hätte ihn vor Schreck fast fallen gelassen, als aus seiner Spitze plötzlich rote Funken sprühten.

„Das ist er!" riefen Severus und der Verkäufer gleichzeitig, während Albina vor Freude über das Minifeuerwerk laut quietschte.

Conny hielt den Stab vorsichtig mit zwei Fingern fest und sagte gar nichts.

„Ausgezeichnet, wir nehmen ihn," sagte Severus.

„Macht 500 Euro. In welcher Währung wollen Sie bezahlen? Wir nehmen auch Goldstücke."

„Kreditkarte?" fragte Severus.

Der Mann verzog gequält das Gesicht.

„EC-Karte, wenn's geht."

Ungerührt suchte Severus die richtige Karte heraus und der Verkäufer steckte sie in das Lesegerät. Conny stand daneben und sah fassungslos zu: Da lief gerade das übliche Prozedere einer Kartenzahlung ab, mit Geheimzahl, Belegen und allem und was hatten sie gekauft? Einen Zauberstab, ihren Zauberstab. Unglaublich! Wahnsinn!

„So, bitte sehr."

Eine weiße Plastiktüte mit einem schmalen Pappkarton drin. Automatisch griff Conny danach und ebenso automatisch folgte sie Severus aus dem Laden. Hatte sie wirklich gerade den ersten Schritt in ihr Leben als Hexe getan?

„Nein, du musst die Bewegung etwas flüssiger machen, etwas runder. Sieh her, so!"

Zum wiederholten Mal demonstrierte Severus seiner Frau den Schlenker für den Schwebezauber, seiner Meinung nach das Einfachste, was es auf dem Gebiet der Zaubersprüche gab. Es war zehn Uhr abends, sie übten nun schon seit Albina eingeschlafen war, fast zwei Stunden.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer hob Conny den Arm und versuchte, die Bewegung genau zu imitieren.

„Ja, besser. Jetzt rechts noch etwas tiefer – genau. Gut. Und jetzt sprich dazu ‚Wingardium leviosa'.

„Wingardium leviosa!" wiederholte Conny unsicher und blickte mit angehaltenem Atem auf das dünne Papiertuch auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, eines von der Art, mit denen sie normalerweise Albinas Po saubermachten.

Nichts passierte.

Severus stöhnte.

„Du darfst die Bewegung nicht vergessen. Beides muss gleichzeitig geschehen, Bewegung und Zauberspruch. OK?"

Conny nickte folgsam.

„Gut. Nochmal!"

„Wingarsium leviosa!"

„Nein, nein, nein! Kannst du dir die zwei Worte nicht merken? Wingardium heißt es, bei Merlin, wingardium - ist das so schwer?"

Conny unterdrückte den dringlichen Wunsch ihrem Mann ans Schienbein zu treten. Statt dessen packte sie ihren Zauberstab fester und wiederholte:

„Wingardium levisoa!"

Nichts. Conny war den Tränen nahe. Der Arm tat ihr weh, sie würde morgen einen scheußlichen Muskelkater haben.

„Konzentriere dich!"

„Verdammt! Ich konzentriere mich ja!"

„Dann sollte es auch klappen!"

„Wingardium leviosa!"

Das Tuch wackelte ein bisschen, aber das konnte auch ein Luftzug gewesen sein.

Entmutigt und wütend verzog Conny das Gesicht.

„Das Ganze ist völlig sinnlos. Der Zauberstab war eine Fehlinvestition. Ich kann es nicht! Ich höre jetzt auf mit dem Quatsch und gehe ins Bett!"

Dramatisch pfefferte sie den Zauberstab quer durch den Raum. Es gab einen lauten Knall und ein paar Bücher purzelten aus dem Regal.

„Conny! Verdammt! Weißt du, wie gefährlich das ist?"

Severus packte sie am Handgelenk und hielt sie fest. Sein Gesicht war weiß und seine Augen sprühten vor Zorn.

„Zauberstäbe wirft man nicht einfach so durch die Gegend! Und du gibst jetzt nicht auf, sondern versuchst es noch einmal. Hier!"

Er drückte ihr den Zauberstab in die Hand.

„Es ist sinnlos, ich kann es nicht. Und du tust mir weh!" fauchte Conny zurück.

„Doch, du kannst es. Fühlst du die Kraft in deiner Hand? Ja? Dann konzentriere dich auf diese Kraft."

Conny schnappte sich den Stab und zwang sich zu verbissener Konzentration.

„Wingardium leviosa!"

Das Tuch riss mitten entzwei.

„Verdammte Scheiße!"

Aber Severus lachte.

„Das war zu heftig, du bist zu aufgeregt. Beruhige dich und mache die Bewegung weicher. Immerhin hast du jetzt schon eine Reaktion erzielt. Nochmal."

Conny zitterte vor Wut und Erschöpfung.

„Ich kann nicht mehr! Ich will ins Bett!"

Severus war unerbittlich und versperrte ihr den Weg.

„Nein. Einmal noch. Konzentriere dich. Atme gang ruhig! Und denk an flüssige Bewegungen."

„Du bist so ein elender Sklaventreiber!"

„Weiß ich, ich war Lehrer," gab er ungerührt zu. „Also, einmal tief durchatmen und dann los!"

„Wingardium leviosa!"

Staunend schaute Conny zu, wie das Tuch sich einen halben Meter über den Tisch erhob.

„Halte den Kontakt, lenke es mit deinem Stab!"

Conny biss sich vor Aufregung auf die Unterlippe, hielt den Atem an und ließ das Tuch langsam zur Sessellehne schweben. Sie legte es dort ab und ließ den Stab sinken. Taumelnd trat sie ein paar Schritte zurück und landete in Severus' Armen.

„Ich habe gezaubert," flüsterte sie fassungslos.

Severus hielt sie sanft umschlungen.

„Ich habe wirklich... Ich muss das noch einmal versuchen."

Sie stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin und richtete den Zauberstab erneut auf das Tuch.

„Wingardium leviosa!"

Gehorsam erhob sich das Tuch von der Lehne und ließ sich widerspruchslos zum Fernseher dirigieren, wo Conny es wieder ablegte.

„Es funktioniert wirklich."

„Natürlich funktioniert es."

„Ach Severus, ich kann zaubern, ich kann wahrhaftig zaubern!"

Aller Unmut war vergessen, voller Freude strahlte sie ihn an, jedes ihrer Worte mit dem Zauberstab unterstreichend.

Severus verzog kurz das Gesicht und griff behutsam nach ihrem Arm, entwand ihr den Zauberstab und legte ihn vorsichtig neben den seinen auf den Tisch.

„Merke dir noch eine ganz wichtige Regel: Richte nie den Zauberstab unbeabsichtigt auf jemanden, wenn du starke Gefühle verspürst – du könnest ihn verletzen."

„Habe ich dich verletzt?" fragte sie verblüfft.

Severus zeigte mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf einige rote Flecke an seinem Hals.

„Nicht schlimm, nur ein kleiner Nesselzauber. Aber merke es dir trotzdem."

„Ja."

Mit einem Mal überkam sie eine ungeheuere Müdigkeit – eigentlich kein Wunder nach der stundenlangen Anstrengung – und sie klapperte mit den Zähnen vor Kälte.

Haltsuchend schlang sie ihre Arme um ihren Mann, genoss die Sicherheit und die Wärme, die von ihm ausging, die Geborgenheit, die sie fühlte, als er die Umarmung erwiderte. Unvermittelt fiel ihr ein, wie sie sich das erste Mal an seinen Körper geschmiegt hatte, damals in der düsteren, schäbigen Küche seiner Hinterhofwohnung. Das war noch gar nicht so lange her und doch – sie hatten einen weiten Weg zusammen zurückgelegt. Aus dem menschenscheuen Einsiedler mit Selbstmordabsichten war ein Ehemann und Vater geworden, ein erfolgreicher Unternehmer zudem, und ihr eigenes sprödes, skeptisches Ich hatte gelernt, einen Menschen bedingungslos zu lieben und sich ebenso lieben zu lassen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sich ihre Identität als Hexe offenbart hatte. Ein Schauer überlief sie und sie klammerte dich noch fester an ihren Mann.

Dieser strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht und sah sie besorgt an.

„Was hast du?"

„Ich bin hundmüde, fix und fertig, mir ist kalt – ich bin so glücklich."

Er lachte leise und sein Mund liebkoste zärtlich ihr Ohr.

„Worüber nur?" fragte er mit leisem Spott.

„Darüber dass ich zaubern kann - und dass ich dich habe," flüsterte sie.

„Ich bin auch froh, dass ich dich habe," entgegnete er leise.„Ganz gleich, ob du nun zaubern kannst oder nicht. Komm, genug für heute, gehen wir schlafen. Hier."

Mit einem geübten Griff klaubte er beide Zauberstäbe vom Tisch und reichte ihr den ihren.

„Eine richtige Hexe geht nie ohne ihren Zauberstab ins Bett."

Eine richtige Hexe, sie war eine richtige Hexe, sie konnte zaubern! Ihr Leben würde sich verändern, ungeahnte Möglichkeiten taten sich auf – vielleicht konnte man mit Magie auch die Motivation und die Beweglichkeit übergewichtiger Hausfrauen und zickiger Teenager steigern, vielleicht konnte man aus zu glattem Parkett oder zu stumpfem PVC ideale Tanzunterlagen machen, vielleicht konnte man Choreographien zaubern, vielleicht...

„Willst du mit Jeans und Schuhen ins Bett?"

Severus' spöttische Stimme riss sie aus ihren Träumereien. Sie saß auf dem Bett, hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass ihr Mann längst im Bad gewesen war. Jetzt stand er im Schlafanzug vor ihr, sein Gesichtausdruck eine Studie in genervter Belustigung. Als sie nichts erwiderte, ihn nur stumm anstarrte, setzte er sich mit einem kleinen Seufzer neben sie und begann, sie langsam und methodisch ihrer Kleider zu entledigen. Dabei streichelte und küsste er immer wieder sanft ihre nackte Haut, und sie merkte, wie ihr Körper aus seiner Erstarrung erwachte, Leben und Wärme zu pulsieren begannen und eine hemmungslose Sehnsucht nach Severus sie durchströmte. Leidenschaftlich erwiderte sie seine Liebkosungen.

„Ich denke, du bist so hundemüde," flüsterte er zwischen zwei Küssen.

„Ja – nein – weiß nicht, ist auch egal," stammelte sie und sog gierig seinen unverwechselbaren Duft ein. Zauberei, Magie – wie unwichtig das doch alles war. Liebe, unendliche Liebe, das war es, was sie jetzt empfand. Und diese Liebe war das einzige, was wirklich zählte...

Ende

_Ja, liebe Leser, ich weiß und ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung, aber ich denke, wir sollten Conny und Severus jetzt in Ruhe lassen..._

_Dank an J.K.Rowling für das Ausleihen von Personen und Plot_


End file.
